


Crisis On Earth X

by AllyBP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: Alex is in pain and Kara feels they they need a break from their universe, so Iris and Barry’s wedding is the perfect excuse for that. They have a few surprises on the way and everything seems wonderful but when a group of nazi villains from another universe makes an unexpected appearance, everything turns upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is: my version of the upcoming and highly anticipated DCTV crossover.
> 
> I just wanted to let you guys know that even if usually I post everything when I'm done writing at least, this time this won't be possible. I want to start posting now so when the crossover airs, it doesn't affect the progress of my story. 
> 
> Also... In my country, I am a dancer and I also organize events... I have a big one in two weeks, so things are a bit crazy here with rehearsals and getting everything done in time. Also have a few upcoming shows to do, so for that reason I won't be able to update like everyday or something like that. But, I will do my best to not take long. I have everything mapped out so it's a matter of turning those topics into chapters.
> 
> Hope u guys like this story, and yes... It's a kariver one as well. It's fanfiction, why not play with possibilities? I still have my canon shipps on Arrowverse and still love them btw.

Earth 38

It was around 8 o’clock, the night sky so clean people could see its stars. Kara Danvers was pacing around her apartment in excitement. She tried different outfits, looking herself in the mirror and trying to decide if it was better if she wore a long feet red dress, a knee-length blue or pink one. She had her curled loosen up and her fake glasses on. She decided to go for the light pink one. It was knee length, full of lacy details all over it and had short sleeves. A small silver bracelet was on her right wrist and she looked satisfied at the mirror. The front door opened and Alex came in, looking in a funny way to her sister.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Iris and Barry’s wedding is tomorrow… Remember?" Kara added as she noticed the look in Alex’s face, like she was lost or something. "I’m trying some outfits…"

"Hm… Oh, your friends from another universe?"

"Another Earth, yes!"

"You say it like it was a normal thing…" Alex said as she sat in the couch. She still couldn’t wrap her head around it, and she was used to weird things in life.

"You do remember they saved me when Music Meister attacked, right?"

"I do… And I’m grateful you have such amazing friends… Is just that… Is hard to take that there are hundreds of another Earths, maybe with versions of ourselves in each one of them, maybe not all of them good… Is weird…"

"You get used to it… By the way, you are coming with me, aren’t you? You are my plus one."

"Oh…no… No way Kara, sorry but… I’m not ready…" Alex said as she lowered her head thinking about a few weeks ago when her own engagement ended in such a hurtful way.

Kara looked at Alex and sat beside her, taking her right hand on hers and caressing it.

"When I was depressed about Mon El and wanting to be away from everyone, you were the one that lifted me up, and made me see things clearly. I know that you are still hurt about Maggie…"

"I’m not in the mood for a wedding when my own felt apart before it happened."

"I know… But I think you need, and deserve a break. Some fresh air. And you will love them."

"Are you sure I will?"

"Yes, because they have this amazing team of super heroes, with so many cool abilities. Some of them time travels, how cool is that?" Kara said in excitement as she noticed a smile forming in Alex’s lips.

"Yeah…It’s kinda cool…"

"To meet new people, to get away for a while and be in another Earth, I think it will do you some good… Please, come?"

Alex thought for a while, lowering her head and analyzing her options. Yes, it was true that she needed some fresh air, and meet new people. It was refreshing to think about it. She could go and try it or be alone in her apartment still thinking about her ex.

"Ok, I will…" Alex said being interrupted by a very excited Kara jumping above her and giving her a tight hug.

"YAY!"

"I need to go home, pick some stuff and find a dress…"

"No worries there. I picked up a dress for you."

"What?"

Alex looked surprised as Kara ran to her room and came back with a greyish knee-length dress with stained print and its top in a transparent black fabric and black stripes on its sides.

"I knew you would come, so I picked up something for you…"

"Well, I loved it! Thank you…" Alex looked admiringly at the dress.

"By the way I packed some stuff and a change of clothes… And your DEO uniform just in case… We leave in 5 minutes" Kara smiled innocently at her sister.

"But the wedding is tomorrow…" Alex felt surprise at the fact that her sister had so sure she would say yes.

"I know, but I promised Caitlin we would be there tonight. She offered her place for us to stay since she lives alone."

"Caitlin…"

"From Star Labs…has cold powers…"

"Oh, I remember now… Ok then…" Alex smiled as she waited for Kara to use her device and open the breach for them to cross.

Earth 1

Star Labs was really full that night as they captured 2 more evil meta humans and locked them up among the others.

"I hope we can have a nice calm day tomorrow" Iris said as she looked worried at others.

"Just breath Iris, everything will be ok. We will have a bunch of super heroes to back you up just in case, but I’m sure it won’t be necessary" Caitlin said as they walked back to the cortex.

"I’m just so nervous… I hope Barry is doing ok…"

"I’m sure he is; Cisco is with him now… I guess if something was up we would already know."

At Cisco’s place, Barry was almost losing his mind, walking from side to side, scratching his hair every 10 seconds and rubbing his face with his hands.

"I’m getting married tomorrow… Oh my God, I’m getting married tomorrow. And with the girl of my dreams…"

"I know bro, relax…"

"I’ve dreamed about this since I was a kid and it’s actually happening… I’m getting married Cisco…"

"BARRY!" Cisco stood up in front of him, grabbing his shoulders "Look at me… Take a deep breath and calm down."

"Ok…" Barry started breathing in and out." It’s just… this is crazy man… Our first actual kiss was erased because I went back in time, the second one was erased because I went back in time again… I never thought I would marry Iris one day…"

"Just don’t go back in time again, and I’m sure you will have a happy life with Iris."

"I won’t!" Barry sat down in the couch as he tried to pay attention to Game of Thrones, failing epically.

"Good!" Cisco sat as well looking back at the TV feeling a brief relief.

Back in Star Labs, Caitlin and Iris were chatting around when the breacher alert went on. They got up from their chairs and ran to look who was coming. They were expecting guesses from another Earths but it could always be some evil trying to ruin their day as well. In a matter of seconds, Kara and a brunette woman came in through the breach.

"Kara! Hi!" Iris walked to her opening her arms to give her a hug "So glad you could come!"

"I wasn’t going to miss it! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"Hi Kara!" Caitlin said as well

"Guys, this is my sister Alex." Kara pointed to Alex as she reached out to greet Caitlin and Iris.

"Hi!" Alex said with a shy smile "It’s nice to finally meet the super friends Kara talks about so much."

"It’s my pleasure!" Caitlin smiled back as she looked to all of them "Ok, drink at my place, who’s in?"

"Let’s go!" Iris said as they all followed Caitlin.

Caitlin’s place was a regular apartment, not that big but enough for her to have a few friends sometimes. They all sat in the living room drinking wine, except for Kara that was happy to have an orange juice Caitlin offered her.

"So… How do you feel? About getting married tomorrow?" Kara asked as she looked happily at Iris. "I’m so happy for you and Barry… You guys deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Kara. It was not easy for us to get here, with so much craziness going on, but I’m glad. And nervous… The last time I was engaged to someone, it did not go well…"

"Oh… What happened? If you don’t mind me asking..." Alex asked as she looked at Iris as she drank a sip of her glass.

"He died. Killed himself so a villain we were up against could be destroyed. It was a relative from his from the future…"

"Oh, I’m sorry…" Kara said as she lowered her glass, looking surprised at Iris.

"It’s ok… It was 4 years ago… Life has been crazy since then…" Iris said "But enough about me… How are things on your Earth?"

"It’s been crazy as well…" Kara said "I recently went to Mars with our boss."

"He is actually like a father to us." Alex said with a bit of sadness in her voice when she remembered J’onn was supposed to bring her to the altar on her own wedding.

"Yes, he is!" Kara agreed

"Wow, Mars? What it was like there?" Caitlin said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"There was a war going on between white Martians and green ones so not that great…But it all ended well."

"I’m glad it did." Iris looked at Caitlin "Cisco would freak out hearing about this."

Alex left her glass of wine at the table in the center of the living room, getting up. All that talk about wedding and everything was making Alex feel not so great out of sudden. She needed air. She remembered seeing a bar next to Caitlin’s place. She felt an urgent need to go there.

"Guys, I need some fresh air… I’ll be right back!" Alex smiled apologetic to the others.

"Alex… It’s everything ok?" Kara looked worried. "You don’t know this universe…"

"I’ll just go outside Kara… And I’m fine."

"Oh… Ok, no problem." Caitlin got up to take Alex to the door.

Caitlin got back and closed the door behind her, sitting again on the couch.

"It’s ok, I gave her a spare phone I had in case she need anything or get lost." She reassured Kara. "Is she really ok?"

Kara looked down, not sure what to say. She could guess why Alex felt uncomfortable out of sudden. She wanted to do something for her sister, but she had no idea what to do.

"She just ended things with her fiancé. Alex wanted kids but Maggie didn’t. It wasn’t pretty, their fight."

"Oh…" Iris said as she felt sad for Alex.

"She wanted fresh air, and to be away from things at home for a while so I invited her to be my plus one… I also needed some air…"

"Did something happen?" Caitlin asked remembering Kara had a boyfriend the last time they saw each other. She couldn’t help but wonder what happened.

"I had to send my boyfriend into space to save his life… I’m ok now, but it was hard the first months."

Iris got up and sat beside Kara, hugging her tight. Caitlin did the same.

"Your sister should be here so we could hug her too." Caitlin said as she smiled at Kara

"We can do it when she comes back!" Kara said "Thanks guys."

"I’m so sorry Kara." Iris said as she let go of her. "I lost Barry for 6 months and it hurt like hell, I can’t imagine going through something like that. There’s no way he can come back?"

"Nope… The air is poisonous to him now… It was better this way. I’ve discovered he is alive and well. He went to the future and found this amazing team of superheroes, they are taking good care of him. But sometimes I miss him… But… We aren’t here to be sad, we are here to celebrate you and Barry." Kara wiped her teary eyes and smiled at them.

The bar was crowded and Alex had some difficulty to get to through everyone. She missed the alien bar in National City, where she could walk free without everyone bumping into her. She was distracted when she got to the bartender to get her something strong to drink. She felt like she needed it badly.

"Do you have devil springs vodka?"

"Yes! We do…" the bartender told her, looking her in a funny way.

"What?" She asked as she crossed her arms in her chest.

"Nothing… Is just that… Is a really strong drink lady…"

"This lady can handle it! I’ll have it!" She said smiling defiantly at him.

"Ok then…"

"A confident woman! I like that!"

Alex heard a female voice next to her and turned around. She lost her balance for a while, surprised but tried to disguise it. That was a really stunning woman with the bluest eyes she has ever seen in her life. She had straight blonde hair, all loosen up around her shoulders. She was dressed all in black: tight leather pants and a tank top.

"I’ll have the same." The blonde told the bartender as she smiled at Alex "You are not from around…"

"How can you tell?" Alex asked curious as she tried to focus and stop thinking how hot that woman looked.

"You seem a bit lost, out of place… You have this look of curiosity in your eyes, and surprise…"

"Wow… You are good!"

"They say I’m good at reading people… So… Where are you from?"

"Hm… Far away..." Alex said vaguely as she got her drink and took a sip, feeling the thing burning down her insides. She closed her eyes and opened again quickly, smiling at the bartender "One more!"

The blonde smiled at Alex as she took a sip of her drink.

"I’m Sara… You are?"

"Alex."

"Well… Nice to meet you Alex."

Alex was feeling a bit weird. It was her imagination or that hot woman was flirting with her? By the tone of her voice, it looked like it. Alex felt a rush of things inside her and she was really confused about everything. That drink was having a funny effect on her and she couldn’t probably think clearly after her 5th dose.

"So… What brings you here?" Sara said as she turned to Alex in her stool, her elbow on the counter as she looked intensely into Alex’s eyes.

"I needed some fresh air… Be away from regular life for a moment…"

"So did I. My life’s a bit crazy, so to be able to come here, drink and get to talk to a beautiful lady, it helps."

Alex looked startled at Sara. Wow, she was forward, she thought. Alex felt her cheeks burning and she gave a small laugh

"Well… I’m not… well, thanks…" Alex was feeling really shy out of sudden. This all was new for her. She came out not so long ago and barely got time to process everything, then she was dating Maggie. It all happened so fast. She had no idea how to act in a situation like this. Sara noticed as she looked at Alex with sparks in her eyes.

"You are cute!" Sara laughed as she got up. "Dance?"

"Oh… no I’m… I’m terrible at this…"

"You can’t be that bad… come on." Sara said as she reached her hand for Alex.

Alex looked at her hand and bit her lip thinking about what to do. She couldn’t actually think clearly because she was getting really wasted, and when she was like that, she could be like a free spirit willing to do the craziest things her sober self wouldn’t do it like in a hundred times. She smiled and took Sara’s hand, following her to a side of the bar that was not that crowded.

They started dancing together and Sara cautiously brought her hands to Alex’s waist. Alex felt a chill down her spine and she thought this was because of all the vodka, but when Sara got closer, she started to think she was wrong.

Alex thought about how crazy her life was. That lady said she had a crazy life, because she didn’t know what hers was like. Dealing with aliens, and superpowers sometimes it was exhausting. To be away from this for a while was refreshing, she could pretend for a while she was a normal person with a regular job. She had no idea where that came from, but she was so lost in her own thoughts she just realized her back was against the wall, in a dark corridor of the bar and she was vigorously kissing that blonde, hands all over each other. Her head was spinning, she felt many things at once, but she managed to be able to think. She felt a sudden guilt, then she remembered she was single again, in another Earth, so… Nobody here knew her, she was free of judgment and willing to actually live and try new things… so why not? She was not the type that hook up with a stranger in a bar, but there was a first time for everything. She was sure she was feeling confident about the situation but a part of her couldn’t help feeling lost and confused.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Sara said next to her ear as Alex held her by the waist.

"I…I don’t know this place. I…" She felt the borrowed cellphone she was with vibrating and checked it. It had a message from Iris phone of Kara, asking where she was. "I… I gotta go, sorry…"

Sara took two steps back as she gave room for Alex to walk away, feeling a bit disappointed and confused. It looked like everything was ok, she couldn’t understand why Alex was acting so weird out of sudden. It must be a newbie in town thing, Sara thought as she left to her hotel. She had a wedding to attend to in town and wasn’t going to stick around so much longer, so it was pointless going home in Star City. She also rather be alone sometimes, and after being surrounded by so many people for so long, she needed some privacy, peace and quiet.

"Hey, where have you been?" Kara asked, hugging Alex when she entered Caitlin’s living room, with Caitlin behind her, closing the door.

"I found a bar nearby… Was feeling the need of a strong drink…"

"Did something happen? You are all flushed…"

"Nothing… I… I just met someone…"

"Hum…did you?" Kara smiled at Alex.

"Stop!"

"What? I’m doing nothing… Tell me, who?"

"A nice girl just that… Now let’s go sleep shall we? Is late…"

"And you are drunk…" Caitlin patted Alex on her shoulders "You are going to have a very difficult morning… Here" she handled her a glass of water "This will help… A bit."

"Thanks" Alex drank it all in one single sip.

Alex laid down on the couch and slept immediately. Kara, Iris and Caitlin looked at her, amazed.

"The hungover tomorrow will kick her hard" Kara said as she looked at Alex. She was happy her sister met someone, even if she had no idea who or how. It was a start.

The church downtown Central City was crowded. The place was all settled up for the wedding, a huge sign on the entrance congratulated Barry and Iris as people passed by. Felicity came in early to take Iris to have her special day to get ready and Caitlin drove Alex and Kara to the church.

"I’ll do a quick stop at Star Labs to check on things, you guys will be ok?"

"Sure, no problem. We will wait here for everyone else" Kara said as she smiled at Caitlin and watched her drive away.

Alex adjusted her sunglasses on her face. She felt like her head could explode anytime soon, her eyesight and ears were sensitive so everything was brighter and louder to her.

"Do you want to finally tell me what happened last night?" Kara asked curiously to Alex

"Nothing much…Like I said… I met this gorgeous blonde and we talked… I drank a lot…"

"That I could tell… Drunk Alex is funny."

"Ha! Ha! Funny!" Alex laughed as she looked around while they waited.

Alex looked to her right and felt instantly startled. A blonde woman approached the church in a tight blue knee length dress, with thin straps on the shoulder and a V neck. She had her long straight her loosen up. The same blonde woman from last night. Alex was in shock and having no idea what to say as she noticed the blonde coming closer to them, smiling in surprise.

"Hey you!" Sara pointed to Alex "Hi Kara!" She smiled as her eyes looked back at Alex, not believing she was seeing the nice beautiful lady she hooked up with last night.

"Hey Sara, this is my sister Alex."

"Oh, so you are Supergirl’s sister?" Sara said almost in a whisper. "What a small world…"

"Yes, really small." Alex pointed at Sara jokingly with her and laughing, feeling really embarrassed.

"Well, nice running into you again Alex, and nice to see you too Kara… I’m going in, see you guys inside?"

"Sure." Kara smiled as Sara went up the stairs.

"Oh my God! You know her…"

"Yes, she is the captain of the team that time travels and…Wait a minute…"

Kara covered her mouth with her free hand since one was holding a small white wallet.

"Sara is the blonde you met last night! Oh my God… What happened Alex?" Kara was talking excitedly and surprised as she waited for an answer.

"We kissed... It was a really hot kiss." Alex said in a desperate tone as she looked around, still shocked to know Sara was one of Kara’s friends from another universe. "I can’t believe she is one of your superhero friends…"

"Hey, calm down…" Kara reached one of her hands to her sister’s and held it. "This is a good thing…"

"How? How this is a good thing? I felt weird, guilty, and left her alone while I almost ran away after our make out session… I can’t believe it…"

"Calm down… She doesn’t know you, and this is an opportunity to do so… You needed a fresh air, to meet need people remember? You should get to know each other…"

"Are you insane? We leave worlds apart! Timelines apart!"

"No… Not like that… I mean…" Kara adjusted her fake glasses on her face "Like friends… You know? I think it might do some good to you Alex. You can’t be sad forever… You told me that, remember… You are stronger than that, and you deserve to be happy!"

"I… I guess you are right."

It took a while, but the others started to arrive at the church. The rest of team Legends came in first, as Kara said hello to them and she ignored the funny look Mick gave her. She guessed it was his way of saying hi. Then Cisco came in with Caitlin. Barry arrived and gave Kara a big hug.

"I am so happy for you!" Kara said as she hugged her friend "You deserve to be happy, Barry."

"Thanks Kara. I am glad you came." He looked at Alex "This is your sister, right?" He smiled reaching his hand for her "Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Barry Allen."

"Hi!" She said as she greeted him. "You must be nervous…"

"I am… I mean… I’m in love with Iris since we were kids… It’s been a long journey… And now…It’s finally happening. I just… I have no words…"

"I know…" Kara said as she hugged him again "You guys will have a wonderful life together!"

"Thank you Kara. See you guys inside."

Kara felt really happy to see Barry like that. The last time Barry and Iris were having problems. They managed to solve it but she heard they were trying to deal with this super villain that was trying to kill her. She was glad Iris was alive and well. She wished she could see more of them, she felt like home when they hang out. It was fun to be around a big bunch of superheroes. Back in her Earth she had her friends, some superhero friends, but it was different. She looked to her left and saw three people coming out of a big limo. She recognized them from far away, Felicity Smoak came walking besides Thea Queen, talking excitedly about something and behind them came Oliver Queen. Kara adjusted her glasses again when they approached, greeting her. Kara introduced her sister to all of them and they walked for a while before Felicity and Thea walked in.

"Nice to see you again Kara." Oliver smiled at her. He wasn’t expecting she would manage to come when Barry mentioned he invited her.

Kara looked really beautiful, in an angelical way, in that dress, he thought. Why he was suddenly thinking about how she looked, he had no idea so he tried to ignore that as he talked to her and Alex.

"Nice to see you too Oliver." She smiled back at him, a bit nervously. Oliver was still a bit intimidating. She had no idea Oliver thought that she was intimidating as well given the fact that under the cute human disguise there was a really powerful and fierce person. "I couldn’t miss Barry’s big day. And it’s nice to see everyone again… At least the world is not ending." She joked and he smiled

"I keep saying to everyone we should hang out more and not only when the world is about to end… Believe me, it’s the only thing that makes us get together… I’m happy the scenario is a happy one for a change."

"Yeah, I know the feeling… Is a happy reunion at least." She joked and they laughed. "And is really nice to meet you Alex." He smiled at her as he greeted her.

"Kara talks so much about all of you, I feel like I know you guys since always." Alex joked as the three of them laughed.

"Does she?" Oliver arched an eyebrow looking curious at Kara, that blushed hard.

"Well, not everyone gets to visit another universe and meet a bunch of superheroes." The last word Kara said in a whisper "It’s a cool experience. And to get to know more people that understand what you go through…"

Kara smiled and Oliver kept looking at her, smiling back.

"Yes, it is nice…"

Alex looked from Oliver to Kara, getting a weird vibe from both of them, but she decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"And you look beautiful by the way." Oliver said without thinking and mentally kicked himself. Well, he was just being a gentleman, he thought, nothing wrong with that.

"You don’t look so bad yourself… Mr. Mayor!" Kara joked as they laughed

"Mayor? Wow…" Alex asked, surprised.

"Yes, I’m Star City’s mayor."

"Oh… There is a Star City here too… that’s cool…" Alex said as she looked startled by hearing that name.

"There is a Star City on your Earth?" Oliver looked surprised "I wonder if there’s a version of me there…" He joked

"Maybe… It would be funny to meet a version of you in my world…I wonder what he does…"

"He might be some vigilante…"

"No, I would have heard of…" Kara laughed as they started to walk, going inside the church.

Alex walked behind them, noticing how Kara suddenly looked nervous. She kept looking at them talking as she sat beside Kara. Oliver sat with Thea in front of Kara’s row.

"Maybe he is a plumber!" Kara laughed when Oliver looked back at her, getting an image of Oliver fixing things in her apartment, then she quickly kicked herself mentally as they all got up.

Thea looked back to the entrance when the music started as everyone else looked too.

"Wow she looks beautiful!"

"Yes, she does… " Oliver said as he turned his sight from Kara, to Iris, realizing his sister was talking about Iris in that beautiful white dress.

A loud noise spread around Star Labs as the computers announced that an unauthorized breach opened up there and someone was coming through. The place was empty since everyone were at the wedding. All it’s lights went down for a moment. The breach glowed in light blue when suddenly, someone’s knee went to the ground. A fist punched the floor, creating a small crack as a yellow streak of light passed by in super speed. The kneeled figure got up slowly. She wore a dark suit, black pants, a black long sleeved top with a red symbol on it. A dark mask covered her face as she looked to her side and saw a dark arrow passing by her side, going straight to the corner in the ground. A dark hooded and also masked figure stood beside her as they nodded to each other and marched outside the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry and Iris looked at each other with their teary eyes full of emotion and love. It was insane how much they have been through. If someone told Barry he was going to marry Iris the day he started crushing on her, he would say people were insane, but here he was, standing before his beautiful wife to be. It was time for their vows, and Barry looked at Iris, feeling really nervous. He took a deep breath and started.

"Iris West. The girl of my dreams. The one that now is a reality. I loved you since we were kids and I had no idea what love meant. It got me nervous, and sweating like crazy, and I could never find words to say a simple ‘hello’ to you. I thought I was getting crazy, but then I realized it was a genuine feeling and to look at you every day and be able to feel all of that, it made me feel more alive than ever. You were there for me every time I needed, even when I had no idea I needed. It killed me inside to see you with other people, and the best day of my life was the day you said yes to go out with me. I dressed my entire closet 3 times just to be sure I wouldn’t mess this up from start. Today you are once again changing my life, and even though changes are scary, I’m not scary at all, because I’m with you. I love you."

Tears came down Iris’ cheeks as she took a deep breath, not able to contain her smile. She held Barry’s hands with hers. Along with her, half the church was crying or feeling really emotional. Alex were one of them, she couldn’t stop the tears at all.

"I thought a lot about what to write on my vows. I kept writing and writing… The I decided to give up. Written words aren’t enough to express what I feel for you Barry, and I decided to wait until I looked into your eyes. Because you inspire me and what a better way to let inspiration come to this moment than looking directly into your eyes? You turned my life upside down, literally, and I couldn’t me more grateful. You proposed twice to me and the second time, my heart just melted and I figured out how lucky I was, to have such a talented and kind hearted boyfriend. I couldn’t be happier than I am right now and…"

The windows of the church exploded making a huge mess as a whoosh of heavy winds interrupted Iris’ vows. She held Barry’s hand strongly as they looked around to understand what was happening. Barry looked around and saw a yellow streak of light and panicked inside. It could be? No, it couldn’t, because Sara told him that monster was dead… But what if they thought he was, but he actually wasn’t? Evil people had a nasty habit of coming back to life over and over again, so he couldn’t take anything for granted.

Another whoosh of air happened and people started screaming in panic as the ceiling of the church started falling. A small block of concrete fell and scratched Felicity’s forehead, but Curtis quickly pushed her to him as they fell to the ground. Many people started to run for their lives in panic.

"What’s happening?" She shouted, terrified as Curtis hugged her.

"No idea, must be some metas…"

"HERE! HERE! OVER HERE!" Joe and Diggle yelled at people so they could run outside the church.

Felicity got up, telling Curtis she was ok, and ran to help evacuate the place. Iris came running as she dragged everyone she could outside as well. Kara took of her glasses and changed in seconds into Supergirl as Stein and Jackson joined hands and became Firestorm. Ray got into his suit as quickly as he could and Nate steeled up as the other heroes approached the altar, looking around to understand what was happening. Thea ran quickly trying to help some kids that hid between the benches.

"Come with me, I’ll keep you safe." She said as she helped them with Wild Dog and Dinah helping her.

Oliver looked at Barry, nodding with his head as he helped some people that fell to the ground, get up.

Barry ran to Star Labs and came back as The Flash in exactly 2 seconds. He ran towards the yellow streak of light as Kara flew towards the black streak of light. Kara used her heat vision and felt some heat vision being thrown back at her. She felt a punch with a strength similar to hers and she was knocked down to the ground. Whatever hit Kara, was flying super speed and attacking everywhere. Oliver ran towards her, worried, as he never saw anything take Kara down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes… I think…" Kara said confused as she floated back up.

An arrow came in his direction and Kara stopped it in the air, centimeters from Oliver’s cheeks. He looked at it and then at Kara and gave her a thank you nod as he turned around to see where that Arrow came from.

"What the…" Oliver looked startled as he got his answer.

A hooded figure with a mask that covered his whole face. The eyes of the mask were red and the person had the exact same suit he had, the only difference: it was black and red, with double S on the chest. A ray of heat vision cracked half the floor of the church, from the altar to the exit and when everyone looked up, they saw a blonde floating in the air, with a black and red suit with the same double S on her chest. Kara flew back to her and they fought. She has dealt with this kind of thing before, she was sure she could deal with this crazy person trying to kill her.

The adrenaline made everyone act fast, fighting as some weird people came all wearing black and attacking them, wearing the same symbols those lunatics wore.

Barry managed to grab the superfast person, but he also got punched and fell down. He got up in super speed jut to feel shock take over his body. It was a figure with a yellow suit, similar to Reverse Flash, also with the same symbol the other two had. The figure stopped besides the blonde floating and the dark archer. Kara flew high in the sky, in super speed and used all the strength she had to punch the blonde in the face. As she did it, the mask of the blonde fell to the ground, making a loud noise and everyone looked in shock to her.

"Kara?" Caitlin said as she was fighting with herself not to become Killer Frost. "I mean…"

"How… What?" Oliver said as the other two took their masks off, revealing themselves.

Perfect copies of Oliver, Barry and Kara stood before them and the shock took over every single hero present there.

"Shit! Another evil Barry… With an evil Kara and Oliver… We are screwed!" Cisco said as he used his palms to cover his face.

"Where is Ray?" The Kara twin said in a cold and terrifying voice.

Everyone looked at Ray Palmer, with a questioning look on their faces.

"Do you know them?" Sara said as she kept looking at the other Oliver with suspicion.

"Never seen them in my life I swear!" Ray said feeling really confused.

"Not him, THE RAY!" The other Barry said also in a cold voice.

"He is among you, and he will face his destiny just as his friends did. You have 3 hours to bring him here or you all will fall along with your entire world!" The other Oliver said as he put his mask back on.

"Who the hell are you? And who is this Ray?" Sara said annoyed and angry at that bunch of crazy copies.

"We are on the right side of history!" Evil Kara said as she used her super speed to punch them all before they even could blink. "And you all will perish!" She said as she looked at all of them on the floor and laughed.

Kara got up quickly and flew towards her. She blew hard making evil Kara fly backwards and hit the wall, creating a huge crack on it. Evil Kara flew fast and grabbed Kara’s fist as they both were using the maximum of their strength, stopping her from hitting her in the face. She threw Kara far away and used her heat vision on her shoulder, making Kara yell in pain, flying away quickly and destroying all decorations as she flew outside. The rest of the ceiling started to fall and Kara, Wally and Barry took the rest of the heroes out of there in a matter of seconds.

Back in Star Labs, everyone tried to understand what happened that afternoon. Some of them had scratches over their bodies and Caitlin helped them. The cortex never felt so packed with many different heroes, terrified ones, at the same time.

"Is there any time we won’t have to deal with evil speedsters?" Cisco looked at the computer as he tried to find some clue about what was happening. "Or evil versions of ourselves?"

"This is the Multiverse, Ramon!" Harry said as he looked at his notes on the glass of the blackboard. "I’m just trying to figure out…"

"That thing she said… About being on the wrong side of story..." Alex said as she thought to herself…

"Adolf Hitler used to say this back on…" Nate started as Alex looked at him with wide eyes.

"They are Nazis!" Alex and Nate said in unison as others looked at them with a mix of confusion and fear.

"So I guess Nazis were a thing once in your Earth as well…" Barry said as he looked at Alex and Kara.

"We won the war!"

"Just like us!" Felicity said as she rubbed her forehead, still in pain.

"I have seen an evil version of myself once…" Kara said thoughtful as she paced around, remembering Bizarro Supergirl "I helped her, she was a clone of me and she was programed to kill and do awful things… Maybe… Maybe we could reach them…"

"I don’t think is a possibility, Kara." Oliver said as he crossed his arms with a worried look in his face "These people are not clones… they are from another Earth… This is all so confusing." Oliver scratched his head worried. It was all too much for him.

Since he met Barry he was forced to get used to weird things, but evil versions from another Earth, this was too much. He looked at Diggle, that never took those things well, and he just stared at the floor, sat in a chair with both his hands together like he was praying or something.

"Oliver is right." An unknown voice was heard and everyone turned their heads.

They all jumped from their seats, prepared to fight again. It was not possible that the day was going to get even worse.

"Who the hell are you?" Joe said as he pointed his gun and Firestorm prepared to throw fire, alongside with Mick and his heat gun.

"I’m on your side." The stranger said.

Oliver moved quickly as he grabbed the stranger’s arms, twisted to his back and grabbed him by his neck.

"Prove it!"

The guy wore a funny yellow helmet on his head, a black and yellow suit and black combat boots. He also had a yellow glove on his hand. He felt Oliver pressing on his throat and moved his hand so Oliver would let him go.

"If I was a bad guy, you all would know by now. I wouldn’t be talking nicely to you."

"He has a point!" Felicity said as she looked at that stranger.

The guy took off his helmet and looked at everyone.

"I’m Ray and I’ve come in peace."

"Oh, you are the one they were after at the wedding…" Felicity said as she covered her mouth, surprised and scared at the same time. Curtis put his hands on her shoulder to try to calm her down.

"I’m from Earth 10 and I need your help."

"Wait a second… You are the cause my wedding was interrupted? All those people could have been killed!" Iris said as she looked mad at him. "I just… I can’t believe it!"

"I have a good reason to be here and it’s extremely urgent!"

"Start talking!" Mick said as he kept pointing his gun at that Ray guy. "Because I need to burn Nazis! I love burning them! And if you try to fool us, you will be my first target!"

The Ray looked at all of them with a sad and desperate look in his eyes. All other heroes gathered around him, preparing to attack if this was any kind of trap. With everything that happened, they couldn’t help but feel danger cornering them.

"On Earth 10, the President Roosevelt passed away from a heart attack in 1944. He left the country in such a state that Nazi Germany was able to develop some atomic weapon. The war dragged along for decades via conventional terms. By 1968, Nazis developed mind-control technology and it made them weaken everyone that stood against them, and this ended the war. Since then, we’ve been gathering resistance groups around the world, people that proved to be immune to those devices. We are the Freedom Fighters and we’ve been trying to help those in our world that are in need. They made my group a target and took some of us down. I was studying the multiverse theory, trying to find a solution, some extra help because I was reaching a dead end. My friend and I were working on this when they attacked our base of operations. I was able to open a breach here, but the leaders of the super powered Nazi soldiers followed me and the rest you know. I need help. To stop them and save my world."

Everyone looked at that Ray in scare. No one of them could ever imagine a world where the Nazis won the war, what it must be like to live in a place like that, with fear all around, and all the terror. Kara took a few steps towards Ray and he frightened. She smiled at him while reaching out for a hug.

"I’m sorry." He told her "Is just…You look just exactly as Overgirl…"

"Oh, so that’s her name…" Cisco commented "Cocky much?"

"Hey, I know it must be weird to look at me considering everything that she done to your world. But I’m no her. Neither of us are and I think I speak for everyone when I say we will help."

"Sure, we will!" Oliver reassured him as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Thank God. Because your world is in great danger." Ray said as he looked serious to everyone else.

Everyone looked to each other, looking like they were thinking the same thing: when it wasn’t? Only this time, it was a bit out of proportion. Oliver looked right and approached Diggle, that was still on the same position he was before.

"Dig? Are you ok?"

"Nazis… Nazis man… From another world… One looks like you… Other has the same Kara’s powers… And Barry’s… This… This is insane!" Diggle said as he got up getting out of the room.

Oliver mentioned for everyone to let Diggle go as some of them tried to stand up and follow him.

"This is too much for him. He just needs time…" Dinah said as she went after Diggle "I got this!"

Kara looked around, using her X ray vision. If there was something off or any clue to help them beat those Nazis, she could find it. It was the only thing she could think about after all that happened. Barry approached, noticing what she was doing.

"Kara? What…"

"They arrived here in Star Labs right?" She said as she looked around.

Caitlin checked the computer and the alert was still there.

"Yes, as an unauthorized entrance." She said.

"Tell me again why you criticize our security in the Arrow cave but anyone seems to be able to get in here?" Felicity looked at Cisco with a questioning look, but he just ignored her.

"So..." Kara kept talking "we must check the whole place for clues, or something…"

"Yes, yes… let’s look around." Iris said as she was still trying to focus and recover from the scare she just had. Today was supposed to be like a dream to her but quickly turned into her worst nightmare.

"Here!" Kara said as she looked through a wall.

Kara used her super speed and came back in seconds bringing a dark arrow in her hands.

"I don’t think this was left here by accident."

"I’m sure it wasn’t." Oliver said as he took the arrow, analyzing it.

It was impressive how much it looked like one of his arrows. The only difference was the color. His instincts told him to go look for more and he turned around leaving the room. He looked to his side just to see Kara walking by his side. He never said a word and just kept walking as did she.

Inside a training room of Star Labs, Diggle sat alone on the floor, with his head up, looking at the ceiling. Dinah knocked on the door and opened it.

"Are you ok?"

"I don’t know…" He said as he looked at her.

Dinah walked to him and sat across him on the ground. She rubbed her hands together as she looked at him.

"I was in war once… An ugly one." He started "Too many bad things happened there and it still haunts me sometimes. To hear about somewhere where one of the worst wars of history was won by Nazis… It makes me sick. It brings me memories. It’s not even my world, but I’m disgusted. And it got even worse when I saw Oliver’s face in that suit. Now I know what that symbol means… It’s hard Dinah…"

"Hey, hey…" She said as she looked deep into his eyes "That is not Oliver! Ok? This is all new to me, even if I’m a meta-human… But the important thing you have to remember is: that horrible person is not our Oliver. And the other two are not your friends. Hey…" She said as Diggle looked back down and then at her again. "We are the ones that helps keeping this world safe, right? So now, we need to be strong and find that deep inside of us cause is not just about this world anymore. There are a bunch of people needing us right now. Nazis lost here, and they will lose there as well, and they won’t touch our world, we won’t let it happen!"

Diggle smiled as he got up and hugged Dinah. She felt he needed that hug and she hugged him back, smiling as well.

"We won’t let it happen!" He said as he let her go and they got back to the cortex.

Kara and Oliver kept looking for some clues or anything that could give them any clue, any tip, whatever they could learn about them or use against them. Kara noticed the strange vibe coming from Oliver. She knew Oliver was known to get really grumpy when something was off and he couldn’t figure it out, but this time he seemed different, like something was bothering deep down but he couldn’t deal with it himself, neither could let others help.   

"Oliver?"

"Yes?" Oliver looked at Kara as they walked towards the old hangar Star Labs had.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes!"

"I don’t believe it!" She said bluntly as she crossed her arms and looked at him in a reproving way.

Oliver stopped walking and stood staring at Kara. He didn’t know what to say, to be honest. He didn’t know if he was really ok. That day had a twist he was not expecting at all, and he hated being taken by surprise. He wasn’t expecting Kara’s bluntness like that. Not many people had the guts to be like that to him, but this was Kara, she was the girl of steel and barely knew him. And she had something on her that make others around her feel calm, feel the need to do the right thing and be honest. He had no idea what it was, but he could feel it.

"This is all too weird, that’s all…" He said in a thoughtful way. "You mentioned before that you saw an evil version of you once… How it was like it?"

Kara stood in front of Oliver, and she looked at her feet as she bit her lip. It was a hard moment of her life, right when she started being Supergirl. It was not easy for her to talk about her hard moments in life. But she felt there was a hidden reason Oliver was asking her, like maybe her answer could sooth things for him.

"This crazy guy decided to use some cells of mine to clone me. It wasn’t a perfect clone, and he wanted to use her for evil things. He wanted to make a point about not trusting me… aliens in general. I was able to reach her at the end. She wasn’t me, but she had feelings, a heart… She could have a good life. DEO took care of her, but since we released her, I haven’t heard about how she is and what she is doing. But I like to think all of the hard work of the DEO changed her life. But it felt weird… To look at someone exactly like me, but doing so many horrible things."

Oliver and Kara started walking again. Oliver thought about what Kara said, remembering his own life and how circumstances have made him feel like despising himself. Sometimes there was no need for an evil doppelganger when it could be inside of you.

"This is not the first time I see an evil version of myself…"

"How’s that?"

"When I looked in the mirror a few years ago."

Kara stopped abruptly and looked at Oliver. Her heart sank inside her chest and she felt a sudden sadness. How could Oliver ever see himself as an evil person? To be fair, she didn’t know him that well, but he was a hero right? He saved people in his city… He was a vigilante that had 0 powers, and even so thought about saving others every single day. Oliver noticed the look in Kara’s face and he gave her a weak smile.

"I came a long way Kara, but I wasn’t the nicest person... I turned into something I couldn’t recognize anymore. I killed cause to me it was an easier way to deal with bad guys in this life. I tortured people for fun once… It was weird seeing the same image again."

"Oliver…" Kara reached for Oliver’s arm as she made him stop walking "Like you said, you came a long way. I don’t know about your past, but one thing I’m sure: Focus on the fact you came a long way and the good you have done, and you will see how you will feel different, better. And think about it. If they are versions of us, they must have something similar to us. We just need to figure out what and star from there to stop them."

"Excellent point!" Oliver smiled as he thought about how he couldn’t think about it like that before.

Once they reached the hangar and walked deep in, all lights went down and the door closed behind them. Kara ignored it for now as she was sure there was something off there. She was Supergirl, she wouldn’t be scared of the dark or being trapped somewhere. It was nothing she couldn’t handle. It was hard to see inside that place, so she grabbed Oliver’s hand and put in her shoulder, mentioning for him to follow her. She used her x-ray vision to be able to see. The place was a mess, like a tornado happened there.

"They have been here, for sure." She turned to Oliver to talk to him, but since he couldn’t see a thing, he kept walking, bumping hard into her.

Kara not even moved but Oliver felt a sharp pain in his right arm. It was like bumping into concrete.

"I’m sorry." Kara said as she held Oliver by his arm, so he wouldn’t fall.

"It’s ok" He said "I had worse" He joked looking to her shadow, since it was the only thing he could see right now.

Oliver and Kara were really close to each other; he could smell her scent from where he was. It was a sweet one, he thought to himself. Kara could see how closer to her Oliver was and tried to look away, feeling nervous out of sudden. This was not a good moment to wonder things, she thought. Oliver took two steps behind him, cautiously as Kara noticed something wrong and looked around the walls.

"Oliver?"

"What? What do you see?" He said worried about the tone in her voice

"The walls… It has something written… We must call the others…"

Kara turned around and blew the door open, making it explode. Somebody has locked them inside the hangar on purpose, and giving their last meeting, it could only have been Overgirl, or the evil Flash, since they both had super speed like her and Barry. Kara grabbed Oliver bridal style and used her super speed.

"I’m sorry." She said as she noticed Oliver’s face turning green.

Back inside Star Labs’ cortex, Iris was sat on a chair, feeling a bunch of different things at the same time.

"I’m so sorry this had to happen on your special day, Iris…" Caitlin said as she sat beside Iris on a chair, reaching for her hand.

"It’s ok… I mean…It’s not ok but…"

"I know!" Caitlin smiled at Iris, hugging her

"We just…" Iris said as she tried to wipe the tears out of her face "We need to focus in keeping the city safe, and helping those people on Earth 10. We can deal with all the rest later…"

Kara and Oliver arrived in seconds inside Star Labs, giving everyone a scare. Oliver let go of Kara’s embrace, closing his eyes and trying not to reveal his breakfast in front of everyone.

"What happened?" Cisco said as he looked worried from Kara to Oliver.

"We found something…"

Kara told them what happened inside the hangar and what she saw as everyone looked intensely at them.

"And… It was written all over the place, hail Hitler, your home will perish”

"I’m glad I couldn’t see it." Oliver mentioned as he felt anger taking over him, still taking a few breaths to recover.

'We need to do something now…" Ray Palmer said as he looked at Stein and Jackson and noticed their expressions "What?"

"Well… I guess this will be a hard battle… We don’t know those people, only that they look really similar to our friends, and has the same abilities… How can we defeat them like that?" Jackson said as he gave them all a questioning look.

"I don’t know, but we have to find a way soon… Guys, look!" Cisco said as he turned the volume of the TV up.

The news said three terrorists were attacking civilians in town square and they hoped the Flash was watching it, because it was quickly turning into a blood bath.

"Oh, you bet I am watching!" Barry said as he ran fast

"So are we" Kara smiled as she looked at everyone else and they all ran towards the town square.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> Thanks for the feedback guys, I'm glad u are liking this story :)  
> Enjoy this chapater - I hope I'm able to update it soon ;)

As the heroes arrived at the town square they felt horrified with the sight. It looked like World War 3 as a bunch of Nazi soldiers ran around the street shooting their heavy guns as Overgirl, Dark Flash and Dark Arrow terrified people. There was a lot of black smoke in the air and a lot of explosions going on. The police was there trying to stop the soldiers, but there was no way they could deal with all of that by themselves.

"Supergirl deal with Overgirl, The Flash go after Dark Flash. White Canary, lead your team and mine to contain the soldiers. Spartan and Agent Danvers, I need back up as I deal with that copycat asshole!"

"Let’s go!" Sara said as they all ran towards the mess.

Supergirl flew high on the sky towards Overgirl, that was shooting her heat vision towards pole streets and making them fall above cars and buses. Kara flew so fast she managed to grab Overgirl by her waist and bring her miles away from the scene.

"You don’t give up, do you?" Overgirl said with her face covered this time.

"Never!" Kara said as she punched Overgirl in the face.

Overgirl blew strongly at Kara but Kara managed to use her strength to fight the wind. Kara used her heat vision on Overgirl’s legs, making her lose her balance on the air. As she fell, Kara flew to grab her and throw her strongly on the ground, making a huge crack on the street. Kara kept flying in her direction and when she was about to punch her in the face, Overgirl rolled over, making Kara punch the asphalt. She took advantage of this to float up and kick Kara on her back, making her fall to the ground.  She gave one punch after another in her back, keeping Kara from managing to get up. A loud noise was heard and Overgirl lost her balance, taking a few steps back. She turned around to see Black Canary standing there, getting ready to scream again.

"What the hell?"

"You wanna hear something funny, blondie?" Dinah smiled at her "Pay attention!" She completed as she used her canary cry once again.

There was blood coming out of Overgirl’s ear, and she noticed it as she tried to cover her hears. Her hand ended up stained in blood. She closed her eyes trying to focus, but it was hard. This never happened before, and scare Overgirl, but she wasn’t going to have a human taking her down, so she gathered a lot of air and blew Dinah away, making her crash her back into a glass of a store. Overgirl looked back and Kara was standing again.

"Round 2!" She said as she advanced towards Kara.

Barry ran across the street to stop Dark Flash from hurting more people than he already has. There was a lot of bodies passed out on street as Dark Flash knocked everyone he saw in front of him out. He was marking people with their stupid Nazi symbol and Barry wouldn’t let him get away with this. Barry started running in circles to create lightning bolts. He tried to throw a few of them at Dark Flash, but his reflexes were as great as his and he could deflect them all. Caitlin ran after Barry, not being able to control Killer Frost inside her anymore.

"You are lucky I hate Nazis more than anything else, Flash!" She said as her eyes turned electric blue and her lips turned dark. She pointed her hands to the street, creating a path of ice.

Barry smiled at Killer Frost and started moving his arms in circles, creating strong winds towards Dark Flash. With the combination of wind and ice, Dark Flash slipped, falling on his back. Killer Frost pilled a bunch of ice above him, creating a huge mount but Dark Flash phase through it.

"You are a bunch of amateurs!" He said with his creepy voice as he ran towards the two of them, giving fast punches and knocking them both down.

Nate steeled up as he bumped into soldiers, punching them anywhere they could. Sara and Mick backed up each other as they fought some soldiers at once. Mick was having the time of his life.

"BURN YOU IDIOT!" Mick said as he used his gun against a soldier and turned around quickly to hit another soldier in the head with his gun.

Sara fought like a warrior, twirling, kicking high on a soldier’s jaw, then grabbing another by the arm and throwing him to her other side, stepping into his chest hard. She took her iron canes and started hitting soldier after soldier as fast as she could, knocking half of them down. Five more soldiers came behind her and one of them managed to kick her feet, pushing his foot between her legs, making her fall down as three more of them held her so one could hit her face. Mick turned around after dealing with another soldier, burning all soldiers above Sara, freeing her. She got up in a jump and turned around viciously, punching the soldier’s heads and grabbing them by their throats.

"Nobody touches me, unless I say so, specially Nazis!" She gave a combinations of kicks that took all five soldiers down.

Amaya kept calling for a combination of strong animals like elephants, bears, dinosaurs as she kept punching soldiers, and making them fly over the street. Suddenly, something passed by her really fast and next thing she knew she was thrown across the street, hitting her head in the wall and falling on the ground unconscious. Sara watched the scene and looked around. There was a bunch of Yellow Flashes around them, knocking everyone out at super speed.

"What the hell is going on?" She said as she tried to keep up with every single one of them, ending up lost.

"Our Flash is able to multiply himself…" Cisco said.

"Eobard did that once…" Sara remembered as she came near them, and felt scared for the first time in years

"Oh no…" Thea said as she looked around, terrified.

"Oh no indeed… He has the same powers our Flash has… Let me try something." Cisco tried to open a few breaches as Wally tried to help push them into those breaches. It was working but it was a lot for them to take.

Oliver was locked in a fight with Dark Arrow as Diggle and Alex were around him fighting and knocking down any soldier that tried to take Oliver down behind his back or tried to shoot at them.

"Look out!" Alex yelled as she jumped, bringing Diggle down with her, avoiding a bunch of black arrows from hitting Diggle in the back.

"Thank you." Diggle said as he rolled over on the ground, shooting a bunch of soldiers from the ground.

Oliver used his bow to hit Dark Arrow in his back, making him fall down. He kneeled him on the face and took a few steps back, shooting one arrow after another. He tried using one of his tranquilizers, but it had almost none effect on him. Dark Arrow got up and ran towards Oliver, twirling and kicking him and getting blocked every time.

"Oliver, DOWN!" Diggle yelled as Oliver threw himself on the floor and Diggle shot Dark Arrow on the shoulder, taking advantage of Alex having him distracted from a short distance.

This gave Oliver time to look to his side as he saw something falling fast from the sky. He blinked twice and noticed it was Kara, as Overgirl flew high on the sky and the concrete of the street exploded with Kara’s impact on it. It looked like a meteor have fallen there. Two soldiers managed to get up and attack Alex and Diggle at the same time and Dark Arrow shot a few of his poisonous arrows into Oliver, as he looked at Kara at the ground. Olvier’s reflexes were good and he managed to avoid 3 of that arrows, but one got him right on his knee and he fell to the ground.

Kara flew up again and was about to attack Overgirl again when she heard something on her comm.

"Guys, this is not working!" Felicity said as she watched the whole thing from Star Labs computer "You need to scare them somehow, attacking them separately is giving them advantage over you."

"Maybe we can make a human barrier and attack them all at once?" Barry said as he ran towards many of the Flashes.

"Everyone get by my side! Everyone that has powers!" Dinah said as she stood ready to attack some soldiers in front of her.

Dar Arrow saw Ray in the middle of the street trying to fight some soldiers and ran after him, not before Atom shooting him from the air.

"You won’t take any Ray today, sorry!" He said as he brought Ray with him, flying beside Black Canary.

"Everyone at ready?" Dinah asked as the others got by her side. "Attack in one, two, three…"

It all happened at once: Killer Frost threw sharp ice, as many as she could, Barry did a small tornado with his arms, waving them in circles, Kara used her heat vision, Firestorm threw fireballs, Mick used his heat gun, Amaya summoned a T-Rex, Wally helped Barry with the tornado, creating one more, Cisco created shock waves, Black Canary let go her strongest canary cry and everyone else stood protecting them, so no soldier would interfere. All attacks combined created a blast of immense power, causing Nazis to get knocked down and the ones who were standing, ran for their lives. Dark Flashes disappeared one by one, and he became only one once again. Kara took advantage and got in front of them all who was still standing, flying fast and giving them all the strongest punch she could ever give.

They all stopped, feeling tired as they looked around. The Nazis vanished from their sight, but something inside Kara told her this wasn’t over. She looked to her side and saw Oliver kneeling of the ground, in pain. She flew towards him, worried.

"You are deeply hurt, Oliver."

"No, I am not!" He said as he grabbed the arrow on his knee and used his strength to take it off in a single motion. Kara looked away as the wound bleed out "Is just a little blood… And a bit of pain. I can handle it!"

He got up slowly and Kara offered her hand to help him. He grabbed it and stood up. Kara looked at him worried, but having no idea what to say. Oliver was though, she knew it, but he was also stubborn and always thought stuff that happened to him was nothing he couldn’t handle. His hand was still on hers and she looked down, blushing as he noticed as well, letting her hand go.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked as he looked around

"Kind of… The Nazis vanished…"

"But they will attack again…"

"I know!" She said as she looked around. The whole town square was completely destroyed, many injured people on the ground.

Oliver walked towards the rest of the team and Kara followed him, worried and scared. She knew this was going to be hard, but she never imagined it would be this hard. She faced people with the same strength as her before, but this was completely different.

"They vanished!" Felicity warned them on their comms "I can’t track them anywhere."

"They will come back. We must stay alert!" Oliver looked at everyone. "Barry, we need ambulances here to help those people."

"Ok." Barry ran fast and was back in a second "They are on their way."

'We have to stay alert, but we don’t have to stay hungry… All of that it’s making me starve." Reneé commented as he looked at everyone "Who’s with me?"

"Me!" Kara and Barry said at the same time as everyone else looked funny at them.

"What? I just burned like a zillion calories…" Barry said as he walked after Reneé.

"Well, I will go to the Waverider, to see if Gideon can help us with some information, Nate, Ray?"

"Coming…" Ray said as the others followed him

"I’m coming with you!" Alex said and they followed the others to their ship.

Kara, Mick, Thea, Oliver, Stein, Jackson and Diggle went after Barry and Reneé. They ended up in Jitters, uniting some tables so it could fit them all. The rest of the team went back to Star Labs.

Alex was the last one to enter the Waverider and she looked around feeling really impressed about all that technology. She has been into space ships before, but no one as cool as this one. Sara looked at her as she noticed Alex’s expression and smiled.

"Glad you like it!" She teased as she approached her.

"It1s… Amazing!"

"Is home. A good one." She said as they entered the main room. "Gideon?" Sara looked around.

"Who’s… Oh!" Alex was about to ask who was Gideon when she jumped in scare when a hologram appeared in front of her.

"Hello captain!"

"This is Gideon…" Alex whispered to Ray as he stopped beside her and nodded "That’s so cool."

"Gideon, we are having an unwanted visit from Nazis from Earth X. Can you give us any information on them?"

"I’m afraid the only information I can give you about it is that the timeline is in danger, and the world about to end up with Nazis in charge, captain!"

"What?" Ray said as he looked at Gideon. "Is the third time we face them already… This sucks!"

"Yes, it does!" Nate said "We have to stop them."

"How? We just got our butt kicked! This is harder than the last time we faced Nazis." Ray said, unsure about what they should do now.

"Hey! HEY!" Alex lifted her head up as she heard Ray. "Listen… I know this is hard. Last year my Earth was invaded by evil Daxamites, thousands of ships, it was literally hell. We never gave up, even if things seemed impossible. We can’t just give up or think things will go wrong again… We just need a good plan!"

"I agree." Sara smiled at her "We’ve been through worse… Damn it, we broke time! There was an evil immortal being after us remember? First of all, we need to warn the others."

"Team?" Nate tapped his comm "Gideon warned us that this Earth is about to become Nazi dominated again, we need to come up with a plan…"

"We are listening." Diggle answered, looking at the others on their table. "Oh… Ok, we will finish here and go back to Star Labs."

Barry and Kara were eating their 10th hamburger and Reneé had two huge hamburgers in front of him and a soda can.

"Man, you can eat!" Mick said as he took another sip of his beer, looking at them with wide eyes

"I’m not even gonna ask…" Oliver said, looking in awe at both Kara’s and Barry’s plates as he turned his attention to the others "We need to discover a way to take them down."

"We couldn’t even see them leaving." Thea said with frustration in her voice. "I’m out of ideas."

Oliver got up abruptly as he tried to think. These were not regular villains that they just go after and try to take down. It wasn’t working. He suddenly felt the need to take some fresh air and went outside Jitters. All of that situation was leaving him beyond frustrated and he hated it. He felts someone coming closer to him and he looked to his left, only to see Kara standing there.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, adjusting her fake glasses.

He noticed she was with regular clothes again and that she was really fast to become Supergirl and back to Kara again. It was impressive. He thought about her question, not being able to answer anything other than the true.

"No!" He turned to her, crossing his arms. "All of this is crazy… I want to solve it, but I have no idea how…"

"We will find a way through this Oliver." She smiled at him.

"How can you be so positive with everything that’s happening?" He asked curious. He would never be able to understand it.

"I have to. It’s the only way for inspiration to come. And also… If we don’t believe everything will work out at the end, why do we keep fighting?"

Oliver looked at her, amazed by her answer.

"That’s a good point!"

"We just need to go back to the others and…"

Kara stopped talking and looked at the ground

"What happened?"

"I’m hearing…"

A yellow flash of light passed by them both so fast they could barely see it. Right after, a loud noise came from Jitters and Kara and Oliver ran back inside. As they got in, everyone was in the ground and the place was a real mess, even worse than the street they were in a few moments ago.

"Oh my Rao, what happened?" Kara said as she approached Thea, helping her stand.

Diggle got up slowly, pressing his head with his hand as it bled little in the forehead. Barry got up really fast after being unconscious. Oliver looked around trying to understand what was going on.

"We got a visit from Dark Flash…" Barry said as he blinked twice "Guys he was so fast I could barely see them…"

"What did he want?" Oliver asked "He wasn’t here just to hit you guys and mess with the place."

"Wait… Where’s Jackson?" Diggle looked around, noticing Jax was missing and he was there with them just a few seconds ago.

Oliver tapped his comm as he felt angrier by the second. When he got the chance to see those Nazis again, he wouldn’t hold back anymore. He let the insane and psycho guy slept inside him for a long time, it was time to wake him up since going in a different way wasn’t working, not with these guys.

"Sara? Prepare the team, Dark Flash kidnapped Jackson!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone at Star Labs were trying to think about what could they do to stop Nazi domination over their Earth, some even giving some ideas, a few of them not so great ones. Alex was standing in an empty corridor, thinking about everything. She came up to this Earth with her sister so she could get away of craziness for a while, to try to recover from the deep hurt she felt when she had to let her fiancé go because they wanted different things in life. And here she was, standing before crazy all over again. And she couldn’t forget the night she had kissed Sara in a very drunk moment that she was sure she would repeat if she was sober. And the guilt… The guilt ate her insides because her break up was so recent. She knew she was free to be with whoever she liked, but she still felt funny about it. There were footstep noises coming her way and she looked up to see who it was. She smiled shyly as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Hello!" She said

"Hey you…" Sara smiled back "Are you ok?"

"Yep… Totally" Alex tried to disguise that she was not ok at all, something Sara must have read on her face.

"I don’t buy it! But… If you want to talk… I’m here." She said as she was turning around, about to leave back to the cortex.

Alex took a deep breath. All of them from this Earth were strangers to her, but they were stuck together in a fight against Nazis from another universe, she had kissed Sara in a dark alley… She was tired. Tired of hiding, tired of wondering. She decided she wouldn’t be like that anymore. She needs to be honest with herself, and with others around her. The first step was telling Maggie what she really wanted, because even if she loved her so much, she wasn’t going to be the sad woman that gives up all of her dreams for somebody. She was finally putting herself first.

"I’m not… And I’m sorry I practically ran away from you that night… It had nothing to do with you, it was something personal…"

"Well, I’m glad to know that it wasn’t about me." Sara teased Alex with a smile and then she kept going on with a more serious tone "But… We shared a kiss, it doesn’t get more personal than this. I see that you are struggling… Again, if you want to talk, I’m here to listen."

Alex stared deeply into Sara’s eyes. How could that woman she barely knew, could read her so well? Kara told her Sara had no super power other than being a really great fighter and being good at cheating death (this one got her really curious, Kara didn’t know the details, and she really wanted to ask her someday, if she got the chance).

"How…" Alex began "How do you do this? I barely know you, and you can tell exactly what I feel…"

"I know a broken heart when I see one."

Alex was about to answer when Oliver’s voice came into the comms. They were an open line, so everyone could talk at long distance if they needed to. Alex looked at Sara as she heard his message.

"We can talk about this later." Alex said as they rushed back to the cortex.

Once everyone was back to Star Labs, they were all in desperate mood. Felicity and Cisco were at the computer trying to get any clue about where Jax might be. Stein got up from where he was sat and walked to Cisco, tapping him on the shoulder.

"If the Nazis took Jefferson, they are probably back to their Earth… I need you to open a breach there."

"Wait, professor Stein, I know this is hard. We all know it…" Cisco said as he turned his chair around "We need to be sure where he is so we don’t waste any time…"

"Ray! Not you, the other" Stein said as Ray Palmer got up and sat down again "You are from there… You know those Nazis… What do you think?"

"I think… No, I’m sure that they might be back to my Earth with Jackson. They want me, it makes sense they take one of you…"

"Do you think they will offer a trade?" Felicity asked while she had literally no trace of Jax anywhere in the country.

"I think… But we won’t give in." Oliver said as he approached everyone.

"But Jefferson…" Stein looked at Oliver when he was interrupted by Kara.

She walked towards him, putting one of her hands in his shoulders.

"We will save him. But if they truly ask for a trade, we can’t just put an innocent life in danger to save another…"

"We need to do things in a way that we can save him and keep Ray safe as well." Oliver said as he looked at Ray.

"We can’t be separated for a long time…" Stein walked from side to side, almost bursting in anger "Jefferson is in great danger, we cannot waste any more time thinking. We need to act!"

Stein was about to walk out of the cortex when the computer just went off with strange symbols. Cisco and Felicity looked at each other, trying to understand what was happening.

"It’s your house, I have no idea…"

"Neither do I." Cisco said while getting desperate "It never happened before, I…"

There was some static going on the screen and then Overgirl appeared with her mask on.

"These red eyes thing creeps me out" Cisco whispered to Felicity

"Greetings!" Overgirl said in a deep cold voice "We have your friend with us, and I suggest you give us Ray or this nice young dude will keep Ray’s friends company… as good as dead! Do as I say and your friend shall live, give us Ray by the end of this day, or suffer the consequences. We won’t stop with your buddy, we will bring down everyone you love and care about. You have been warned!"

The screen went back to static and everyone stood where they were, in shock.

"At least we got one thing right… They want a trade…" Felicity said as she looked at everyone’s faces.

"And they won’t get one!" Kara said as she turned from the screen to face the others.

"This might confirm Dark Flash brought him to Earth 10. Speedsters like us can open breaches to other universes, so it made sense he was the one that went after Jax."

"And Overgirl and Dark Arrow are still here on this Earth. She wouldn’t be able to hack us being in another universe." Harry said "And I bet anything you want that Dark Arrow is with her…"

"So, that’s perfect. We know for sure, we can all go and…" Stein said as he looked back at Oliver that interrupted him.

"We can’t go blindly to an Earth full of Nazis knowing nothing about how to stop them. We might not help Jax but make things worse."

"But I…"

Stein’s voice was weak and full of desperation. It was heartbreaking the look on his face and Kara was starting to feel his pain as she remembered every time she had to keep calm while someone she loved was in danger. It reminded her of when Alex got kidnapped by the lunatic that went to school with them. She was ready to do whatever it took to save Alex. She could understand what Stein was feeling.

"I promise we will get him back, professor Stein." Kara said as she noticed the desperation in Stein’s voice. "I know how that feels, I’ve been there. Once, they took my sister, and blackmailed me. I almost lost her and I was ready to take down a wall if I needed, I went over my head trying to fix things, and it backfired. And I learned the hard way that sometimes, we have to take a deep breath and try to think clearly. It wasn’t easy, but it was worth it. It will be worth it, and we will save Jax." She said with a smile on her face

"And I think I know how…" Harry said after being quiet in a corner, thinking to himself.

He walked towards the glass blackboard and draw a few circles on it.

"We have all those different Earths right? Even if things on them are different than ours, we have super powered people I think in mostly all of them. But sometimes, we have doppelgangers with similar things between them. Overgirl, Dark Arrow and Dark Flash are proof of that. They have the same abilities as Kara, Oliver and Barry. If they have the same abilities, they might have the same weakness."

"We just need to figure them out and use it against them… Brilliant!" Cisco said, clapping his hands together as he looked at Ray. "Tell us more about them, if you have any information… It can help."

Ray looked thoughtful as he gathered all information he had on that trio.

"Kara is a kryptonian, she was raised by Germans as her cousin Overman did. She can’t be around green kryptonite; it can harm her but Nazis knows it so they hid it all so no one could take her down."

"Well, she is exactly like me then…" Kara said as she smiled at everyone "We have a way of taking her down… On my Earth!"

"Kara… J’onn got rid of all kryptonite we had, as your cousin asked…" Alex said

"But you know who still has it. They used to harm me and…" Kara stopped abruptly as she remembered when Cadmus captured her and Mon El. "Well, you know…"

Alex looked at Kara with a terrified face as she walked towards her sister in a disapproving way.

"There is NO way! No! No way!"

"What’s happening?" Caitlin asked, feeling confused with their talk.

"My sister is insane, that’s what’s happening!" Alex crossed her arms.

"We can manage to get it from there! You know it!"

"It will be dangerous! Specially for you. NO WAY!"

Oliver and Sara looked at each other with a knowing look. Oliver looked back at the Danvers sisters arguing as he walked towards them.

"Can I ask you what are you two talking about?"

"There is a place on my Earth called Cadmus. They hate aliens. All aliens. They tried to kill Kara multiple times, they are evil. But they stole some kryptonite, to try to harm Kara and Clark, her cousin that is also a kryptonian." Alex explained "And by the look Kara is giving me, her idea is to go there and take it from them."

"Well, we could make a weapon of it so we could take Overgirl down!" Felicity said as she thought about many ways they could make it happen.

"Whatever you need to do, do it, we are wasting precious time and Jax might be suffering right now!" Stein said abruptly and with no patience as he walked out of the cortex feeling really mad and frustrated.

Caitlin went after him as he looked at the others, reassuring them she got this. After a few seconds, Alex turned to Oliver as she thought about something.

"The DEO is perfectly capable of holding Overgirl. We deal with all kinds of things our police department can’t. But you" Alex pointed at Kara "you need to stay away from it. I don’t want you near Cadmus again. It might get you killed for good this time!"

"I can break in there and steal the kryptonite!" Oliver said as he looked as Kara, that looked back at him in a shocking way. "They have no idea who I am, won’t be expecting so I can use the element of surprise against them."

"You’ll need lead to hide it, or she will be able to see it." Kara said in a serious voice. She didn’t seem ok with all of that but kept it to herself

Cisco had the idea to make a syringe to put the kryptonite on, since it was her weakness, they could inject on her somehow. Curtis and Felicity went to help him.

Caitlin looked all over the lab just to find Stein sat alone in an empty training room, with teary eyes. She sat beside him, putting her right hand on his shoulder.

"I can’t lose Jax!" Stein said in a sad voice. "I’ve grown to see that young man as my son. I’m not even worried about me; I’m worried about his mother…"

Caitlin just kept listening while Stein talked. She felt he needed it, but it wasn’t feeling like sharing stuff like that with people he barely knew or was used to besides his team.

"He tells me about his mom, and how he wanted to help her and give her a better life since he was a kid. And he has a great future… I can’t help but think what if… What if…"

"Hey…" Caitlin said as she looked at him "Don’t think like that… I know it’s hard but they have a point. We got our ass kicked before, imagine how it would be if we just go to Earth X and try to beat them…"

"I know. I just can’t help but feeling impatient. I don’t like sitting around waiting."

"Neither do I. But we need to trust the team. All of them."

"I do. I just… I’m worried."

"I know."

She smiled as she hugged Stein and then got up.

"I’ll give you some time alone, I think you need it…"

"Thank you Caitlin."

"Don’t mention it." She smiled as she left the room and went back to the cortex.

Kara was feeling impatient as others worked on figuring out the weakness on Dark Flash and Dark Arrow. She couldn’t help but worry about someone evil that had the exact same powers as her flying around Earth 1 and putting everyone’s lives at risk. She was also worried about Oliver going to break into Cadmus to steal kryptonite. And there was nothing she could do to stop him because she noticed he was stubborn and everyone else liked the plan. She felt more frustrated than ever.

Caitlin and Harry were analyzing Barry’s speed and noticed something weird. Ever since Barry went back from Speed force, he has been different, faster, better. It was really weird that out of sudden he wasn’t able to be faster than some other speedster, unless his doppelganger also spent some time on the speed force. Ray confirmed to them that Dark Flash was never away, always terrorizing people.

"Barry, you don’t remember anything from your time there?" Nate asked as he looked at the computer.

"No…"

"Something kept you from reaching your full potential, because your vitals are normal!" Harry said "And I have seen you at your worst. You can totally beat that guy, he is not faster as you are and this here, my friend." He pointed at the computer analysis of the other Flash "are living proof!"

"I think I know what kept me from defeating him back in town square…" Barry lowered his head as he remembered that huge fight "I think I feared it was the same for him, being trapped, being back better and faster. How would I win against someone exactly like me?"

"That’s the thing… He is not!" Harry said as he smiled in a confident way.

"Killing him is out of option…" Barry said as he thought about his options "But maybe… Maybe we can do with him what we did with Savitar."

"Interesting…" Caitlin said as the others looked at her confused.

"It’s a long story guys, but I think we might have a way of dealing with him…" Barry said vaguely

"Now… What about Dark Oliver?" Nate asked

"Well… If he is anything like our Oliver, it will be as hard to deal with him as any meta human."

"We can’t kill him! That’s for sure!"

Kara came walking in as she heard the others talking about how to deal with those Nazis.

"I want to deal with him! No interferences! From anyone" Oliver said with a serious look as his eyes went through everyone and stopped in Felicity’s blank face.

"Are you insane?" She asked as she got up, standing in front of Oliver. "Are you actually insane?"

"No! I’m not insane! I want to deal with him! And I will."

"You can’t… You’ll get yourself killed! This is a Nazi version of you Oliver… A NAZI!"

The room was suddenly quiet. The air felt thick and everyone felt discomfort as Oliver’s and Felicity’s voices got higher.

"I can deal with a human being that has similar skills than I."

"I don’t think you understand! If he has your strain, we all can worry…"

"That meaning?..."

"He won’t hesitate in killing you!" Felicity said and she regretted it immediately.

"The same way I wouldn’t! Because I’m a killer… I got it, and I’m still dealing with him, Felicity!" Oliver’s voice was calmer than ever, a bit cold and it gave Kara chills. She never had seen someone so pissed off, but so soft as she was seeing Oliver right now. It was scary.

"Oliver, I’m sorry…"

"Here’s the thing, if he is anything like me, I am the only one who can understand what he thinks, how he feels, what are his plans… I did what I had to in life in order to survive, and here I am. Do I wish things were different? Yes! Can I change things? No! And I wouldn’t change it. I’ll do what I can do to help stop this guy, what I can’t do is keep arguing with you right now while a good friend is in dangerous and his other half stays here wondering if he will see his friend alive again!"

Oliver turned around and left the room, needing to get some air. Felicity started to follow him, but Kara gave her a sign to let him go. She said she would talk to him while she helped others with the rest of their huge problems.

Oliver knew Felicity did not mean to hurt him, but she was harsh with him. Still, it was a bit hurtful that she thought if that guy was anything like him, he was dangerous. He was aware of his personality, of his moods, of his lack of patient, that most of the times he was brutal. But all of that was necessary, it was his ways of getting things done. Dark Arrow was dangerous because he had all of his skills in fighting and was a Nazi.

"Hey…" Kara said as she approached Oliver’s side.

"I’m sorry, I…" Oliver said as he scratched his forehead.

"Don’t be… I get it." Kara said as he stopped walking and looked at Oliver

"I know I’m not a saint… I’ve done horrible things…"

"Oliver, I don’t think Felicity meant what you think she did. I’m sorry if I’m crossing any lines here… But… You are a great fighter; you have amazing abilities, I’ve seen it. You have a though way of dealing with things as I’ve seen it, but this isn’t a bad thing… I would choose a calmer and nicer way of dealing with people, for sure." she joked, adjusting her fake glasses and making him laugh "But I guess the thing is… What an evil version of you could do with all of your abilities and knowledge?"

"Don’t… Kara… I appreciate this, but. I know what she meant. Don’t worry, I’m not angry at Felicity. She’s been helping me from the start…"

"And there is a history there…" Kara lowered her head as she said it out loud. It wasn’t supposed to come out like it did.

She didn’t want to seem jealous, she has no reason for it. But she couldn’t help noticing the way Felicity reacted and the way they argued. It brought her many memories of her own moments of tension with her ex. Oliver looked at her, surprised with her affirmation. He could tell she was really good in reading people and situations.

"A long one. But it’s over." He made a pause, looking at Kara. "I’m not angry at Felicity. I’m just surprised. I understand where her comment come from. Like I said, I know I am no saint, my past always comes back to haunt me, this time it came in a form of an evil doppelganger from another Earth."

"You are not him!"

"I need to do this, Kara. I need you to trust me. I have my reasons. Now we need to go back to your Earth so I can grab some kryptonite to deal with Overgirl once and for all."

Kara looked at Oliver and nodded with her head as they went back to the others. Cisco had the lead syringe ready and gave it to Oliver. He gave it to Kara, that looked at it intensely, trying to use her x ray vision.

"Yep, it will work." She smiled as she gave it back to Oliver.

"We can go now!"

"Wait, I want to go with you!" Thea said as she stood up. "You might need help there, I can do it!"

"Speedy, I don’t know… It might be dangerous."

"My only brother and family is going to another universe to deal with lunatics that hates aliens and must be evil as hell. He is going to steal something that can take down Supergirl, so yes, I’m coming!" She said as she walked slowly towards him as she spoke.

"I want to go too!" Reneé said

"No way!" Thea said as she looked quickly at him "You stay here!"

Alex walked towards Kara and gave her a hug, asking her to be careful.

"Are you sure you don’t want me there as well?" Alex said as she looked at Kara, unsure if she wanted to stay in Earth 1.

"They need you here while Oliver, Thea and I are gone. No one knows more about me than you, every bit of information might help us defeat Overgirl."

"Ok, ok. Be safe!" She hugged Kara one more time and let her go.

Reneé looked mad at Thea and he was about to ask why he couldn’t go with them, when Kara took her device from her pocket and opened a breach to her Earth.  


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"WHAT?"

J’onn J’onnz crossed his arms looking at Kara, Oliver and Thea like they were out of their minds. Kara took a step forward as she talked. She suspected this would be his reaction to their idea, but they couldn’t waste any more time.

"Yes, J’onn! We need Cadmus’ kryptonite. I wouldn’t be asking you to back us up o this if this wasn’t urgent."

"Kara this can kill you."

"I will be going! With my sister." Oliver said abruptly. He was in no mood of wasting time anymore. "That’s the only way we will be able to stop Overgirl."

"And who is this again?"

"Imagine Kara, but in a Nazi version!" Thea said bluntly

Winn and J’onn looked at them as they thought for a while. Winn were freaking out inside. A Nazi version of Supergirl? This was bad, really bad.

"There is a version of me." Oliver said "and a version of The Flash. All Nazis. We need to stop them, they kidnapped one of our own!"

"This is urgent" Kara said as she looked with pleading eyes at J’onn "I’m not happy about them risking their lives to get the kryptonite either, but it has to be done."

"Kara doesn’t have much of a choice." Oliver said as he looked at her. "There is no way I would let you put yourself in danger…"

"You would let me?" Kara looked at him feeling a bit mad out of sudden.

Winn and Thea looked from one to another, trying to understand what was going on as they kept arguing. J’onn gave up and decided to approve the mission and help them but before he could say anything, Kara and Oliver were arguing.

"Kara, I didn’t mean it like that!" Oliver took a deep breath as he kept going on "Is just that… This thing can kill you. It almost did once as your sister told us, so there is no way we will take any chances. I am capable of going there and grabbing this thing and Thea is also capable of helping. We have been doing this for a long time. You just need to trust us."

"I do but…" Kara took a deep breath "Please know that you are no longer on your Earth and here, there are things that humans can’t deal with, that is why D.E.O exists. And I’m afraid you might face something you are not used to and this ends badly. And on this, you need to trust me."

"Well, if we have D. E. O’s back up, then there is no reason to worry… Right?" Oliver looked at J’onn that nodded with his head "See? They won’t be expecting me there… We can do this."

Oliver looked at Kara asking with his eyes for her to trust him. He knew she barely had any reasons to since she knew him for only a brief time, but this was important to him. Kara gave them a weak smiled, still feeling worried, but knowing they had to act and fast.

"I know you can… I just… I care too much, I’m sorry… " She turned around as she notices what she said out loud.

She knew Oliver could handle himself, but he was not used to the things she was on this Earth. And she couldn’t help but wonder if anything happened to him. She was the kind of person that worried for everyone’s safety and lives, but she couldn’t help but feel that when it came to Oliver there was something else that bothered her. She couldn’t bring herself to think about it now, and with the looks he gave her after what she said, and her face warming up quickly, she was sure she was redder than a tomato. She just turned around, walking fast to the training room.

Oliver was taken by surprise. Something inside him felt happy to know Kara cared this much. He looked at Thea, Winn and J’onn and started talking about how they could make the plan work.

"Here it is." Winn gave him a small paper "There’s directions to their new base of operations. I just found out about it but we were waiting for the girls to come back from your Earth to decide what to do."

"This will help." He took the paper, looking at it. It had directions for the place and in the back of it, there was a map of the place.

"I managed to hack their system, that’s how I got this map."

Winn, Thea and Oliver discussed details on the plan. Winn gave them trackers and comms, so he could guide them by distance. He also gave them a small camera to put in their suits, so it would make things easier. While they talked, J’onn walked to the training room after Kara.

She was punching an iron dummy, lost in her own thoughts.

"Kara? Are you ok?"

"I’m feeling useless… I want to help, and I can’t!"

"You know if there is something you are not, is useless…"

"I know it’s just… When she appeared, having all my powers… I was supposed to be able to deal with her. I can’t imagine having someone like me, but evil on that Earth. They don’t have a D.E.O to take care of these things, they have a government that hide information from the public. Back there, people don’t know aliens exists, and can’t know it. They might panic or do something crazy, just because they fear the possibility. I noticed those things while I was there, and half those things Cisco told me. So, imagine the mess… And I can’t help it cause her weakness is also my weakness… I just hate feeling so powerless."

"Kara, you don’t just help people with your abilities. You inspire them. Your good heart and the fact that you believe the best in people, give them hope, so I’m sure you are helping. More than you realize."

Kara lowered her head as she sat down, thinking about everything that J’onn was telling her. She knew he had a point. She did. She just hated having to be benched, or waiting while others risked their lives.

"Is that all you are worried about?" He said as he analyzed Kara’s face. "I can’t help but feeling there is something else bothering you."

"I don’t know what are you talking about, J’onn." She smiled at him "There is nothing bothering me…"

J’onn nodded with his head and got up. As Kara was left alone, she started to think. She was being ridiculous? Maybe. She was so used taking care of people and protecting people she sometimes forgot there was some people that didn’t need her protection that badly. Oliver wouldn’t have survived all those years living as a vigilante if he didn’t know what he was doing, she had to admit. She also had to admit that he has been doing this saving the world thing for a lot longer than her. He was not a newbie, and she had to remind herself of that. She still would worry, and still would want to help, it was her nature, but she decided she would try to be more supportive. They were indeed worried she might get hurt after everything they learned about kryptonite and Cadmus. She smiled at the thought of them wanting to keep her safe. It warmed her heart a little bit. She walked back to the main room of D. E. O and saw Oliver alone there, revising the Cadmus’ plant.

Oliver thought about how the best way to enter the place without letting the guards notice as he organized his weapons along his suit. In the corner of his eyes he saw Kara, with her finger tapping slightly the big round table as she looked around. He let a tiny side smile come out as he noticed she was a bit nervous, and wanted to talk to him.

"Hey!" He whispered in a playful way, trying to make things easier for her.

"Hi… I…" She scratched her nose as she talked "I just wanted to apologize for freaking out earlier…"

"It’s ok." He smiled widely at her and noticed her relaxing a little.

"I still worry, but I understand… I’ll be here ready to back you two up if there is any need of that…"

"Kara…" He dropped the paper he held on the table and took a few steps towards her, his hands going to her shoulders "Don’t worry. I’m glad to know you care for us and worry for us, but we have this. Everything’s going to be ok, I promise."

Kara smiled without meaning to as she heard Oliver talk. They were extremely close and Oliver just now noticed the electric blue on Kara’s eyes when she was worried, and the wrinkles that formed on her forehead when she was worried and thoughtful at the same time. He could also smell a sweet scent that he bet it was all hers. Her hair brushed slightly in his hands with the wind that came in and he could feel its softness. He took his hands off of her shoulders slowly as Kara’s eyes went from his eyes to his mouth. She thought about how strong his jawline was when Thea came in.

"Hey guys… Are… hm… I forgot to ask J’onn about one thing, be right back." Thea said as she went back to D. E. O.’S balcony. As she walked away, she smiled to herself.

Kara suddenly woke up from her trance when Thea came in, taking two steps back and clapping her hands together as she smiled awkwardly when she left.

"So… Be careful and good luck there…"

"Yes…" Oliver said as he felt his mouth really dry. He had no idea what just happened, but he felt a bit out of balance.

It took a few seconds for everyone to come back ready to put the plan in motion. Winn sat at the computer and Kara stood up behind him, walking from side to side as she bit her nails from time to time. J’onn stood on Winn’s right side, also standing and with his arms crossed, praying for everything to go as they planned.

Oliver borrowed a motorcycle from D. E. O and Thea sat behind him, hugging his waist. He put his hood and mask on and drove away in Cadmus’ headquarters direction. Thea tapped her comm and turned it off with her right hand and she rested her chin on her brother’s shoulder, smiling.

"So… I noticed something there between you and Kara… care to comment?"

"Now is not the time, Thea!" He said in a serious voice, focused on the path they were in.

"Ok…" She said in a knowing voice as she turned her comm on back again.

Kara, Winn and J’onn only heard what Oliver said to Thea, so they had no idea what they were talking about. Kara was not even paying attention to that, only looking at their dots, from their trackers, on the screen.

Oliver parked on the back of the building that according to Winn, was the new Cadmus’ headquarters. It was an empty alley, with no way of curious eyes watching them, and also was way easier to escape safely.

"Winn? How’s the situation inside?" Oliver said as he looked around.

"There’s an empty corridor on the 3rd All the rest are packed with people."

"Ok, so 3rd floor it is…"

Winn looked at Kara as he heard what Oliver said. He looked from her to J’onn, waiting for someone to say anything.

"How the hell is he going inside directly from the 3rd floor? Is he able to fly?"

"Nope." Kara said as she looked at the scene. She would be a great help for them in this case if she was there, she thought, but she knew what she would hear, so she stood there quiet.

"So how…" Winn said as he heard a noise. "Oliver? Thea?"

"We’re fine. He is in. He told me to stay here. We argued." Thea said as she stood outside by the motorcycle.

"HOW HE’S ALREADY IN?"

"You really don’t wanna know." She said vaguely as she looked at the window Oliver just went through.

Oliver was insane sometimes, Thea knew it. He was very good at escalating building, running through high places. But this time she went over his head, and she felt relieved that he didn’t fell. The back of Cadmus’ building had a huge wall and the floors started only two meters up, like it’s ground floor had a really high ceiling. All windows up high, had parapets on its bottom and above it, it had a wall support for plants made of iron. There was no way for Oliver to climb straight up from the ground, so he had to cross the street. Oliver shot a tricky arrow to an iron bar of the fire escape that was across the building and when he finally reached the bar, he grabbed it, pulling himself up. He saw an open window and smiled. This wasn’t going to be so hard after all. He shot a tricky arrow to the iron wall support and pulled to be sure it was safe. Once he was sure, he bent his knees and jumped. He managed to grab the parapet once he bumped his body into the wall and pushed himself up once again. There was a little room left for him to be standing so he tried to be careful not to fall. He looked up, the next window’s parapet was at his reach, so he carefully jumped and grabbed it, escalating ‘til the open window of the fourth floor.

"Why is Oliver on fourth floor when I told him the third one is clear?" Winn asked as he was starting to freak out to see so many red dots near Oliver’s dot.

"Because the only open window was from the fourth floor." Thea answered casually, finding Winn’s desperation funny.

"Oh my God…" Winn looked at Kara "This is bad right?" He looked at the screen again "This is bad."

"Winn?" Oliver said as he walked towards the doors "Guide me here, I’m totally blind…"

"Man, there's a lot of agents in the corridor. The minute you get out… Well, it won’t be pleasant…"

"For them." Oliver said as he lifted his bow and walked slowly to the door.

The minute Oliver got out, two guards came in his direction. Oliver twisted his body quickly and bent down, deflecting a punch from one of the guards. He threw his foot behind him, kicking the other guy in the stomach. He took three steps forward hitting the first guard in the face in fast movements. He turned around again and shot a tranquilizing arrow into the guard’s arm. He took two more steps and shot the other guard in his cheek without even looking at him.

"They are not dead…" Winn said in a terrified voice as they heard the noises and saw two dots turning black on screen. "Are they?" He looked at Kara with worry in his eyes.

Kara just looked at Winn, not knowing what to say. She didn’t know if they were dead to be honest. She heard from Barry that Oliver had rough methods to deal with bad guys, and life in general, but he stopped killing people, so she felt a bit of relief. But she honestly didn’t know.

"No, they are not!" Oliver said as more fighting noises frightened Winn "Is only a tranquilizing arrow. They will be out for a while."

Oliver took down three more guards as he kept walking through the corridor.

"Ok, where is the kryptonite? By now they know I’m here, is only a matter of time before all of them comes after me."

"I…I don’t…"

"WINN!" Oliver said with no patience, making Winn jump from his seat.

Kara put her hand on Winn’s shoulder, trying to help him calm down. He looked desperate a J’onn as he looked around the map.

"Oliver, let me read the minds out there. Someone must be heading to where the kryptonite is, so we can know for sure."

"Ok, please hurry… I don’t have a lot of time…" He said while he hid behind a desk.

J’onn closed his eyes, putting one of his fingers in his forehead. He looked over the minds of each and every single guard on that building and found one of them thinking about heading to the basement to pick some more kryptonite for their new weapon.

Oliver waited patiently as he looked from the corner of the table. He thought for a while and suddenly a crazy idea came into his mind.

"Hey… This is the place that hates aliens and is always trying to kill Kara and all aliens right?"

"Y…Yes… Why?" Winn asked fearing for the answer.

"Nothing…" Oliver said as he waited for J’onn to give him the right location

"Oliver… Is in the basement! You need to run there; they will use some of the kryptonite for a new weapon."

"Is always the basement…" Oliver commented as he looked around "No problem! I’ll be off for a while." Oliver said as he turned his comm off and kept walking.

They were probably going to make a weapon to use against Kara someday, it was not hard to figure it out, given the fact that Oliver knew places like this. He was glad he packed all his cool toys with him when he came to Earth 38, so he started shooting some special arrows on strategic places as he passed them by. Oliver kept fighting guards as they showed up, each time more and more came. It was getting hard to get to the basement. He decided to use some smoke bombs and more tranquilizers on his way, and more bodies kept falling beside him, none dead.

Once he reached the basement, he came from behind the guys that was taking some of the kryptonite out of a huge wooden box and knocked him on the head with his bow. He took the kryptonite out of the guy’s hand and put it inside his pocket. Three more guards came in after him and another huge fight started.

"Floor 1 is packed with guards. They must have been alerted about Oliver. How on Earth do I warn him?" Winn was almost losing his mind and tearing his hair out of his head.

"I don’t know… He must know what he is doing… Let’s hope he finds his way out of there safely." Kara said as she brought her hands together, in worry.

Oliver managed to reach another empty corridor and went upstairs. He heard the noise from downstairs and imagined it would be hard to come out of there through ground, so he would have to go out the same way he came in. Once he reached the fourth floor again, there was another guard inside the room where he came in.

"Let’s go, again!" He commented to himself as he took his bow and started shooting arrow towards the guy.

The guard managed to deflect his arrows, but one hit him in one of his eyes and he screamed in pain. Oliver ran towards him and they both ended up on the floor, punching each other. A second guy came in behind Oliver’s back and shot him on his shoulder, but he missed it. Oliver turned around as he got up and grabbed the guy by his tie, pulling him closer so he could give him a punch on the nose. Oliver got distracted and the other guard came running, giving him a kick, but as Oliver was holding the guard with him, they both were thrown towards the open window. Before falling, Oliver shoot an arrow into the guard’s chest and he fell down, weak.

Thea came running as soon as she saw Oliver falling and covered her mouth, muffling a scream of terror.

As Oliver fell, he managed to grab the parapet of the window of the second floor with his right hand and using his quick reflexes, with his left hand, he grabbed his bow. The guy that was thrown with him, fell on the street and probably broke some bones with the noise Thea heard as she looked terrified at the scene. It was like a horror movie. She looked up again.

"Green Arrow? Hold tight!"

"I’m trying!" Oliver said between gasps trying hard to keep holding the parapet. "Here, grab the kryptonite and my bow."

"Ok!"

Thea jumped as Oliver let go his bow and the weird green rock. She grabbed both on the air and looked at Oliver.

"Where the hell are you going? Back inside?" She shouted

"What is happening?" Winn asked, almost having a heart attack "Why are you arguing with Oliver?"

"He fell through a window and is holding a parapet with one hand only. And by the look of it he will go back inside. I’m already with his bow and the kryptonite."

"Why the hell is he going back inside? And with no weapons…" Winn asked as he passed his hands nervously through his hair "I swear to God…" He looked at Kara ready to scream at someone.

"Thea, I need to finish something." Oliver yelled as he gathered all strength he had to pull himself up with only one hand. All his veins popped up and his face started turning all red.

Oliver closed tightly his eyes and grinded his teeth. Thea looked horrified to her brother turning into a living red vein. She never saw he doing anything like this before. It was terrifying and scaring as hell.

"He needs to finish something back inside…" Thea said in a really worried voice.

Kara started pacing around the main room of the DEO, ready to fly there at any moment. J’onn looked at her, worried, and asking her not to do it.

"J’onn… I’m…"

"Kara, you are going to be here. It’s an order."

"What if something happens to him?"

"That place is full with kryptonite. If you go there and something happens, there will be three people to save and not only two."

Kara looked down feeling annoyed as she kept pacing around feeling really nervous. Winn was beyond stressed out by now, he got up and also started walking from one side to another. J’onn just looked at the screen feeling really tense. Oliver was the first insane person he had met in his life, brave, but insane.

Oliver pulled himself up slowly and his other hand reached the parapet finally. He took a deep breath and forced himself up. He climbed the window from above him like he did the first time and got back inside. While he ran inside the place, he grabbed a few of his arrows with his hand and threw him in some strategic places again. He ran like his life depended on that.

While he ran towards the basement a few moments ago, he hid and saw a guy using a phone to send the alert about him that echoed through all megaphones. He found one of these in the highest floor and reached for it.

"You have five minutes to grab your harmed friends and get the hell out of this building… Because I’m blowing this damn place up!" He said in his most serious and dark voice, that usually caused chills on bad guys. "And I’m dead serious!"

He let go of the phone and ran towards the stair that led to the rooftop.

"Cadmus won’t be a problem no more" Oliver said as he turned his comm back on.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Winn was beyond desperate now "Where are you?"

"In their rooftop. I’m going to jump."

"JUMP? WHERE? Oh my God…he is going to kill himself…" Winn was starting to freak out for good now and there was nothing no one there could do to help him calm down, because truth be told, they were all freaking out in their own way.

Kara was lucky she was made of steel or she wouldn’t have any fingernails left. J’onn looked serious to the screen. Every single agent of the DEO gathered around, tensioned, as they keep up with what Oliver was doing by listening.

Oliver ran fast to the edge of the building, grabbing something he had hidden earlier on his inside pocket: a rope with an arrow on its edge. He never thought twice and jumped high, throwing the rope across the street, in the fire escape’s direction, the same he climbed in earlier. The arrow got stuck there and he flew towards the iron bars of the fire escape, grabbing it and letting himself go, rolling in the ground and getting up quickly.

"Thea, go!" He shouted as Thea ran to the motorcycle, jumping on it behind Oliver. "Winn, there’s anyone in the building?"

"I…What…"

"WINN? THERE IS ANYONE LEFT INSIDE?"

Winn ran towards the computer and saw there was no dots anymore.

"They are all out."

"Great! Thea, grab the arrow with a yellow point and press its red button NOW!" He told her as they drove away from the building.

"Ok." She did as he said and as she pressed it, a loud explosion was heard behind them. Thea looked back and saw everything blowing up.

"What…" She asked, frightened.

"Later!" He said as they drove back to the D.E.O

Winn jumped again from where he was and Kara ran to the computer, scared with the sound she heard.

"How the hell his team deal with this, with him? How they are still alive? For real?" Winn said as he sat again in his chair, his hair all messed up from the thousand times Winn grabbed it.

As soon as Oliver and Thea came back in the D.E.O, all agents stared blankly at him. Winn jumped from his seat, running and almost jumping into Oliver’s arms, hugging him. Oliver looked at him not even moving his arms and looking at the others with a huge questioning look on his face. Winn let Oliver go and awkwardly and smiled.

"I’m glad you are live… You both!" He looked at Thea, feeling like it was him there, feeling tired from worrying so much.

"I’m glad too…" Oliver said as he approached Kara and J’onn. "Thea, stay here, please." He asked Thea that was far away from the others.

J’onn gave Oliver a lead box and he passed it to Thea. She put the kryptonite inside it and handed it back to Oliver that kept it safe on his pocket.  Thea walked closer to the rest of them and Kara hugged her.

"I’m so glad you are ok."

Thea smiled and hugged J’onn right after. Kara kept looking at Oliver, knowing from Barry again that he was not a hugging kind of guy, so she stood where she was, feeling angry with him for leaving them in the dark with no idea what was going on, for being so insane and relieved for them being safe. Oliver seemed to know what she was thinking only by her looks at him. He looked back at her and said nothing.

"I wasn’t expecting a stunt like that, and it was totally reckless and dangerous." J’onn said as he looked serious at Oliver "You could have died there…"

"But I didn’t!"

"I know. And I confess I am impressed."

"And I’m mentally exhausted." Winn said as he rested his forehead on the table when he sat back on his chair.

"But I must congratulate you. The explosion of Cadmus will make them take a few steps back, it stopped the eminent threat against us and it gives us time to find out more about it."

"It was the right thing to do." He said as he looked at Kara, that kept looking to the ground.

They changed back into their regular clothes and prepared themselves to go back to Earth 1. Kara was alone in a room, lost in her thoughts as she got back to kicking the dummy she was using earlier to let her frustrations go. There was a knock on the door and Kara looked back, only to see Oliver standing in the door way.

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

She said as she got back to hitting the dummy. She was feeling anger inside of her and she couldn’t think clearly when she felt like that, so she was feeling clumsy as she tried to punch the dummy, missing it over and over again.

"You need to bring your arms up a little." Oliver said as he grabbed her hand, standing behind her and guiding her hands towards the dummy.

Kara felt an electricity running over her spine and she tried to ignore it. She was too mad to think about it right now. It was not a good time, especially when she could feel Oliver’s torso on her back. He was so close… Too damn close. Kara stood in silence and Oliver looked at her in a worried way.

"Is everything ok?"

"Actually no!"

Oliver let Kara’s hand go and she turned around. She suddenly realized he was way closer than she thought, her chest almost bumping into his.

"Why did you turn your comm off? Winn was almost losing it."

"I told you I could handle it. And I did."

"Why Oliver?"

"Because I knew if you heard what I was doing you all would worry, and I wouldn’t be able to stop and you all would be angry and worried about me."

"And we would be right about it, Winn almost lost it, he was really worried Oliver."

"Are you sure you are mad about Winn freaking out?" He looked deep into her eyes.

Kara looked startled at him as she tried to answer. Of course she was worried about Winn losing his mind, how on Earth would he help Oliver afterwards if he needed it? A heart attack on him would not help at all.

"Thea told us about the craziness you were doing. She was also freaked out."

"Were you?" He took one step closer, if that was possible. Now they were practically glued to each other.

"I… I was." It was all Kara could say.

They kept quiet after a while. The room was heated up and Oliver could feel the vibe coming from Kara. He could feel because he was also feeling his insides on fire. That argument of theirs was taking an unexpected direction.

"Why?" Kara asked after a while "Why the new plan out of sudden?"

Oliver was not expecting this question. And he was more than happy to answer it, he was done pretending.

"Once J’onn told me they were grabbing more kryptonite to make a weapon against you, I couldn’t let the opportunity go. I filled the place with highly exploding arrows and made sure everyone got out before destroying the place and all kryptonite that were left. I don’t know if they have more somewhere else, but at least as J’onn said, it will give D.E.O some time to find out and fight it. I had an opportunity to stop them, I took it. If it meant it would leave you out of harm’s way, it was worth it. I would do it all over again!"

Kara stood still, shocked with surprise. All the doubt she had before about him as a hero before, faded away that moment. He made sure everyone there was out of the place, even if they were the bad guys, so he could explode the place killing no one. Her insides were pure joy just to think about it. And then, he thought about her safety, making sure they had no way of using kryptonite against her. As far as she knew it, she was finally free of kryptonite threat by Cadmus thanks to him. She stood looking deeply into his eyes, not sure what to say. Her eyes felt a bit teary as she thought about how long ago that someone did something like that for her. It was usually her saving others, and this time around she was the one saved without even knowing it.

"I… I don’t know what to say…"

"You don’t need to say anything. I only told you because you deserve to know the truth. I’m not looking for a prize or applause. I did what I thought it was the right thing to do. I would have killed those people if they weren’t out on time."

"But you didn’t…" She said almost in a whisper

Oliver looked at her approaching his face to hers slowly. He felt her soft hands going up his arms and felt a chill down his spine. Kara felt goosebumps as her finger traveled through Oliver’s left arm. Rao, he was really strong, she thought as one of his hands reached for her waist. They couldn’t keep their eyes from each other, both looking serious, their breaths starting to come in an out erratically. Suddenly that room felt really hot, and Kara wasn’t used to feel hot or cold, so it was all new to her. They were lost in their own world, like no one else existed but them. Oliver’s face came closer to Kara’s as she looked intensely to his lips, licking her own bottom lip.

Kara looked back deep into Oliver’s eyes as her fingers kept feeling his muscles slowly. Oliver felt his heart jumping inside his chest at this sight and he had no idea what the hell they were doing and were that came from. Kara’s right hand stopped at his shoulder, traveling to his chest as she stopped there. She thought she was going insane, touching Oliver Queen like that, but she couldn’t help it. With all of that, all Oliver knew is that he was dying to taste that so soft looking lips. Her scent was making him feel like he was dizzy and her fingers traveling up and down his arm was making him feel even more eager to kiss her. He was about to brush his lips over hers, feeling her breath next to his when they heard a noise and jumped in scare. Taking a few steps from each other as Winn opened the doors abruptly.

"Kara, Oliver… I’m sorry" He looked at them apologetic, feeling he was interrupting something – It’s urgent! There was an attack on LCorp and Lena sent a distress sign. She is in danger.

"I’m coming!" Kara said, still feeling her cheeks burning and really red.

She opened her jacket, getting out of her clothes in seconds, becoming Supergirl. She gave Oliver a look and took flight in super speed. Winn ran back to the main room as Oliver stood staring at the place Kara vanished.

"Wow…" It was all he could say as he walked slowly to the main room, still trying to recover from what just almost happened.

He needed to focus, there was people in danger. And it’s going to be hard from now on, he just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thea and Oliver rode in the borrowed motorcycle as Thea tapped her comm, calling Winn right away.

"Winn, give us directions to this LCorp place. We are going to help Supergirl!"

"Guys I…" Winn started but got interrupted by a really pissed Oliver

"The directions! Now!"

As they heard Winn giving them the coordinates to LCorp, Oliver accelerated and it did not take long for them to arrive. There were some people outside the building, trembling and scared. Thea approached them cautiously.

"What happened?"

"Supergirl! It looks like her at least…" A red haired said with a trembling voice "She was burning everything with her heat vision and asking for Ms. Luthor."

"That was not Supergirl!" Oliver said in his deep Green Arrow voice as he entered the building with Thea right behind him.

They searched everywhere with no sign of Kara or Overgirl. Suddenly, a big noise came from the roof and they ran there, praying it was not too late. As soon as they got there, they found Lena Luthor full of bruises, deeply hurt, all tied up on the ground. She was crying, thinking she would die as Supergirl fought brutally with someone just like her, like a clone, but wearing all black.

Overgirl had her mask off and that was what scared the hell out of Lena. Once she saw Supergirl coming, she felt relieved but still scared, cause Supergirl were facing someone exactly like her. Suddenly, two strangers stood up before her. One kneeled down, trying to help untie her as the other walked towards the fight.

"We’ve got this!" A woman told her as she helped her stand. She wore red, a mask and had a bow in her right hand. She smiled at her as she insisted "Go! Now!"

Lena ran, still in shock as Thea and Oliver tried to help Kara, distracting her with their arrows so Kara could use her distraction against her.

"How the hell did she follow us?" Thea asked while shooting exploding arrows towards Overgirl, that deflected it.

Kara saw an opportunity to fly in her direction, punching her and taking her by surprise. Overgirl lost her balance for a while but came back towards Kara, pushing her into the ground.

"No idea!" Oliver said as they kept trying to slow Overgirl down.

Kara rolled on the ground after using her heat vision on Overgirl’s forehead and flew high above again.

"Guys! Let me handle it! Is too dangerous for you." Kara said as she looked angrily at Overgirl.

"Kara Danvers, so pathetic!" Overgirl said laughing "It’s an embarrassment to have you as my doppelganger on this Earth! Let me tell you something..." She said as she grabbed Kara by the neck, lifting her higher.

As Oliver and Thea watched, as they couldn’t do anything else at the moment, two wires came in their direction from behind. Oliver turned around quickly but got trapped anyways, his bow dropping on the floor. Thea also got trapped in those wires and when they looked up, they saw Dark Arrow walking towards them.

"She knew you would come…" He smiled as he took of his mask, looking viciously at them.

Thea felt a chill down her spine as she looked into her brother’s face. She knew it was not her brother but it was weird for her to see him, being all evil like that. This was all a big mess up to her and she wanted nothing more than for this to be over. Oliver tried to let himself go, failing as he looked at his evil clone.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from interfering! Kara killed Lena in our Earth because she refused to bow to our symbol. She thought You lot could use some inspiration to give us that bastard before we kill your friend."

"You are so going to pay for this!" Thea looked at him "Just wait for it!"

Dark Oliver approached her and kneeled on the ground in front of her, grabbing her face with one of his hands.

"We will see about that…" He gave her a wicked smile as he let her face go.

He walked far away from them and looked up. He took two arrow from his bow and shot at Oliver and Thea without even looking down, hitting them on their arms. Oliver was furious and still trying to let himself go.

A huge scream was heard since no one of them could see what was happening high above in the sky and suddenly Overgirl’s body fell like a dead corpse. Supergirl landed on the ground as she watched Dark Oliver grabbing Overgirl, stopping her from hitting the ground.

"It’s over! Let Jackson go and no harm will come to you!" Kara was furious.

"One more step and you will never see Jackson again." Dark Arrow said as he looked at Overgirl waking up. "We have an army with him, and they have orders to kill if we don’t come back!"

"He is lying!" Thea shouted! "Stop them Kara!"

"Will you try your luck?" Dark Oliver laughed as Kara stood still where she was. "Exactly!"

Dark Oliver looked at Overgirl as she blinked twice. His free hand went for her neck as he brought her face closer to his, giving her a deep kiss. She responded with want, grabbing his face as well. They looked at each other smiling and Overgirl turned her attention to Kara.

"You will give us Ray or not only Jackson dies but everyone you care about… Last warning!" and she flew in high speed with him from there, disappearing.

Kara’s face turned red as she looked in shock. She was not expecting that. Oliver looked down as he felt a mix of shock, confusion, he was still angry for being trapped. Thea just kept looking from Oliver to Kara, also in shock.

"Kara?" Oliver said, waking Kara from her torpor "A little help?"

"Oh, sure… Sorry…" Kara said, feeling her cheeks even redder and hotter.

She grabbed the wires that trapped them and broke it one by one.

"I’m going to see how’s Lena. Meet you at the D. E. O"

"Ok."Oliver said as Supergirl flew away really fast.

Thea just looked at Oliver’s face as she was still absorbing what she just saw.

"Funny how those universes are similar…"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver looked at Thea abruptly

"Nothing…" She said as she walked with him to the motorcycle, smiling to herself.

Lena was sat at her couch, full of bandages and holding a blanket around herself. Supergirl stood up, looking worried at her.

"Multiple Earths and universes? Doppelgangers?" Lena whispered as she looked at Supergirl "This is crazy, Supergirl!"

"I know… It’s a lot to take in, but it’s true." Supergirl sat beside Lena. "She told me in her Earth, she killed Lena. They were once friends, as children, but Lena refused to accept their Nazi way of living."

"Nazis? An Earth where Nazis won the war…this is…" Lena said in a disgusted voice

"I just don’t want you to be confused, because she looked like me. I am not her Lena. I’m not evil…"

"I know. And I trust you." Lena smiled "Thank you for saving my life again."

"And I will do whatever I can to stop them."

Supergirl got up and got ready to take flight when Lena called her.

"Yes?" Supergirl said

"Your friends really care about you; I could see it. Especially the green one."

"What…"

"I was tied up, not blind Supergirl." Lena said as she got up "The look on his face, worried about you… He cares for you."

"I don’t… I don’t know… what to say."

"Don’t say anything, just do it." Lena said as she hugged Supergirl "Those things are rare in life… And it must be hard among super heroes…"

Supergirl gave Lena a tiny smirk as she took flight back to the D.E.O. Lena watched her go, the smile still on her face.

"Good luck, Kara!"

Later that day, the breach opened back at Star Labs bringing Kara, Oliver and Thea back. Cisco, Alex, Sara and Caitlin were waiting with heavy weaponry on their hands.

"Hey, it’s us!" Oliver said asking for the team to calm down.

"Sorry man! We got an unpleasant visitor." Cisco said relived to see it was just their friends.

"Overgirl?" Kara said

"And her friend."

"They visited us as well… Things got ugly… And weird." Thea said as she remembered the scene, trying not to laugh at Kara’s and Oliver’s expression.

"What? What did we miss?" Caitlin asked

"Nothing much…" Oliver said as he grabbed the led box from his pocket. "Here. You guys can work on that syringe now."

"Oliver, what’s that?" Caitlin said as she noticed blood in his suit, around his shoulder. "Can I take a look at it?"

"No need…"

"Oliver, it must be serious…"

"Don’t worry about me Caitlin."

"Oliver…" She insisted.

"You won’t let this go won’t you?"

"Nope!"

"Later!" He said as he walked out of the room.

Kara looked worried as Oliver left the room without another word.

"He is stubborn!" She said thinking out loud.

"I’m glad you noticed!" Cisco joked as he joined Caitlin to work on the weapon against Overgirl.

Oliver walked in heavy steps towards the cortex. He tried to distract his mind, but the scene he saw before going back to the D.E.O messed up with his head. This doppelganger thing was weird enough without knowing that another Oliver and another Kara were making out. It felt so weird it was like having an out of body experience, being able to look as if it was actually him and Kara. And thinking about it, he couldn’t help but remember their small moment at the DEO. If it wasn’t for Winn interrupting them, he had no idea if he could stop himself. Probably not. Those sparkly puppy eyes messed with him every time he looked at Kara. Now more than ever. He couldn’t bring himself to care about his bruises from their adventure in Earth 38 when all of that kept his mind busy. And right now it was not a good time for that, he knew it.

"So they knew were you guys were and followed you there… Their lives must be similar to ours if they knew every detail, at least about Kara…" Iris said as she looked worried at the others.

"And I hate it!" Kara said as she crossed her arms in her chest "I don’t feel ok knowing we are so similar… It’s disgusting."

"Circumstances in your lives are similar, but you are nothing like her!" Alex said as she put her hand in Kara’s shoulders. "Never forget that!"

"Thanks." Kara smiled back to Alex.

"So now we have something to fight Overgirl, and she will never see it coming." Nate said.

"We need some weapon to use against Dark Arrow as well…" Felicity commented, being interrupted by Oliver.

"I’m the weapon against him!"

Everyone looked at Oliver without a word. His mind was made up and no one would make him change his mind, they knew it. Felicity also never said another word about it, avoiding another weird moment of stress between them.

"I’m going to see how things are going at the lab…" Oliver said as he turned around going to where Cisco and Caitlin where working.

"One thing I know… We won’t trade anyone!" Sara looked at Ray as she stood up "We will get Jax back and kick their Nazi ass!"

"Once this thing is ready, we go to Eath X. We can’t waist any more time!" Stein said as he also left the room. He wasn’t in the mood to keep talking to anyone. He was tired of waiting.

A few moments later Alex was in a corner of the cortex, waiting like everyone else was, with a glass of water in her hands. Kara approached her looking nervously at the ground and Alex noticed something weird with her behavior.

"Are you ok?"

"I don’t know… I mean… Nothing."

"Kara…" Alex looked concerned at her "Hey… I know you are a lousy liar… And you know I know it."

"Is just that…"

Kara scratched her head as Alex took a few sips of water.

"Oliver and I had a moment." Kara whispered so only Alex would hear it "And We almost… kissed… And… I don’t know… I’m lost. And… We saw Overgirl and Dark Oliver kissing each other, I think they are dating and it was weird and overwhelming…"

Alex spits the water she was drinking and everyone looks at them

"Sorry!" She smiled looking at them embarrassed as she tried not to gasp.

"Alex!" Kara gave her a light slap on her shoulder. "I… I shouldn’t…" Kara turned around leaving the room, feeling her cheeks warmer than usual.

"Kara…" Alex said as Kara walked away.

Alex saw she was clearly confused and clearly needed some space so she decided to talk to her sister later. Her sister and the archer having a moment it was no surprise for Alex since their talk in the church. She could see something different in her sister every time Oliver was around. And she noticed how Oliver looked at Kara. She brought Alex to help distract her from her heartbreak but Alex had a feeling this trip would do some good for her sister as well.

Kara walked away feeling more and more lost as she changed back to her normal clothes, dark grey pants and a white tank top, in super speed. The last time she felt anything like that, she got her heart broken. She was barely over losing Mon El, it still gave her bad dreams, and she couldn’t believe she would ever feel something for someone that wasn’t even from the same universe as her. Why everything had to be so complicated? And also, a human. She knew that was delicate, dangerous and crazy. Her cousin could figure it out, and she always wondered how he managed. She always felt like those things were impossible to her. She knew she couldn’t be forever afraid of hurting people or afraid of losing people, that was not living. At all. She felt her heart race, she felt goosebumps just from remember her interrupted moment with Oliver. Part of her wanted to scream at Winn, and part of her were thankful. She barely knew Oliver. He was a hero, just like her, but also a vigilante. She knew he could be brutal, she also felt intimidated by him. And for someone to have this effect on her, it took a lot. She was usually the one intimidating people, so it was all new for her, but there was something about him that made her slow down, take slow steps. He had this leadership vibe that she never seen in a person before, it was so natural, it amazed her. She could tell he had a heavy past, by the way he handled dangerous situations. He almost gave everyone at the DEO a heart attack, for Rao’s sake. He was ruthless and she knew it came from somewhere in his past. As she thought about all of this, she approached the window of the lab, looking inside as Caitlin and Cisco worked on the weapon. She never noticed Oliver standing right beside her. She felt a hand brushing hers slightly and felt a wave of electricity running fast through her body, it was so strong she almost jumped. She looked to her side and saw Oliver there, distracted by whatever they were doing in the lab. He looked at her and gave her a half smile.

"I’m sorry." He said as he looked at her and she looked back to the lab, adjusting her fake glasses nervously.

"That’s ok." She said as she glanced quickly at him.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, still looking at her, feeling a bit nervous about what to say.

"Yep." She said.

A weird silence came between them as neither knew how to deal with the fact that they almost kissed, then they saw their clones kissing and never talked about it after it all happened.

"Hum… I’m just…I don’t know…" Kara started as she looked down, with both her hands on the parapet of the window. "I just… I wanted to be able to help more… Is dangerous for you to be the one having to stab her with kryptonite…"

Oliver smiled internally to himself, knowing that was not what Kara wanted to talk at all, but he was going to accept it for now.

"It’s for your safety…" He turned to her and looked deep into her eyes.

And there it was: the sparks. Focus Oliver, he told himself mentally as he smiled at Kara.

"Speaking of safety, Caitlin is right! You need to take care of your bruises."

"I’m ok!"

"No, you’re not!" She turned to face him closely, not even noticing she was that close… Again "I saw you got hurt at Cadmus, then with the fight at LCorp…"

"Kara… I’m telling you, it’s ok…" Oliver tried to argue but felt he lost as she grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to a room near where they were.

"We are going to take a look at this!" She smiled back at him.

It was an empty room, full of boxes, with a table at its center and a lamp high above it. Around the corners of the room there was a lot of pilled boxes. Kara closed the door behind her and gently pushed Oliver, making him sit on the table. Oliver could feel how strong Kara was, since he tried to stay put on the corridor, but she grabbed him like he was a marionette.

"Look" He said as he tried to move his arms, still in his Green Arrow suit, but with no hood or mask on, just in the jacket he wore underneath it all. He hissed in pain as he moved up his left arm and Kara crossed her arms.

"Really? Let me see it!" Kara made him put his arms down easily.

She reached for the zipper on his jacket and suddenly felt her cheeks redder than ever. It suddenly hit her, what she was doing. She tried to disguise it as she kept focused on taking care of his bruises.

"Kara…"

"I’ll use force if I have to." She made him stand still and give her a brief smile as she opened his jacket, trying to ignore that Oliver Queen was extremely build and handsome. Rao it was hard. She grabbed the edge of his jacket, pushing it to his back, making it fall down his arms. "Excuse me." She said nervously as she took it off from him.

She touched his shoulder, near his wound as she took a step closer. She stood between his legs as he noticed how ugly the bruises were. It was going to be infected if she didn’t do anything soon. She used her x ray vision and looked around the room, looking for something to help her. She found out this was the storage room for the lab and she felt lucky about it. She found some gauze and antiseptic. She used her super speed to grab everything she needed and came back, stopping abruptly in front of him. Oliver just kept staring at Kara and what she was doing, not feeling able to move. She noticed some open stitches near his collarbone, his shoulder was bleeding and it looked bad and he also had another wound under his torso, on his right side and his arms were also injured with cuts and strains of blood. As Kara took care of all of them, in silence she started noticing his old scars. She stopped abruptly and kept looking at his body.

"Oliver…"

Oliver felt a discomfort when he saw the look in Kara’s face. He hated for people to see his scars. They were terrifying and a reminder of the awful past he had, the awful things he had done. He tried to put his jacket back.

"You shouldn’t have seen them…" He whispered as he felt her strong hands stopping him, taking his jacket off him once again.

"I’m not scared…" She whispered back as she looked into his eyes.

Suddenly something else hit Kara in her stomach. She could feel heavier goosebumps as her fingers were still touching his old scars.

"This… Each and one of them represents your story, and what you have been through…"

"Kara, they are not nice stories. They are horror ones."

"Hardships makes us stronger, remember?"

"Someone wise told me that…" He said as he looked down

"I meant it!"

"Kara…" Oliver lifted his head "I’m not ready to talk about it… But it’s ok now." He gave her a weak smile "I forgave myself a few months ago…"

"I’m glad to hear it… Even having no idea why…"

"Believe me, I have my reasons…"

"Ok."

She said as she turned her attention back to his recent wounds. As she took care of them she tried to distract her thoughts but it was an impossible task. She managed to put bandages in his wounds and she couldn’t help but notice his strong muscles. They felt really strong against her hands and another chill took over her spine. She was doing her best pretending there was nothing happening, until Oliver spoke again.

"It wasn’t weird?"

"Hum?" She looked confused at him "What?"

"To see them kissing?"

Kara’s face went blank and she moved to another bruise, the one under his torso, near his abs. Oliver swallowed hard as he felt Kara’s soft hands near his abs. He noticed she was nervous and blushing hard after his question and looked intensely at her, waiting for her reply.

"I hate that they have our faces… I can’t imagine a world where I would support such terrible ideas…"

"I know."

"But yeah… It was… I guess."

Back in the cortex, the rest of the team waited for the weapon to be ready as they talked.

"Ray what could you tell us about Dark Oliver? The more we know about him, the better – Nata said as Sara nodded in agreement."

"He was a frat boy once. Rich, his family was powerful. They had control over everything."

Ray looked thoughtful to the floor as he kept remembering Dark Oliver’s backstory.

"One day, he went away with his girlfriend Laurel and his dad. She was a meta human, had a supersonic scream but no one knew that back then. The ship wrecked and we all thought they died. His girlfriend appeared years before, she was a totally different person. One day, she got lost in the woods and died. We found out afterwards that Oliver was alive but was also different. And he was the one that killed Laurel. What we’ve heard is that he ended up on an island in North China Sea and he found Nazis there. He was trained by them and when he got back, he received the order to kill his girlfriend because she was the daughter of officer Lance, a cop that fought against the Nazi party on our Earth. And he did it not thinking twice. There was this myth about a league of assassins also from Nazi party that trained him…"

"So it’s pretty similar to our Oliver, except he never killed Laurel here…"

"And the assassin part?" Alex asked as she looked curious at Sara

"Oliver and I, we both have a dark past…we did a lot of bad things we are not proud of just to survive. For a moment there, we were assassins. We were both trained by a league of assassins…"

"This story keeps getting brighter and better." Mick said as he took a sip of beer. "I’m loving it!"

"The thing is we have been through a lot. So it means that this Oliver is just like our Oliver but he never got rid of his darkness since he kept working with Nazis and kept doing horrible things…"

"That’s what I meant when I talked about it." Felicity said as she got up "I know half things Oliver have been through, I’ve been there… It was not pretty…"

"His past was then times worse…" Sara commented as she looked at Felicity

"I know… That’s why I’m worried… Imagine all of that, but with a Nazi Oliver with no regrets, no self-redemption, not guilt…"

"I see what you mean." Amaya said as she looked at Sara. "What do we do?"

"We let Oliver deal with him as he wanted to!" Sara got up as she walked around "I trust Oliver can handle it, and if this is what he wants, we must respect it."

"I agree." Alex said as she stood beside Sara "I have no idea what he had been through, but maybe this is important for him… I can understand him…"

"Ok, so the boss will deal with the lunatic Oliver!" Reneé said looking at Barry "And what about the evil you?"

"Well… We deal with him the same way we did with Savitar." Harry said entering the room with his hands on his back and looking happily at everyone. "With this!" He brought his hands to his front and showed them a big dark weapon" The speed force bazooka, improved and better than before.

Everyone looked surprised at Harry while some of day approached him, looking the weapon from up close.

Back in storage room, Kara was dealing with the wound in Oliver’s arm as he hissed again.

"I’m sorry!" She said with worry in her eyes as she finished bandaging him.

Kara left the bottle of antiseptic on the table, beside Oliver as she looked back at the bandage, pressing it slightly with her hand to make sure it wouldn’t fall down.

"It’s ok." He whispered as Kara lifted her head up, meeting his eyes.

Kara unconsciously caressed Oliver’s muscles on his arm, under the bandage as her eyes locked with Oliver’s. He started memorizing every single detail of her face as he felt her hand caressing his arm. Kara could hear Oliver’s heart beating fast against his chest and she felt a sudden chill down her spine as her fingers traveled down his arm, touching his hand. It was like she was hypnotized. She looked down abruptly and turned around, blushing hard and more nervous than ever. Her intention was to leave the room as she was starting losing control of herself around him, but she stopped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, not sure anymore what she was doing.

Oliver looked at Kara so close to him and suddenly so far away. His breath was feeling more erratic by the second and when Kara turned around, he thought she was going to leave for good. She stopped, her back still to him. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t think, he just could look at her hair falling down as a cascade of curls on her back. He blinked and it all happened at once.

Kara turned to Oliver, walking fast towards him as she grabbed the back of his head with one hand and his strong arm with the other hand, bringing her lips to his in a kiss full of want and hidden desire that almost made Oliver lose his balance. Kara stood once again between his legs as he kissed her back with the same want. Oliver was definitely taken by surprise, but he couldn’t bring himself to hide his feelings anymore. If it wasn’t Kara making a move, it would be him, he was sure. Oliver’s righ hand went to the back of her neck as he gently gabbed her hair, bringing her closer. His left hand squeezed her waist as he brought his body forward, feeling her chest closer to his. Kara’s lips had a unique taste and he already felt addicted to it, it was insane, he thought. Their tongues fought for dominance and danced in sync at the same time. Kara suddenly felt the air leaving her chest as she took a second to take a breath. They opened their eyes, staring each other from centimeters away, with their mouths hanging a bit open as they felt each other’s heavy breaths. It took them only seconds before Oliver took her glasses off, putting them on the table, and grabbed her neck once again, strongly this time and locked her between his legs, kissing her more passionately. One of Kara’s hands traveled down his chest, to his abs as she reached for his right tight, caressing it strongly as she felt his hands on her back and waist, pressing her as hard as he could. It was a good thing she was made of steel, because he couldn’t bring himself to be careful anymore. Kara lost herself in his roughness as she kissed him back, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her as she took a few steps backwards. They never broke the kiss up as Oliver walked towards Kara, making her back hit hard a shelf. She ignored it since the pain never came anyways, and the only thing she could feel was Oliver’s strong body pressing hers against the shelf. She lifted her right leg, caressing his with her foot, his hips pressing harder against hers, letting her well aware of what she was doing to him. The room was incredible hot now, even for Kara that usually wasn’t affected by ambience heat. It was all Oliver, she was sure, and she felt like she was delirious as her hands went to his back. Oliver strongly grabbed her fists, and she let him. He brought her arms up her head as he kissed her back. Kara brought her hands down slowly as she opened her eyes slowly, her eyes meeting Oliver’s as she looked serious at him, her hands going slowly through his naked chest as she bit his lower lip and repeated it, never taking her eyes from his. Oliver felt like he would lose his mind at any second by now, thanks to what Kara was doing to him. He wasn’t expecting she was going to kiss him; neither would do it with such want. He always knew Kara was strong but never thought she was that strong, that she would be able to make him feel loss of words. Her hands exploring his upper body was doing certain things to him, he wasn’t even able to try to hide it. His hands went centimeters under her tank top, caressing her flat and strong abs as they looked at each other, breathing erratically still. Oliver brought his mouth closer to Kara’s cheeks, smelling her scent and feeling dizzy. He gave her small playful bites from the base of her neck to the base of her ear and whispered to her ear with a rough voice.

"You are driving me insane."

"I can tell…" Kara exhaled as she felt his hips pressing against hers once again and her heart jumped into her chest as his short beard scratched her skin "I…"

She couldn’t keep talking. Oliver kissed her back passionately like she might vanish at any moment. He wasn’t expecting to feel anything else for anyone since he broke up with Felicity half a year ago. He had some one night stands, but nothing deeper than that. He knew he was screwed once he saw Kara in that gorgeous pink dress at the church and from that moment on, he was sure he was beyond screwed. The way she looked at him a few seconds ago told him everything he needed to know. He felt her leg going slowly up and down his own leg. She left a small moan out between their passionate kiss and that made him want her even more.

Rao, Oliver was a damn good kisser. He was strong, he was turning her world upside down just from a hell of a kiss. For Rao, he was hot. In every single aspect, she thought as she felt his tongue battling hers once more, and his strong hold on her waist.

"You are so stubborn." She whispered between their kiss "It’s infuriating!" She said as she turned them around using her super strength, pressing him against the shelf this time.

"I know." He said, impressed with her strength. That was something that always amused him "He kissed her back as he felt Kara pressing her body against his."

He grabbed her by the legs and lifted her abruptly, turning them around again as she crossed her legs behind his back. Her back hit the shelf once again, making a few things drop on the ground but they ignored it. Kara left another soft moan out as Oliver kissed her neck. Hearing that so close to his ear brought up another level of roughness Kara never thought Oliver had in him. He brought his lips back to hers as his tongue changed its rhythm against hers, it made her insides burn slowly.

"I want you." Oliver whispered between their hot kiss.

"So do I." Kara whispered back as she brought her legs down, her hands going to his back, reaching his butt and pressing him against her. Their chests were practically glued together as Kara closed her eyes again as she took a deep breath. "But we can’t…" She took a step away, turning around to look at him, but still only a few centimeters away.

Oliver opened his eyes, almost out of breath as he looked into Kara’s eyes.

"I know." He whispered back to her as he caressed her face.

"Yeah…"

Kara said as she looked at him, trying to pull away from him. He was like a magnet to her, the more she wanted to pull away, the more she felt drawn to him. They looked seriously at each other and Kara’s eyes traveled down his body. He heart raced once again as she grabbed the waist of his green pants and gave a strong pull, making him bump into her as she attacked his mouth once again, strongly this time, making them both fall down. Oliver rolled over Kara’s body as soon as his back hit the ground. It hurt like hell but he ignored it and brought his lips back to hers. It was like an addiction, he thought while he tasted her mouth against his. It was a sweet taste just like her scent and he knew it would haunt his dreams from now own. Kara turned them around, being on top of him, never letting him go. If felt like they were alone in the world, lost in each other. He felt amazing against her and she couldn’t help but want him as much as he wanted her, now more than ever. Then it hit her. They had a mission to complete. And anyone could come in since the door was unlocked. She felt his hands going down her back and opened her eyes abruptly.

"Someone can come in…We have a mission to end… I…I’m sorry…We really can’t… Not right now." She whispered as he kept kissing her neck.

"I know" He said as she closed her eyes, not wanting to let this moment go, but feeling the need to.

Kara got up and recomposed herself in super speed. She looked at Oliver still on the ground and smiled at him.

"I wish I could recover so fast like that." he whispered, his breath still erratic as he looked at the ceiling.

"It’s ok…" Kara said as her eyes traveled down her body and she blushed, knowing right away what he meant.

She turned around and walked out of the room, touching her lips with her fingers quickly before heading out for good. Oliver stood lay on the ground, his back to the floor, shirtless and still breathing heavy. Wow, it was all he could think. He had never met anyone that could mess with him like that before.

"I’m so screwed… And I don’t care!" He whispered to himself, smiling like a teenager, if this was even possible for him.

Oliver Queen was in love. He was also scared, because he had no idea if it was just a thing that happened in the heat of the moment or if Kara felt the same… He also couldn’t leave the room so soon, considering the state he was in. He wished the room had a shower. A cold one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> This is a shorter chapter because is more like a preparation for all the fighting that is about to happen. Thanks for ur comments and I hope u like this one :)

In Star Labs cortex, almost everyone gathered around the place, waiting for Cisco and Caitlin. Everyone was feeling anxious and nervous for the plan to work and it all be over. So much for a calm day, thought Iris as she sat beside Barry, holding his hand into hers. Cisco came in with a big smile on his face and looking at everyone with a syringe in his hand. Kara felt dizzy out of sudden and bent down, holding her stomach.

"CISCO!" Oliver yelled as Cisco jumped in scare, running back inside the lab and coming back to the cortex with a led box instead.

"I’m sorry man, I forgot…" He looked at Kara, with worry in his eyes "Are you ok? I’m sorry…"

"It’s ok Cisco…" Kara said as she took a deep breath.

"This little rock was a nightmare to turn into liquid. We don’t have the proper materials as you may have in your Earth… But we managed it."

"We tested its chemicals and I tried to triplicate its effects, so we make sure Overgirl stays down for good." Caitlin said as she saw everyone’s faces turning a bit brighter and positive.

"Finally!" Stein said as he got up, coming to Caitlin and hugging her strongly. "Finally! Thank you Dr. Snow."

She smiled as she hugged him back. She felt like he needed this hug and had no idea how to express it, so she tightened it.

"So we have everything we need. Let’s go!" Nate said as he stood up.

"Let’s roast some Nazis!" Mick said as he held his gun up, dying to kill a bunch of the type of guys he hated the most. "I can’t wait!"

Cisco opened a breach and Ray took a few steps further.

"We are going to the Freedom Fighters Headquarters, because is safer."

"Do you have tech? Like a good computer and a good connection?" Felicity said as she looked at Curtis.

"Yes."

"So we are going with you!" She said as they got up as well, clapping their hands "This is our jam, and you all will need it!"

"That’s ok!"

"Wow…Oliver agreeing…" Curtis said as his face lightened up even more.

"We cannot waist time!" He said as Cisco opened the breach and they all stepped in.

"DAMN NAZIS, I’M COMING FOR YOU!" Mick said all excited out of sudden, making others jump in a scare.

Earth X

As soon as the last member of team stepped in the Freedom Fighters headquarters, Cisco closed the breach behind him and looked around. They were in some kind of furnished old room. It was a huge space with a red carpet on the ground, a shelf on the right wall, full of books. In front of it there was a huge desk with two chairs.

"Welcome to our hiding place…"

"How on Earth do you guys keep this place hidden?" Felicity said as she noticed there was a long corridor, full of doors and there was a huge stair at the end of it. "This looks like a mansion. How do you hide a mansion?"

They heard footsteps approaching and turned around to look who it was. Oliver looked surprised as he recognized the face. At least, on his own Earth he knew the guy.

"A small trick a sorcerer, really close friend of mine and I planned." He smiled as he took his cigar in his hand.

"Constantine…" Oliver said and everyone except Felicity, Sara and Diggle, looked at him.

"You look exactly like that bastard!" Constantine said as he looked at Oliver with a suspicious look. "Do I know you?"

"I’m not happy about it, either…" Oliver commented "I know a version of you…"

"Oh… The multiverse! What a crazy world huh?" He said as he greeted Ray "More of our own has been knocked down, man… Not even my tricks can hold them anymore…"

"I brought back up!" He said "This is the heroes from another Earth. They will help us."

"First, we need to rescue Jackson! Dark Flash got him!" Stein said as he stepped closer to Constantine.

"Let me show you around so we can plan what to do first…"

Ray showed them the place. It had a lot of bedrooms, it was like a big sorority house. There was a room with a fireplace, 3 bathrooms, 2 study rooms, but the sad about everything was that everything was old, the house had a really cold vibe, like the place was dead inside.

"This place gives me chills! And not pleasant ones!" Mick said as he looked around alert for any surprises.

"All our world is like that now. Full of sadness, loss and sorrow. More and more people are giving up, hiding and living a terrible life. My team has been defeated, most of them are injured… It’s really hard."

"Don’t lose hope!" Kara said out of sudden as Ray’s voice lowered. She reached for Ray’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, smiling sweetly at him. "As long as we have it, we still can win this. I know things seems hard right now, but we can be stronger than that!"

"I… I have to ask you…" Ray said as he sat on the couch of the library of the mansion, after the tour. The others had spread around the place while Nate, Sara, Alex, Stein, Ray Palmer, Mick and Constantine kept talking to Ray about their worlds. "How did you escape this terrible fate in your Earth?"

Nate got up and started walking around the place as he thought about his Earth’s history.

"We had many losses as well. It was between 1939 and 1945. There was the Allies and the Axis, formed by the Nazi Germany, Italy and Japan after Germans invaded Poland. We had from 50 to 80 million fatalities. There were massacres, genocide, strategic bombing, starvation, the first use of nuclear weapons ever. In 1942 Japan lost the Battle of Midway and Germany and Italy were defeated in North Africa. Then Allies invaded Italy, France that was occupied by Nazis and later, Germany. It was ugly, but at the end we won…"

"And about Hitler? What happened to him?"

"He married his loved one in 1945, if he was ever capable of it…I really doubt it. But two days later they killed themselves to avoid being captured. Their bodies were burn."

"It was the same on our Earth, except he never married…" Alex commented as she thought about how crazy it was to hear another version of the history she learned when she was a teenager. "He just killed himself."

"I guess in all universes he is a coward soon of a bitch!" Mick said "And he need to die here too, and I want to burn him, alive to cause more pain! Quick death is too easy for him…"

"Couldn’t agree more, Mick!" Sara said as Ray led them to the computer room to show Felicity their tech.

Oliver walked around the place, looking for anything that could be a threat to them. Kara walked next to him, making him give her a small smile as he noticed her presence.

"It’s all clear! I x rayed the whole place as soon as we got to tour around."

"Perfect!" He said as he imagined Kara wouldn’t go in anywhere without checking in first if it was safe, specially being in a Nazi universe.

"Listen…" Kara said as she looked down her feet, feeling nervous all over again. It was the Oliver effect on her, she thought. "We should … talk…"

"Kara…" Oliver stopped and turned to looks at her "I will understand completely if you want to forget what happened between us or if have any regrets…"

Oliver wasn’t going to lie to himself. He worried. He felt like at any time, Kara would realize their kiss was a big mistake and that his life was too dark and he was too damaged. She was a ray of sunshine, the last thing he wanted was to bring darkness to her world. Kara smiled shyly at him as she considered his words.

"That’s the thing, Oliver. I don’t!"

And it was true, she didn’t. There was no way she could ever forget what happened between them. The only thing that actually made her worried is that she never stopped to think he lived literally miles away, universes away. He was also the mayor of his city, the main vigilante of his city… There was a lot to consider, but at the time, she only could think about feeling his lips on hers. And it was tempting. She tried to be rational, but it backfired. There was no being ration when it came to Oliver Queen, and she found out the hard way.

Oliver looked surprised at her. He had no idea if she had just jumped into the moment before or if she was actually feeling like he was right now. And he couldn’t even try to describe what he felt right now, especially after their kiss. It was full of passion, full of hidden words. He couldn’t help but be attracted to her from the moment he saw her the first time. He was scared, terrified but also curious, he remembered. Aliens was a new territory to him, but he came to find that at least Kara was nothing he imagined, she was way better. And he had to agree with Barry, it was pretty damn cool she could lift a whole building with her hands, and fly… But what most impressed Oliver was he heart and compassion. The way she cared for others, the way she tried to inspire people without even realizing, the faith she had on humans. It was something breathtaking. He would never in a million years regret their making out a few moments earlier, it was just impossible. Oliver took Kara’s smile at him as a good sign. He could have hope, couldn’t he? Even if he had no idea what they were doing.

"I’m glad. Because I’m not as well! I just… I have no idea what are we doing actually…"

"Well, I’m relieved to know it, because I also have no clue… At all." she laughed and looked down her feet again. She looked back at him, more serious. "I’m not that lucky when it comes to those things… Specially with humans…"

Oliver could see her eyes getting teary. He caressed her face with his fingers as he took one step closer to her.

"It seems like we are perfect for each other… Because I have the worst luck as well…"

"What a nice duo we are." Kara teased with a weak smile "So… I guess we will need to figure things out…"

Oliver rested his forehead in Kara’s, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Somehow." He whispered and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.

She felt unlucky. She felt her heart in piece since the day she had to send Mon El away. She wasn’t expecting to be able to try to be with anyone anytime soon. And here she was. She had a bunch of fears deep down her, well hidden, because she hated feeling and being vulnerable. She had try once and once again felt shattered. Those worries from before came all back the moment she felt Oliver’s kiss. The worry of opening yourself to someone just so you could feel lost and abandoned once again. It was the story of her life. She couldn’t help but feel guilt, feel scared. Guilt for trying to be happy again. Scared because this different universes thing could go really wrong and she had no condition to feel hurt once again, not this soon. She decided she was starting to freak out and she needed to calm down. Oliver felt something change with the way Kara held his arms as his hands went to her hair, getting lost on her curls. It was like she was scared of something and was holding on to him. Kara opened her eyes and they found Oliver’s looking right back to her, telling her everything would be ok.

"GUYS!!!" Felicity shouted as she backed away from the computer. "Something strange is happening!!!"

Oliver and Kara just smiled at each other, agreeing with their eyes they would talk about it later. An entire world depended on them right now. All teams ran towards the computer room, to found Felicity terrified looking at the screen.

Someone exactly like her, but with long black hair appeared on the screen.

"This message is for you so called Freedom Fighters! Surrender now or the intruder dies and you will be the next! Make no mistake, we know about Constantine magic, we will find you and hunt you down! We will no longer wait!"

Felicity couldn’t move as Barry approached her, putting a hand in her shoulders.

"I… I am… This…" Felicity rambled as she couldn’t form any coherent sentence.

"Welcome to the club, Felicity…" He said as he looked at the computer "Can you track the signal?"

"Su…Sure…"

"Man, I hope I don’t meet my version on this Earth…" Diggle said to Dinah as she looked worried at him.

"Me too."

Felicity tried her best to focus. Curtis sat by her side along with Cisco and the three of them working together managed to find where the broadcast came from.

"YATZI!" Cisco yelled as he clapped his hands together. "GOTCHA!"

"Let’s go, suit up!" Oliver said as everyone got ready for the hunt.

Felicity gave them all directions through their comms as everyone spread around the city to go to the place. They couldn’t risk being found together; it would draw too much attention. Oliver, Kara, Barry, Caitlin, Sara and Alex went together cross some dark alleys. Kara used her x ray vision to see if there was any threat on the way.

Ray Palmer, Zari, Nate, Mick, Amaya and Wally were the firsts= ones to get there and once the rest of the team arrived as well, Kara stepped forward to use her x ray vision again.

"There are many people spread around all over the building."

"There is any way you can see where Jackson is?" Stein asked, feeling anxious by the minute.

"Yes" She focused on the top floor where she could see Jackson with some guy that gave her a chill down her spine. "He is there, top floor, going left, in a room. There are more people there… And I don’t think you guys will like it…"

"Who is there?"

"Him…"

"Hitler himself?" Nate looked at Kara with wide eyes. It was terrifying to hear stories about World War II, about what that man has done. To imagine to see him, face to face, it was even worse.

"Nothing we can’t handle, let’s go!" Sara said as she went ahead, being followed by the others.

"If we find any other innocents here, we need to help them!" Kara said as she looked around "This must be the place they bring the people they capture… to torture… I can see something in the basement…" Kara said with tears in her eyes. "It’s awful…"

"Hey…" Oliver approached Kara "We are going to help them." He looked at the rest of his team. "Let’s spread through the building."

Nate escorted Stein to the last floor so they can rescue him. Kara and Alex went through a corridor as they found two girls locked down, looking like they were starving. Kara started breaking those cages as she approached people.

"I’m not Overgirl, my name is Supergirl and I’m from another universe. We are here to help you, along with Freedom Fighters…"

The girls looked at Kara really scared. Kara smiled at them reassuring them they could trust her. Kara thought about how it must be hard for them to do it, since Overgirl was her clone.

"Look at me." Kara said "I’m not her… I swear. We are here to save you!"

"Your clothes are different…" The smallest girl said as she briefly smiled at her.

The girls ran away anyways, and Kara and Alex kept looking around. Kara walked in front, looking at the other rooms as Alex walked behind her. Suddenly, a familiar voice made Alex jump in scare.

"How brave you are to come here and let my prisoners go!"

Alex turned around, looking in shock as Kara was far away from her, but listened and turned around as well.

"S…Sara?" Alex said, feeling really confused. She felt the exact same way when she saw the evil copy of her sister. This doppelganger thing was still weird and scaring for her.

"Who the hell are you?..." Sara said as she walked closer to Alex "Cat got your tongue?"

"Alex?" Kara said as she came closer to them. "Alex?"

Alex stood in shock, feeling confused. That Sara wore the same black and red outfit, with double S on her chest and carrying a mask on her hand.

"This is not our Sara, c’mon!" Kara said as she gave evil Sara a really strong punch in the face, knocking her out. "She won’t stay down for much longer, let’s go…"

Alex grabbed Kara’s arm and they both ran. They got to a huge room where a huge fight was happening.

"Let’s go! Our friends need help!" She said as she entered the room with Alex behind her, ready to kick some Nazi’s ass.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara felt something peaceful inside her, she had no idea where it came from. She actually couldn't tell where she was. Everything was really confusing. She could see her sister in front of her. She turned around and saw Oliver smiling at her. It was everything so bright, what was happening? She walked towards Oliver, feeling warmth inside of her as she never felt before, it was like it was revealing to her what she truly felt deep inside. She smiled at herself as she looked around and could see all her loved ones surrounding her, also smiling at her. It was a calming and peaceful feeling. She felt safe and loved.

But she wasn't safe.

She opened slowly her eyes, confused about everything. As her vision became less blurred, she could see a huge mess happening. People fighting everywhere, rays of light passing by her in super speed but she could see who it was: Wally, Barry and that freak Dark Flash. She looked to her side and saw Oliver stuck in an ugly fight with his evil twin. He had fury in his eyes and was determined to take Dark Oliver down at any cost. For a brief moment, it worried Kara. Worried about Oliver's thirst for justice and what it might do to him if he gave in his natural instincts of killing the guy. She had some hope it wouldn't come to that, but she worried. As she turned her face, she saw Overgirl floating above her.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty! I'm not done with you!" She laughed as she attacked Kara once again.

Kara was quick to roll over the floor and take flight in super speed, going in Overgirl's direction and punching her hard on the face.

Oliver was having a harder time than he thought he would, fighting Dark Arrow. He had the exact same abilities as him when it came to hand on hand combat. It was like he could anticipate all of his moves, blocking him every time. Oliver wasn't going to let him win like that, so he fought even harder. It was a bit scary, he confessed mentally to himself, because it was like Oliver was looking at the mirror in his darker days from the past. This is what he could have been… It was scary. Kick after kick, twirl after twirl, kneeling on the guts, hand blocking arms, Oliver never felt so exhausted in his life like he was feeling right now. Oliver took a few trick arrow and shot him, but he blocked with his own arrows, being a bit faster than Oliver and being able to shot him in the shoulder five times in a row. Oliver kneeled on the floor, feeling a hell of a pain but never gave up, still trying to hit Dark Oliver. He used his feet to make Dark Oliver trip as he was distracted trying to push the arrows deep into Oliver's flesh. Dark Oliver rolled on the floor as he fell, getting up again and kicking Oliver in the face. Oliver hit his head on the ground as he tried to ignore his pain. He took off the arrows one by one in an abrupt movement, holding back a scream of pain. He felt dizzy, he had no idea what those arrows had, and he wasn't sure if he could get up again. Dark Oliver prepared one more arrow to shoot him but Kara landed on the ground between them, her back to Dark Oliver.

Oliver looked at Kara standing between him and Dark Oliver. He was sure she was going to knock him down or something like that but she just kneeled in front of him, as she caressed his face.

"I'm not sure why, but I know this is important to you. Get up Oliver! I know you can do this!" She said as she stood up and reached her hand to him. "I have to go back to Overgirl, she is waking up from the ground." She looked to her side and then back to Oliver "You wanted to take this horrible person down, and I know you can do it. Also… I trust you." She smiled with a knowing look as she ran fast towards a totally awake Overgirl.

Oliver took a deep breath as he looked at Dark Oliver again. He was just pointing the arrow towards him with an evil smile on his face. Oliver recognized that look because he had it once in him. That vicious look, that enjoyment as he teared bad guys down torturing them, as he killed his enemies in cold blood, when he dropped a lot of bodies when he came back to Star City. Everything was like a movie in his mind. He remembered how he felt alone when he came back, how he could trust no one and how he thought he was destined to be his own company for the rest of his life. All of bad dreams he had about his enemies coming back to haunt him and his loved ones, and how some of them came true. All things that made half his life a living hell, he could see reflected on that evil version of him. He looked Dark Oliver deep in his eyes as all the hell broke loose around him, and decided it was time to put an end on all of this. He felt like he needed to be the one to face his evil doppelganger, so he could put all darkness behind him for good. It was all enlightening now. Even having meeting Kara, and falling for her little by little as he was sure he was, all of that he could look in another perspective. So this was beyond personal, this was beyond important. This was crucial.

Oliver let his quiver and bow on the ground and ran viciously towards Dark Oliver. His attack was so fast, he literally took the arrow Dark Oliver shot at him with his hand and broke it in half, giving him a high kick on his chest, making the guy hit the wall. Oliver trapped him against the wall, giving punch after punch anywhere he could reach. He took him by the collar of his suit and threw him on the ground, hitting his nose repeatedly until he heard a cracking noise. His hand was all blooded now and he couldn't care less.

Constantine tried to use magic to contain some of the Nazis that tried to grab Ray and attack him, while Ray used his powers to throw some ray of lights to them, knocking them down.

Wally ran fast outside and came back in a matter of seconds while Barry was distracting Dark Flash, as he planned earlier with the scarlet speedster. He just hoped it all worked. Barry notice Wally's sign that everything was ok now and he lured Dark Flash outside.

Cisco and Caitlin were literally thrown behind a huge garbage can on the alley near the Nazi headquarters, by Wally, and they rolled on the ground.

"I need to remember to thank Wally for being so delicate about this!" Cisco said as he rested his back on the can, looking at Caitlin "Hey… Are you ok?"

\- I need her for this to work… - She said looking terrified at Cisco, but decided to be brave so she could help her friends. That was why she had come along after all.

Cisco looked frightened at Caitlin as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting Killer Frost take over. Her hairs started to change to a light blonde, almost white. Her eyes turned an electric blue, her lips turned dark blue. Her whole face got paler and she looked up, smiling satisfied.

"It's great to be back!" She said with her cold voice. "I hope this doesn't take long, I hate the smell of trash…"

"I'm sure it won't take long now… I hope so…"

And it didn't. In a matter of seconds, two streaks of light appeared on the street. Barry stopped abruptly as Dark Flash stopped as well, looking at him in a maniac way. His back was to the trash can so he couldn't see Cisco approaching slowly behind him. Neither he could see Caitlin coming from behind the can, walking majestically towards him. She raised her hands and arched an eyebrow.

"Time to get frosty!"

Since Barry was distracting him, Dark Flash was caught by surprise as he felt his whole body turning colder and colder. He couldn't move. He tried to phase through the ice but it was not working and he started feeling desperate. He couldn't even talk. Cisco took the speed force bazooka from behind his back and shot Dark Flash right in the chest.

"Say hi to them for me… If you can unfreeze yourself!" Barry said

The three of them watched Dark Flash disappearing into a bright white light and suddenly he was gone for good.

"Are you sure he won't escape?" Barry looked at Cisco full of worries in his eyes.

"Yes. I made sure of make a few changes in this beauty." Cisco gave a playful kiss on the weapon as he smiled at Barry "Let's just say he will have to find a permanent home there…forever!"

Barry and Cisco high fived each other, smiling with the first victory against the Nazis.

"One down!" Cisco said as he looked at Killer Frost. "And you? Are you going to help us?"

"That's why I came for, right?" She smiled as they went back to the building.

Killer Frost entered the place frosting all Nazis she found along the way and throwing some sharp ice sticks at others. She was having the time of her life.

Oliver was still going with all his got against Dark Oliver. That situation for him was beyond personal and not just because it was his evil self, but because he saw everything he could have lived if he kept drowning in darkness. He had no mercy, never held back each punch he gave him, each kick, each arrow that he drove into some part of Dark Oliver. His screams, his angry and desperate voice echoed Oliver's owns like a flashback, for every time he had suffered in the past, every loss he had. Oliver managed to kick Dark Oliver down to the ground and jumped above him, punching his face so quickly, Dark Oliver ended up passing out, his face all blooded. Oliver used one of his tricky arrow to involve him around strong wires, keeping him from moving in case he woke up suddenly. He felt exhausted. He felt a strong need of sleep, and a shower, but all of that could wait as this fight was far from over and Jackson was still in danger. He looked to his side just to see Kara still fighting Overgirl. It looked like a tie since they were both looking beaten up, tired, but determined to beat the crap out of each other. Kara's eyes found his, just after she used her heat vision on Overgirl's forehead again. Oliver nodded slightly with his head. It was time.

Thea, Dinah and Sara were pretty busy taking care of a few Nazi guards and Evil Sara. Sara fought against her twin evil like a warrior, but couldn't help but feeling weird all the time. It was the last thing she expected. Just as Oliver, she also had a glimpse of what could have happened to her if she was still deep in darkness as she was when she first joined the league. And it looked like this Sara also had her own league as she had the same techniques as her.

"I'm recognizing your fighting style…" Evil Sara said as she took Thea by surprise, by punching her arms and twirling, kicking her stomach. She looked back at Sara "League of Assassins…"

"Former…" Sara said as she failed trying to stop Thea from getting hurt.

"I'm still on it!"

"You talk too much!" Dinah said as she was fed up hearing that egocentric lunatic.

Thea got up and took a sword from behind her back, one she had brought with her to this Earth and wasn't expecting on using it. She was way better with swords than with arrows. She managed to scratch Evil Sara's face and right calf as Dinah gave them a look and took a step back, giving a huge scream, the loudest she had ever pulled off. Half guards dropped on the ground, their ears bleeding. Evil Sara tried to cover her ears but was throw away with the blast from Dinah's cry. Her back hit the wall as she crashed to the ground. Sara attacked her when she was still down as Thea hit her with her blade, carving it on her shoulder.

Kara Danvers distracted Overgirl, by trying to grab her neck and hold her still, giving enough pressure for her evil copy to be pissed. Oliver approached Overgirl, but she managed to push Kara far from her, and turned around, grabbing Oliver's neck and bringing him high on the air.

"You will pay for what you did to my Oliver!"

"OLIVER!" Kara shouted as she saw them high on the sky.

Kara wanted to help, but it was no use since Oliver had the kryptonite syringe in his pocket. She saw as he started to look dizzy around, managing to gather strength to take one of his hands inside the pocket of his pants. He took the syringe and jabbed it on her neck. They both fell to the ground, with Overgirl yelling in pain and the veins on her face turning green.

Alex and Cisco came running towards the evil alien on the ground as Alex grabbed her and Cisco prepared to open a breach.

"It's now or never, take her to the DEO and lock her there!" Kara said as she looked desperate at Alex.

"Ok, ok… We will be right back." Alex said hugging Kara really quickly "Take care of everything here!" She looked at Oliver, Sara and Kara and grabbed Overgirl in her arms, not so happy about it, but doing it anyway.

Once the breach opened, Cisco and Alex, carrying Overgirl, stepped in and disappeared before Kara's eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at Oliver and Sara.

"They are going to be ok. Overgirl is captured, Dark Arrow is down…" Oliver said as he gave a weak smile at Kara.

"And Dark Flash is trapped on the speed force." Killer Frost came closer to them as she spoke.

"So it's just a few guards now…"

"And Hitler himself!" Barry said out loud as he gave some Nazis a bowling effect with his super speed, taking a few down at once.

"The team is advancing towards the target… We need to take down just a few more guards so we can deal with the main problem with no more surprises." Sara said as she walked in the direction of a few other guards.

Kara and Oliver stood were they were, with Dark Oliver knocked down near them, still out. Oliver looked at him on the ground, taking deep breaths as he tried to recompose himself. The exhaustion was beyond real. Kara took a few steps closer to him and gently touched his hand with hers. She felt him tightening his hold in her hand as he kept looking down.

"Are you ok?" She looked worried at him as her fingers caressed his hand.

"Now I am…" He looked at her, giving her a knowing look as he smiled "Thank you."

Kara felt goosebumps on her stomach as she saw Oliver's smile. His fight with Dark Arrow must have been though for him, to deal with whatever he needed to by taking him down, so for him to be able to give her that genuine and sweet smile, it meant everything was ok. She also could feel his fingers against her hand and she couldn't wait for it all to be over. She could teel he needed to rest, and so did she, it was really overwhelming everything that was happening. She smiled back as she looked around, letting his hand go. Oliver followed her to the stairs as they went to the next floor and took down a few more guards. Half the team was on the top floor, fighting and exploring the rooms looking for Jax.

Nate tried to cover for Stein as they approached another room at the end of a dark corridor. He steeled up, taking a few guards down as Stein reached the door and entered it.

It was a scary room, with a really poor light. He looked at the corner of it and there was a huge iron cage. His heart jumped a little when he could see who was inside of it.

"Jackson!" He whispered as he saw his friend finally.

He needed to do something, he felt desperate to take Jackson from out of there, but there were a few shadows moving around it and Stein had no idea what to do. Fear took over him as he noticed who was that was coming out of the shadows.

"Grey, it's a trap!" Jackson said as a maniac laugh echoed the room.

"Hitler… Adolf Hitler." Stein said gasping in shock

"It's the great führer to you!"

Stein looked at Jackson that had a desperate look in his face. Stein couldn't even imagine what Jackson might have suffered in there, and a uncontrollable rage started taking over him little by little.


	9. Chapter 9

Ray, Amaya and Mick were walking on the third floor of the Nazi headquarters. They took a while to get there since they found many guards along the way, trying to stop them from moving forward. Once they got rid of the guards, they kept walking to the fourth floor. As they passed some dark rooms, Mick stopped abruptly, looking shocked.

"Hey Mick, keep going! We need to find Stein and Nate…" Ray said as he looked where Mick was looking.

"What?" Amaya said as she took a step closer.

"Snart!" Mick said as he entered the room, being followed by the others.

Leonard Snart was on the floor, with black pants and a white, but really dirty, tank top. He looked terrible. It looked like he had been beaten up and starved. Mick took a few steps towards him, not even thinking about looking around to see if it was safe.

"Mick, he can be a Nazi and…"

"Your idiot!" Mick said as he turned around, looking angry at Ray "Do you think he would be locked up in those conditions if he was a damn Nazi?"

Ray looked at Mick in shock, not knowing what to say. Mick was really pissed about seeing Snart in that situation and was not even trying to hide his anger.

"He must be fighting with the Freedom Fighters." Amaya said as she looked closer. Her intuition never failed her before, and she was damn sure about this.

Amaya looked deeply to Snart, sensing something really sad and heartbreaking from him. He was definitely suffering, God knows for how long, she thought.

"Oh… That makes sense" Ray said as he looked embarrassed at Mick "I’m sorry… But Mick, this is not our Snart…"

Mick took a deep breath, trying not to hit Ray in the face, because he was surely asking for it. He was not the smartest guy in the world, he knew it, but it was not that hard to understand what was going on here. It was true, it was not the Snart they knew. Snart they knew was dead and wasn’t coming back. Once they met a version of Snart, from before all this hero team thing, but he returned to his time so things could happen as they did. Mick felt back then that he wanted nothing more than to save his friend, change things, but even him knew what mess this would cause, so he buried his grieve and moved on with life. Now, seeing this Snart, probably a hero, because in this Earth things seemed reversed, in this state. It was like seeing his old pal suffering. He couldn’t care less which Snart that was, he didn’t deserve this.

"I know it! But it doesn’t matter. I won’t let a clone of my friend being locked up, especially if he is also fighting Nazis! Step aside, I’m going to melt the locks…"

"No wait… You can harm him in the process" Amaya said as she held Mick’s hand "Let me do it! Trust me!" She smiled as she looked deep into his eyes.

Mick looked at Amaya, caressing her hand for a few seconds before giving her space to do whatever she was going to do. He felt something really weird inside and let her hand go, it was something he never felt before and it started messing with his head again just as it messed him back then when Amaya first joined them. She was the only one he fully trusted in the whole team, so he had a feeling she would succeed. A brief smile appeared in his face as he watched Amaya channeling her totem and summoning the strength of an African elephant. She grabbed the bars of his cage and tore them apart, creating a huge hole. Snart jumped in scare as he tried to see who was it.

"No…I’ve done nothing…" He said as he covered his face.

Ray looked at the scene and a great sadness came over him. He never thought he would see any version of Snart afraid of anything and here he was, a Snart deep with fear for his life, with many bruises and looking weak. Mick ran to Snart as he helped Snart stand.

"We are not disgusting Nazis. We will help you!"

Ray also never had seen Mick like this, so caring and worried. It was like he was letting his true self come to the surface and he couldn’t help but smile.

"What are you smiling for, haircut?" Mick said coming back to his old self as he looked mad at Ray.

"Nothing." Ray said as he rushed to help Mick.

"Who… How… Mick’s dead…" Snart said as he looked scared and confused at Mick

"We can explain later. We are not from around and will help you, that’s all you need to know for now!" Mick said as they carried Snart out of the room. "Can you stand?"

"Yes…"

"Do you have any weapon here?"

"I have my cold gun; they took from me. One of the guards has it."

"Let’s take it back then, and teach those Nazis not to mess with us!" Mick said as they looked for the guard with Snart’s gun.

It did not take long for them to find him. He was walking around threatening another prisoner that was being carried in, wearing a jacket really similar to what Snart used to wear. The bastard probably took it as well, Mick thought. He was going to pay!

"This gun doesn’t belong to you!" Mick said as he took his heat gun and burned the guard’s feet and arms.

The guy let the gun drop and Ray took it before it hit the floor. Amaya closed her eyes and summoned a gorilla, knocking the guard down with a single punch.

"Thank you!" Snart smiled as he lowered himself and took his jacket back. He kicked the guard’s face before going with the others to the top floor.

"Let’s bring this building down!" Mick said smiling to himself.

Earth 38

Alex and Cisco arrived at the D.E.O bringing with them Overgirl, each one of them holding one of her arms.

"Oh my God, Supergirl?" An agent asked with wide eyes as Alex interrupted him.

"No, this is not Supergirl! Hurry, lock her up in our safest cells. She has the same abilities as Kara, but she is a Nazi."

"What?" J’onn asked as they arrived, full of worries as he looked to Kara’s doppelganger. "What happened?"

"Take us there!"! Alex said as Cisco followed her, carrying Overgirl.

J’onn brought them to a special cell, built for contain kryptonians, in any case Kara was affected by red kryptonite again. They kept it locked and it was a secret location only him, Alex and Winn knew and had access to.

"Kara and Oliver took Overgirl down with the kryptonite they got from Cadmus. Now we all are in Earth X helping save a friend. Their world is terrible J’onn… We could see what it was going to be like if Nazi had won here, and it’s terrible. People are suffering… We need to go back."

"Wait…"

"I have to! I can’t let them down. Kara is there fighting as well…"

"I wasn’t going to stop you Alex" J’onn said as he hugged her. He could feel she needed it "I’m going with you!"

"Yes!" Cisco said overly excited as he looked embarrassed at J’onn and Alex "Sorry, got carried away…"

J’onn reassured Alex that Overgirl was not going to harm anyone never again. Alex felt a bit more relieved as Cisco opened the breach back to Earth X. J’onn turned into his green Martian form and they stepped in the wormhole.

Earth X

"Here…" Oliver said as they brought Dark Arrow’s tied body to Barry "Are you sure you can take him to Argus on our Earth?"

"Yes, I am! I’ll bring him directly to Lyla!" He smiled at Oliver as he held dark Oliver with one hand "Nice job taking him out! I’ll pick evil Sara upstairs and bring her too."

"Good idea, since she is trained by a league of assassins…" Oliver said as he thanked Barry again.

"Now there is only a few more guards… And him…" Kara looked serious at Oliver as Barry ran fast, opening a breach back to Earth 1.

Oliver and Kara were left alone in a corridor of the Nazi headquarters. All of the others were scattered through the building, all of their fighting noises being heard. That was for sure the craziest day both of them ever had in their lives. And them both were so exhausted. Kara felt like she would fall asleep as soon as she could find time to sit on a chair. She was not physically tired, but mentally. It was so much for her to worry, all of those people on that Earth, having Overgirl creating chaos everywhere and Kara feeling not being able to take her down. It was really exhausting. And she could imagine it was the same for Oliver, having to deal with an evil version of him. She couldn’t wait for it all to be over so they could relax even for a little bit. Oliver looked deep into Kara’s eyes as he could see what she was thinking, like he understood her looks at him. He briefly smiled as he couldn’t hold back anymore. He just suffered a heavy emotional charge and needed to feel her embrace. He held one of her hands and brought her closer to him while she wrapped her arms around his waist. Oliver kissed her forehead, his fingers tangling in her hair as he felt his heart jump into his chest.

"Our friends need us!" He said in a whisper.

"So let’s take a deep breath and help them…" She said as her face came closer to him, giving a small peck on his lips.

They took a deep breath together and opened their eyes. Oliver smiled feeling a lot better and they kept on walking, Kara floating this time as they found more guards on their way, knocking them down easily.

The word about an attack on Nazi headquarters of Earth X spread really quick and a bunch of guards invaded the place. Half of Overgirl’s team were battling others on streets while others hid themselves as the news about her, Dark Oliver and Dark Flash being defeated by Freedom Fighters and heroes from another universe spread quickly as well. People that hid against Nazis where coming out on streets to fight, inspired by Ray and the others. It was like a light of hope was shining on their direction and they could believe it was possible for things to be better, so they fought with everything they had. It was like a domino effect and suddenly tv news was reporting a true revolution all over the world, where people were coming out of the shadows to fight.

The Ray, Mick, Snart and Constantine reached the streets to help people to fight while the others remained inside to try to take Hitler and his guards down. Alex, J’onn and Cisco came back from Earth 38 and ran towards the others, on the last floor. There were more guards trying to invade the place.

"This is like never ending…"Alex said as she used her special gun against the masked guards.

'I’ve had enough of this!" Cisco used his powers against them, blasting them all away against the walls as J’onn used his telepathic powers against their minds while he flew, knocking half of them down.

"I’m sensing great danger. Last room of the floor, go!" He shouted as he knocked down the rest of the guards standing in the corridor.

As soon as they reached the room, they saw Ray – atom, Nate, Stein, Jackson looking startled at Hitler as he held a remote control in his hands.

"The moment The Ray left to your universe I knew this day would come…" Hitler said as he looked at Alex, J’onn and Cisco. "I told your friends here one slam movement and we all blow up. I don’t mind dying… Can’t say the same about you, given your faces right now!"

The room was in completely silence. Hitler looked at them, his thumb almost pressing the button. Nobody could move and the rest of the team was scattered around the building, knocking down agents. Stein and Jackson looked at each other. They were really close, so if only they could reach their hands a bit they could become Firestorm and it would give room for them to take Hitler away from that remote. Jackson looked at Stein and nodded with his head.

It all happened so fast, they barely could understand what happened. Stein and Jackson reached for each other hands and when they were barely touching, Hitler turned his back and shot at them. Stein moved fast, in front of Jackson and took the bullet for him. It went right through his abs. Oliver and Kara arrived just in time. Kara used her heat vision to melt his gun while Oliver reached to his side, elbowing one guard that entered the room right after him on his nose. With a quick move, he took the gun from his hand and shot Hitler on the heart. He took a few more steps towards Hitler and shot him in the head this time. Jackson hugged Stein, desperate as Ray and Nate ran to him to try to help. Amaya looked at the others feeling desperate as Sara ran towards Cisco.

"Take him to Star Labs. Now."

"I’ll do my best to save him." Killer Frost turned into Caitlin quickly and ran towards Jackson and Stein.

"Hurry!" Cisco said as he grabbed Stein and with his free hand opened a breach.

"I’ll go with them." Wally said as he grabbed the three of them and ran fast through the breach.

Jackson stood on the floor, in shock, looking to the floor with his hands fully blooded.

"I… What…"

"Hey, Jax…" Kara helped him get up and hugged him strongly. "It’s ok… Caitlin will save him… Hey…" She caressed his head as she felt him crying desperately in her shoulders.

She looked at everyone, telling them with her eyes that she got this. She kept hugging him as he cried.

"It’s my fault… Why I had to…"

"This is not your fault!" Sara said as she walked to Kara and Jax, caressing his back. "Never again say a thing like that, no one blames you… That soon of a bitch is rooting in hell now…"

Sara smiled at Kara as she nodded with her head. Kara let Jax go and Sara brought Jax in her arms.

"Let’s get back to the headquarters. He needs to calm down." Sara said as she looked at the others

"While you help Jax, we need to think about what we will do now…" Kara looked at everyone else "We came here to let people know that they still have hope to live in a better world, and now it’s over for Nazis. People need to know it. Know that we won’t let the bad guys take over anymore." She walked to Ray and held his hand with hers "That you guys will protect this Earth and let people know they have a shot at happiness."

Ray’s eyes were teary and he hugged Kara as strong as he could.

"Thank you. Thank all of you. I know your friend is in danger and this is not a good moment, but we are thankful for your help!"

"We need to have faith that everything will be ok" Amaya said as she looked at the door.

Mick and Constantine came in, Mick with a vicious smile on his face.

"The bastards are down!" He looked at the ground and saw Hitler’s body "Oh, you took down the biggest bastard! Nice!"

"He shot Stein!" Amaya said as she felt tears coming down her eyes.

"Where is the old man?" Mick said looking around and feeling confused.

"They took him to Star Labs. Caitlin is trying to save him…"

"She better…"

"She will do her best Mick!" Amaya said as Mick left the room abruptly.

Amaya looked at the others and went after Mick. He stood with his back against the wall at the end of the corridor.

"Mick… We all are worried… But we need to believe everything will be ok."

"The old man…" Mick started as he looked to the ground, thoughtful. "He was annoying like hell sometimes… But he got my back when I thought I was nuts. He operated my brain, you know?" He looked at Amaya, surprisingly smiling. Amaya smiled back at him as she kept listening. "I told him once if he told anyone I cared about the team I would kill him…"

"Mick…"

"The old man is team… Is… Family. Family protect each other!"

Mick stepped away of the wall and mentioned to walk away. Amaya reached for his arms, asking him to wait. He stood still, looking confused at her. He started feeling all those weird stuff he felt before and it annoyed a bit of him, but he just waited. Something in Amaya’s eyes was different.

"I care about you! Just so you know it."

Mick felt warmth in his heart for the first time in his life. People never really cared about him and he made sure to keep them away for safety, his safety. It was not wise to let yourself feel for others, he thought. But then, Amaya got closer, giving him a small peck on his lips before walking back to the room and he just stood looking startled. Suddenly, something awake inside of him, he took his fire gun and walked back inside the room, towards Hitler’s body.

"Son of a bitch!" He said as he burned his body with his guns until there was nothing left but ashes. "He doesn’t get to have the chance of having a funeral or anything!"

Everyone followed Ray back to the Freedom Fighters Headquarters to plan what they would do so they could spread the word about what happened and end the Nazi domination once and for all. While they waited for news on Stein, it was the best they could do, Oliver thought, as they all got in and went straight to the computers room. Felicity came running and hugging everyone. They told her about Stein and what they were going to do. Felicity felt shocked about the news, but tried to think about something to help, and then she got an idea.

"Let’s do this and honor Stein at the same time." Kara said as she heard the whole idea and smiled to the others.

"I just hope they can save Grey… But yeah, let’s do this!!!" Jackson said as they all pressed their hands together, like a team and repeated “for Stein” out loud.


	10. Chapter 10

Earth X

The teams were ready to leave for town square when a guy also wearing a suit, came in, with a brunette in his arms. She was deeply hurt and totally out. Ray approached them, worried and looking confused.

"Thea? Oh my God… Roy? What happened?"

"I found her on the street. I don’t know what happened."

"THEA?" Oliver passed by everyone in a hurry "Who did this to her? What happened? And who are you?" Oliver said almost grabbing the guy by his neck.

"This is our Human Bomb. He’s on our side." Ray said trying to calm Oliver down.

"I found her like this on the streets… She is losing a lot of blood already; I came here because I knew Ray got some back up from another universe… I figured she might be one of your team members."

"Ollie, I’ll bring her to Earth 1. Caitlin will know what to do." Barry said as he grabbed Thea and reassured Oliver she would be fine.

"Ok… thank you"

Oliver watched as Barry ran with his sister on his arms. It was too much for him to handle right now, after everything that happened and he felt like he would fall down at any moment. He felt a presence beside him and Kara’s hand intertwining with his subtly, without anyone noticing. He squeezed it hard as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Earth 1

Wally waited outside the medical area of Star Labs, worried as he saw Barry coming with Thea Queen in his arms.

"Help!" Barry said and Wally ran to call Cisco.

"What? Oh my…" Cisco said as he grabbed Thea and brought her as well to the medical area "This day keeps getting worse."

"Is everyone else ok?" Wally said as he watched Cisco disappear behind the door.

"A friend of Ray found Thea on the street, we don’t know what happened…"

"Let’s hope she recovers…" Wally said as he sat down again, feeling even more anxious than before.

"Are you ok man?" Barry looked worried at him

"Yes…I’m just worried…"

"We all are man… This is not easy. I need to go back there, there are still some small Nazi gatherings on the streets, we need to stop it from getting bigger… We will be back soon."

"No problem, I’ll stay here. Good luck out there!"

Earth X

"I don’t think what happened to Thea was random" Nate said as he looked around as they talked outside the headquarters.

"We will only know what happened if Thea wakes up…"

"She will, Oliver!" Kara said as she looked at Oliver, and then at Nate "But I know what you mean… The streets are full of Nazis, still trying to fight. Somehow she must have been attacked. We need to act now!"

"And no one better than you to do it, Supergirl!" Sara said as she crossed her arms, smiling proudly.

"Why me?"

"Overgirl was their leader here, you and Oliver took her down. Her face represented fear in this Earth, yours represent hope. You did in our Earth; I know you can do it here." Alex said as she took a few steps to her sister and hugged her. "Be the hope this people need!"

Everyone looked at Kara nodding with their heads. Kara felt nervous all of the sudden. She looked at the sky and knew what she needed to do.

"I’m going to hack a few news broadcast all over the world while you do it" Felicity said feeling excited about the idea "We will let everyone know what happened!"

A few moments later, they gathered around the town square with everything they needed: cameras, equipment, Felicity had a laptop with her while she worked her magic. All heroes from Earth X, Earth 1 and Alex were in line, side by side as Kara flew high above them. A crowd started gathering around, curious about what was going on. They had fear in their eyes and scared faces as they looked around to see a bunch of Nazi guards on the ground, looking like they were heavily beaten.

"People of Earth!" Supergirl started as she looked to the crowd that was getting bigger and bigger and to the camera in front of her. "My name is Supergirl and I came from far away with my friends here. Today we stood against hate, against the terror. You have suffered enough in the hands of Nazis but this ended today. Overgirl is locked safely far away from this world, and so is Dark Arrow and Dark Flash. Adolf Hitler wounded one of our own, but he died in the hands of one of our greatest heroes. You don’t need to fear them anymore. Their reign is over!"

People started looking at each other, finding it hard to believe it, but feeling joy taking over them at the same time.

"We order all Nazi organizations around to world to surrender. Our heroes will scatter the world after you and to stop you, don’t be mistaken! You lost!" Supergirl said as she looked at the Ray who joined her high in the sky as he could also fly. He managed to shoot bursts of light, making the whole place brighter than ever.

"It’s a new era my friends! The Freedom Fighters will do whatever they can do put everything back into place. All Nazi trying to stay active, we will take you down! And if you are a meta, have any abilities and wants to help us protect our world, the Freedom Fighters Headquarters are with its doors open to you."

"We need you all to be strong, to keep fighting. Everything is going to be ok again, I promise. I know you lost dear people to you and I know you had to hide to survive and barely had a decent life over the years. I know when darkness comes to us, we have this feeling of wanting to give up, wanting to let go because everything seems useless, like it doesn’t matter anymore. But it does! You matter, your lives matter. Hardships makes us stronger in life, makes us want to keep fighting for those we love."

Kara lowered her head and took a deep breath. She thought on what to say next since she could recognize the look into those people eyes.

"I felt alone once. When I escaped Krypton against my will, having to leave my mom and dad behind, my whole world. I was going into the unknown, losing everyone and everything I once knew. I was terrified. I got stuck with my pod for so many years, and I had no idea what to do, I thought I was going to die there on space, all by myself. And then I came to my Earth, and felt scared once again because I had to deal with so many changes, new people in my life… I kept losing people and then I realized that I had powers for a reason. I took something new, something scared and made it into something that could help others, even if I felt really scared of what might happen. This feeling of fear you had, this scare of what’s next to you, all of this, you can take it and make it into something positive. I promise you all that soon, this horror you lived will feel like an old memory. Better and brighter days are about to come, just have faith!"

Everyone started to cheer and clap as Supergirl landed back on the ground with Ray. Oliver looked at Kara with tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. He had no idea about what she had lived in the past, about her old life. The opportunity to talk about it never came since he first saw her, and he could imagine the pain she kept inside her, finally understanding now her sad look earlier. He couldn’t be more proud of her, and he couldn’t help feeling inspired by her as well. That even having such a dark past, she kept going on like a light in the end of the tunnel, a sunny and bright person that always saw the positive on people she barely knew. She was truly an inspiration. Dark times have surrounded him again, and he wasn’t going to let it dominate him. He turned to his side and hugged Kara.

"We will talk later, but thank you!" he whispered to her as they hugged.

Back on the Freedom Fighters Headquarters, everyone gathered on their biggest room. It has a bunch of chairs, a big couch and a fireplace. It looked like a huge living room, for people to chill. It was a cozy place they had in there, something so different from Star Labs, DEO or even the bunker in Star City. Dinah looked around as she noticed all those details, how they had a lot of pictures of their team around the place, like they were a big happy family.

"It feels like home…" She said as she looked at Ray "Is a nice place you guys have here."

"We decided to make it look like our second home since the outside world were so full of darkness."

"Our bunker needs some light; you know?" Felicity joked as she came towards Dinah and Ray.

"You can make your place feel like home as well. It’s important to feel like it when you work with people like we do, protecting the world."

"This is a good advice; I’ll definitely bring this up to Oliver… Not now, later…" Felicity said as she looked at Oliver from the distance.

"Let’s wait until Thea gets better" Dinah smiled at her and they kept walking around.

Oliver couldn’t help but worry. He had a bit of hope inside him, telling him to have faith, thanks to a certain flying blonde, he thought, but he couldn’t help it. Thea was the only family he actually had, he just couldn’t lose her too. He sat in the couch, a bit away from everyone else as he kept thinking to himself. The team decided to wait until next morning, just in any case there was any resistance from the few Nazis left, so there was no way Oliver could know about Thea. Constantine turned the TV on as he looked at the others.

"Hey, come see this! They are talking about Kara’s speech. And how there are Nazis surrendering all over the world."

"There’s a bit of resistance in Europe, though…" Curtis said as he watched the news as well.

"We have associates all over this world" Ray told him "They will deal with them just fine!"

Ray walked to the center of the room as he looked at the others.

"Since you guys decided to stay until next morning, you are welcome to pick any room from the third floor, they are all for our guests."

"Thanks man, because I need a nap!" Diggle said as he patted Ray on the shoulder and went upstairs.

Some of the teams did the same while others stood around chatting or walking around the place. Kara never thought twice as she super speeded to a room for a nice and long shower she was desperately in need of.

"Hey…" Ray Palmer approached Oliver and sat beside him.

"Hey" Oliver answered almost in a whisper.

"I know you must have a thousand things on your mind now… I just want you to know that I’m sorry about Thea…"

"Thank you…"

"And that I might have a way for you to communicate with them back on Earth 1."

"What?"

Oliver looked in shock and surprise at Ray. He got up, mentioning for Ray to follow him.

In the meantime, Kara walked around the huge room she picked. It was amazing, and had a huge bed. There was a bathroom inside of it and she got in, locking it from inside. She took her suit off and stepped in the shower. As the water came down, she thought about everything that happened. All the sadness she felt before ever going to Earth 1 came back inside her chest like a hurricane. The loss of Mon El, the loss of her parents, her planet, all the feels came back when she remembered her speech. She knew she would feel like that but she had to. It was the only way to give those people the hope they need after losing everything in such a tragic way. Most of them were born into that awful system, so they had no idea what happiness and freedom was like. Their world was about to be turned upside down, so she felt like she needed to let them know it wasn’t a bad thing. She wished somebody could have done that for her when she was so little, scared and alone. Thank Rao, she wasn’t alone anymore. She had her sister, she had Eliza. She had J’onn, Winn, Lena, James… And now she had Oliver, even if it was for a moment since it all happened so fast. She recognized the look of feeling lost and sad in his eyes as well. He told her they were going to talk later and thanked her. She was curious what he was thankful for, but she could imagine the hard things he must had to deal with… It was never easy, this life of saving people. She couldn’t help but smile, touching her lips with the tip of her fingers as she remembered their moments together, their kiss. She remembered every single detail of him, his short beard scratching her cheeks, his strong arms holding her tight and she loved that he was not even trying to hold back since she was invincible, and even so, she could have an idea of his strength. They never had the chance to enjoy themselves, it was always something really bad going on but now… Now the craziness was over. They were so far away from their homes, but were close to each other. Kara turned the shower off and grabbed a clean towel that hanged on the side of the shower box and dried herself out. When she came to Earth X, she brought her fake glasses and a change of clothes, in case there was any need to disguise herself as Kara Danvers. It was a knee-length baggy grey skirt and a sleeveless white tank top with silver buttons on its front, that closed next to her neck and had a cute collar. She was tired and wanted to be in her pajamas, but this was her only option. It was this or back into her Supergirl suit. Kara finished buttoning the top, doing a high ponytail with her hair and left the room, not wearing her glasses this time since everyone there was a super hero and knew she was Supergirl anyways.

Inside Oliver’s room, he was standing shocked as Ray showed him a weird grey device. It looked like a videogame, similar to what his son owed.

"Stein created this so he could talk to his daughter when she got pregnant. They used to live chat on video, since he was time traveling with us and couldn’t see his grandchild so often. Before we came to Earth X, he left the one that was with Lily in Star Labs with Harry, and the other is this one. He said we never knew when we were going to need it."

Oliver looked at it as he found the on button. He smiled as he pressed the call button and waited. That Stein was a genius, he thought as his heart felt heavy again. He was not just worried about his sister, he was also worried about him, the friend that helped him with so many things, the last alien invasion, and this fight right now.

"Oliver?" Harry said as he answered his call "How are you doing it from another Earth?"

"Hi Harry" Ray said as he appeared on the screen, next to Oliver. "Stein made it possible to communicate through time and space. This device can reach another Earths and time periods if the other person has its pair."

"Wow! Amazing!"

"Well, how are they?" Oliver said tired of the small talk.

"Wait a second…"

A few moments later, Cisco’s face appeared on screen. He looked worried and like he had cried. That made Oliver than thousand times more worried.

"How’s my sister? And Stein?"

"Caitlin fought hard to save her Oliver, but it was a hard surgery. She lost so much blood, we almost lost her twice… She is stable now but she still hasn’t woken up. Caitlin says we have to wait now. It’s up to her to wake up."

Oliver nodded with his head, his eyes full of tears. He took a deep breath as Cisco looked at him with a sad face.

"Stein’s still in surgery. Caitlin stabilized him at first so she could operate on Thea since her case was a bit more dangerous than his. Then, she started on him. This was 2 hours and 45 minutes ago. Wally is almost creating a hole in the ground, walking from side to side worried. Tell me how are things there… We really need some good news."

"We took all of them. Kara gave an inspiring speech because we felt like everyone should know what happened and those people needed hope. Felicity hacked all the media from all over the world to broadcast Kara’s speech."

"That’s my girl!" Cisco smiled, cleaning his teary face.

"There are some few resistance, but they are taking care of all over the world. Things are starting to fell right again around…"

"That’s great news! I’m telling the others here. Please be safe!"

"We will stay here tonight to make sure everything is ok. We leave by the morning."

"By 9 am I’m going there to pick you guys up. Barry won’t be able to bring everyone back at once."

"Ok, thanks Cisco!"

"See you!" Cisco said as he turned the device off.

Oliver gave back the device to Ray and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ray! This was really helpful."

"Anytime, man…" Ray said as he smiled back "You need some rest, so I’ll leave you alone…" He completed after going outside his room and closing the door behind him.

Oliver sat on his bed, looking at the walls of his room. He got up, walked around thoughtful as he noticed the bathroom inside his room. He never thought twice, and took his clothes off in the way to the bathroom, and took a well-deserved shower. 15 minutes later, Oliver was only in his green suit pants, all the rest of his clothes, his bow and quiver and even his underwear was left on the ground. He sat again on the bed, feeling like caring the weight of the world in his shoulders. A few tears came down from his eyes as he tried to take a deep breath and calm down. This were so uncertain but at least Thea was out of danger. Stein was being operated by Caitlin and he had total faith in her.

The door slowly opened and Oliver looked up to see who it was, when his heart jumped inside his chest.

"Can I come in?" Kara asked in the sweetest voice he has ever heard in his life.

He gave her a small smile and nodded with his head. Kara got in, closing the door behind her.

"Ray told me this was your room as I was looking for you… Hey…" She noticed some tears coming down his face and kneeled in front of him, her fingers wiping the tears from his face. "Are you ok?"

"I spoke with Cisco… Ray brought me this device… Thea had surgery but is not awake yet. Stein is still on surgery… They don’t know what will happen…When she will wake up…"

"I can’t tell you what will happen…" Kara said as one of her hands caressed his cheek and the other held his shoulder "All I know is that even if it’s hard, we have to hope for the best… Cause otherwise we have nothing else left."

"I have no one else left…"

Kara hugged Oliver strongly as his chin rested on her shoulders. He couldn’t fight the tears anymore, it was too much, way too much for him to handle.

"I have no family left. I saw my dad killing himself in front of me. I saw my mom being murdered in front of me. Now I saw my sister almost dying in front of me…"

"You can cry Ollie, there’s nothing wrong about it" She whispered as she caressed his head "It’s good to let all out."

"It’s not fair to you…" Oliver let go of her hug but started into her eyes, a bit closer.

"I had my share of crying already…" She gave him a weak smile

"I can imagine…" He held her hand, giving it a little push as he brought her to sit beside him on the bed. "My thank you earlier was about that."

Kara looked at him confused as he held her hand with his own, caressing it.

"I could tell you were sad earlier. I didn’t know why, but I could tell… And even so, you just went there, giving those people hope. Your speech… It touched me. I could relate to so many feels you described. And I noticed that you were also talking about yourself when you mentioned wanting to give up, and almost giving up hope… I don’t know what happened, but you had strength to get up and keep fighting. You fought for me, for my friends, for everyone you cared about… And you still gave hope to a whole world. I have no idea how you do it, but I’m glad you did. You also gave me hope… And for that, I’m thankful…"

Kara lowered her head as he thought about everything Oliver just said.

"I’m sorry if it might look like I’m pressuring you to tell me about your past by the way…"

"No, it’s ok." She looked at him and smiled "One day soon I’ll tell you about it… I’m just not that ready… yet. Is just that… Alex thinks is a recent thing, but the truth is that are a bunch of accumulated things and the last one that happened was like the last straw."

"I know the feeling…"

"And it was hard to put it all behind me, get up every day and do what I do…Is still hard, but recently, some things have been helping. That’s why I wanted to go to Barry’s wedding so badly. I needed the fresh air."

"I have to confess that you have been helping me at lot lately."

"So have you… I wasn’t expecting… But it happened. I feel less alone… It’s hard to explain since I’m always surrounded by people."

"Sometimes we can be surrounded by half the world and still feel alone…"

Kara looked at him in a curious way. It made sense, he was the Mayor of his city, he was the leader of his team of vigilantes. He was full of people around him, all the time. But she had no idea he felt like that as well.

"I have a son… I found out about him two years ago, but kept him away because it was dangerous. His life was in danger, one of my enemies tried to kill him. So he went away with his mother. Since it all became calmer, they have been visiting more. I’m always surrounded by a lot of people in the City Hall, at the bunker… but I feel less alone when I’m with my son. An 11-year-old. Now danger is back to Star City, so they have been away, for safety, him and his mother. So that old feel of loneliness was back…until that day in Star Labs."

Kara smiled as she saw the look into Oliver’s eyes. She reached for him, kissing his cheeks as she caressed the other side of his face.

"I also need to thank you. In the fight, you gave me strength to get up and fight my demons…"

"I know he was dark and a Nazi Oliver… But it was not you there… I know the feeling because I felt terrified looking at that Kara…"

"It was like I was looking in the mirror…" He said as Kara just stared at him.

This was the moment Oliver was afraid of. Telling her about him, his past, and maybe scaring her for good. Olive felt surprised as Kara held his hand tightly as he spoke.

"I had to do a lot of things to survive…things I’m not proud of. I was a killer, a monster once…"

"You had to do what you had to do, it makes you a survivor, not a monster. The past doesn’t matter because you changed and you care about the people, or you wouldn’t dress in your suit all night and risk your life to save others. "She said as she looked down at his torso, full of bruises and scars. "I know the look in your face, I was there once, believe me. I’m not afraid of being here with you, your past doesn’t scare me. What I care about is what you do now, in the present, and for what I care, you are a great hero to me… A bit nuts, but a great one" She joked, looking deeply into his eyes.

That was all Oliver needed to hear and he was taken by surprise, for sure. He knew Kara had a golden heart but he had no idea it was this much.

"I also know why you wanted to be the one to take down Dark Oliver." She said as her forehead rested on his "You needed to erase your demons, he represented your demons, your dark past. For you to beat him it meant you got over your darkest hours and was ready to forgive yourself."

"Kara Zor El, I don’t deserve you." He said as he brought his hands to her cheeks, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Yes, you do!" She whispered in between their passionate kiss.

Kara’s hand went to his waist as they kissed, bringing him closer to her. Oliver heart jumped faster as his tongue explored her sweet mouth. Suddenly, Oliver started feeling with no strength left, and collapsed on the bed. Kara smiled as she bent over his naked chest. She gave him another kiss and looked at him, her arms on both his sides, on the bed, supporting her weight.

"I think we need some rest…"

"I’m tired…" Oliver smiled as he looked back at her, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I’m mentally tired."

"I envy you right now…"

"No you don’t…" She said playfully as she sat back on the bed, preparing to get up.

Oliver held her arm just before Kara could get up. She looked at him, with a small smirk and wondering eyes.

"Stay?" He whispered "I need a nap, but I also need you by my side."

"Well… I can use a nap as well" She teased him as he adjusted on the bed "I’ll stay."

Kara laid down on the bed as Oliver adjusted himself. They were almost glued together, facing each other. Her hand caressed his cheek as his hand caressed her back. Kara slowly closed her eyes, Oliver following her right after.

A few hours later, it was very dark. Kara was on her side and when she turned around, Oliver was with his back to her. Kara got closer to him, looking his back scars. She couldn’t imagine all the suffering each one of those hid but she knew there was a really – and literally – strong man there. The tip of her fingers started to contour each one of his scars as she lost herself in thoughts. She rose a bit from the bed, bringing her lips closer to his shoulder. She gave it a small peck as her fingers kept tracking his back scars.

"Hm… Kara?" Oliver murmured as he was starting to be half awake.

"Yes?" She whispered as she kept giving small kisses towards his shoulders and his back.

"My scars…" Oliver whispered as he felt worried because his back scars were even worse than the ones Kara saw one in his chest.

"They are as beautiful as you are" She whispered as he turned around to face her. "I told you they not scare me…" She completed as she started slowly kissing his chest, going up through his neck, next to his ear. Her hands traveled through his torso, to his abs.

Oliver felt chills down his spine with each kiss of her. He wasn’t expecting to be woken up like this by Kara, but he had to confess he was loving it, every second. Kara pushed him to the bed so he had his back to the mattress again as she slowly moved one of her legs, laying above him. Her lips went to his abs as she slowly opened the pants of his suit, taking them off. She went back on kissing his abs, giving him small bites along the way while using her tongue to tease him. She could feel his hands caressing her head and his breath changing its pace. His chest rose up and down and she made a trail up his chest, going through every single scar he had, her legs pressing his waist. Oliver’s hands went up Kara’s legs as she reached his neck, her hands replacing her mouth on his chest. She could feel his strong hands going under her skirt and chills took over her entire spine.

"Never forget how beautiful you are, especially on the inside" She whispered to his ear as he couldn’t take it any longer, and attacked her mouth, his hands miming his mouth actions.

Oliver held strongly her waist, his other hand holding tight on her hair as he let her ponytail go, throwing her hair tie far away. As Kara’s hair fell down his face, he grabbed a few lock in her neck, bringing her closer to him. Kara responded to his kiss pressing her hips against his as she straddled him, locking even more her legs around his waist. They had so many interruptions and tension around them for so long, it was all exploding now and she couldn’t care less, she needed him and badly.

Oliver lips went to her neck, sucking on it as his hands went to the buttons of her tank top. He opened one by one, slowly kissing the skin he was revealing. He suddenly lost his patience and just gave a hard pull on it, making the buttons pop away on the floor.

"I’ll have to go back on my suit now…" She laughed as she felt his beard scratching the skin on her chest.

"You look stunning on it" He whispered as he kept kissing her everywhere he could as she pressed her hips harder against his and he lost it.

Oliver turned them around abruptly and one of his hands held her leg against his waist, going up to under her skirt as he looked intensely at her. Kara’s eyes were locked on Oliver as little by little they helped each other get rid of the rest of their clothes. Kara felt as nervous as ever but also couldn’t help feeling the burning heat of the air around them and between their bodies. There was nothing else keeping them apart anymore, and she felt like heaven feeling his skin against hers, their chests pressed together and everything else. She locked her legs around his tights, caressing his legs with her feet as she felt him pressing himself against her. Oliver brought his lips back to her neck, as he kissed her there, going to her shoulders and giving more kisses. His hands traveled through her body, caressing her in such a way that Kara’s voice echoed in his ears as low moans. It did unexplainable things to him just to hear her soft voice so close to his ear, expressing everything that he made her feel. Oliver felt a sharp pain on his waist as Kara tightened the pressure of her legs on his and he knew he would have bruises in the morning. Again, couldn’t care less. For someone that had been tortured so many times as he was, the pain he felt now was nothing, and he was more than glad to take all of that.

"Did I hurt you?" Kara opened her eyes abruptly, worried as she saw the look in Oliver’s eyes.

"No, don’t worry" He smiled as he kissed her neck

"I can… I can hurt you… Are you sure?"

"Kara…" He whispered in her ear as he used all the strength he had to give her as much pleasure as he was feeling right now "I can take it!" He said in a serious and hoarse voice that did things to Kara’s insides "Don’t hold back, please… I need you."

"Good" She said as she turned them around again and locked his arms against the mattress, holding them there. "Because I need you too."

Oliver looked at Kara in such a way that if she wasn’t tuned on before, she was definitely by now. She attacked his mouth, leaving all her previous frustrations take over her body, and his as Oliver looked deep into her eyes.

"So, there’s no need to rush things" He said as he kissed her passionately as he started moving slowly towards her, in such a romantic way, it melted Kara’s heart even more, if it was even possible. "Look at me, babe" He asked in a whisper as Kara opened her eyes and locked it with his.

Oliver turned them around again, kept moving slowly this time, reaching places that created slow burns in Kara’s insides. She noticed the look in his eyes and how he sensuously licked his lower lip and bit it from time to time. Kara’s nails went to his back as she grabbed him strongly, scratching him with every move of him. Oliver studied every reaction and every expression of hers, every sound she made as they made love. Her hand went to his heart and she could feel it slamming against his chest. She smiled at him and he couldn’t resist her anymore, bringing his lips back to hers as his tongue searched for hers practically in slow motion as they devoured each other.

"Ollie…" Kara moaned as she heard his low grunts and moans next to her ears, turning her even more on and she never thought it was possible, like she was feeling something unexplainable. She couldn’t bring herself to say another word, just incoherent sounds as her lips searched for his once more.

Kara felt dizzy as she kissed Oliver while felt him taking all over her, she never noticed when she gave him a playful bite on his lower lip, but ended up adding too much pressure. Oliver hissed as a small amount of blood came out of the corned of his lip.

"I’m sorry" She whispered, worried as he looked at her, not caring for his new wound

"It was nothing, don’t worry" He laughed as she cleaned the blood with her finger.

Kara smiled back at him, licking his wound slowly and kissing his lips at the same time as he kissed her back with want. Kara’s heart raced like crazy and her mouth hang opened as she tried to catch her breath while Oliver made her feel amazing things over and over again, making her lose any self-control she had left. He collapsed on Kara’s side as she pressed one of her legs between his, laying with her head in his chest and her arm around his waist, breathing erratically. They both had huge smiles on their faces as they looked at each other, unable to say a single word.

It was 7 o’clock when Kara started to open her eyes. This time, she wasn’t feeling sad or alone. She was feeling great and so fulfilled. She turned around only to see Oliver sat down, with his back to her. She crawled to him, with her knees on the bed, standing behind him as she grabbed his shoulders, massaging them.

"Have you slept at all?" She said into his ear as she licked his neck.

"I couldn’t. Can’t stop thinking about last night…"

"Me neither."

Oliver smiled as he felt Kara’s kisses. He opened his eyes and turned his head to his side

"Thank you for being there for me… I’ll never stop worrying; I know… But you made everything easier to handle…"

Kara’s lips were on his shoulder as she smiled widely. Her hands started caressing his arms.

"I’m always here for you, Ollie…" She said as her hands traveled to his chest.

Oliver could feel Kara’s bare chest against his back and couldn’t help but smile. The way she touched him, she was up to something. He had no idea Kara had this side on her. She was definitely full of surprises.

"Someone seems to be on fire…" He whispered as she gave him a playful bite on the neck.

"You saw how I am with food?"

"Yes, I… Oh my…" Oliver realized what she meant by that but couldn’t complete his sentence as he felt her hands traveling down his chest, and going further.

It was a long time ago Kara felt anything like this, like something has been woken inside of her. She couldn’t get enough of him and she knew she was doomed. She was sure of it.

"Well…" She said as she smiled to see him grabbing hard the sheets as he rested his back against her chest, his head resting on her right shoulder. He closed his eyes as Kara made him see stars.

Two hours later that day, everyone gathered around the big living room as they prepared to leave. Oliver and Kara tried to look casual innocent as they didn’t want to talk about what was going on between them. Kara tried to disguise as he looked quickly at Oliver and remember what happened a few hour ago, her cheeks turning red immediately. She looked to the ground as they all waited.

"I know Lyla will take care of Dark Oliver in Argus, so you guys don’t need to worry" Diggle said to Ray as he put his gun inside his jacket. "She will have the time of her life… It’s almost like a payback for when you kidnapped her" He joked as he looked at Oliver

"What?" Kara looked confused at them, trying to understand the joke.

"I’ll explain another time…" Oliver said as he looked from Kara to Diggle. "It’s not e they have, Lyla knows it!"

"It’s his face…" Diggle teased.

Sara walked towards Jackson and gave him a hug, patting him on the back.

"We will go back now, and let’s hope for the best ok?" She told him and was going to tell them all to prepare to go back, when Mick interrupted her.

"We need to bring Snart with us!"

"Mick, it’s dangerous… We might alter things…"

"We are not messing with our timeline! And I don’t care! I won’t leave him alone here… He is not the friend I lost, but… I gained one in this messed up battle. He can be a great help to the team! Either he goes or I stay!"

"I stand with Mick!" Amaya got up and stood beside him. "I wasn’t supposed to be around remember? I’m from the past. Mary’s existence depends on me being back in 1942. And here I am, I know is for the safety of my people while I can deal with my totem better, but it still doesn’t change things. If I can stay, so can Snart. We won’t lose Mick over this!" She turned around, looking at Mick "I won’t accept you staying here… You both come with us!"

Mick looked deep into Amaya’s eyes, feeling weird again, but finally understanding what it was. It took guts to stand by him against the team, and she did it, once again. The way Amaya looked at him told him everything he needed to know. He held her by the waist, bringing her closer as he kissed her. Everyone looked shocked at them, wide eyed. Amaya smiled at him as she let go, but grabbed his hands with hers.

"You better get used to it!" Mick said abruptly as the rest of the team smiled after the shock went away.

Sara looked at Mick and smiled. Their Snart was important to her as well, she remember what could have been between them that never was. Mick wasn’t the only one that suffered. She did as well, but there was nothing she could do and as a captain she had to get herself together and be strong for others. She smiled at Mick nodding with her head.

"Oh, he can come" She looked at that Snart, still feeling weird about it, but deciding she would figure it out a way to deal with it. "Let’s go home folks!"

In just a few moments, Cisco opened a breach and met everyone at the big room. They all hugged Ray, Constantine and his team and got in the wormhole, back to Earth 1.

 


	11. Small note before next chapter

Guys I have to tell u I'm surprised and shocked with the news of Kara and Oliver from Earth X possibly being a couple AND Sara and Alex kissing on this year's crossover.

Why?

SuperArrow fandom is very small. I for one have my canon ships on all 4 shows, but SuperArrow is one I enjoy a lot, is fun to write fics about them, I loved their dynamic on the last crossover. Since Invasion, a few of us have been enjoying their scenes there, and some made a few fan videos, wrote a few fics... we've been really tiny, enjoying ourselves and knowing it would never ever happen in any form. I wasn't expecting them for playing with the idea, even if it's another Earth versions of them. And it's awesome. 

Canon will still be canon (I won't go into canon ships, cause many don't agree with some and our fandom is a safe place and we don't have drama, fight or anything like that here - thank God - one of the reasons I enjoy SuperArrow so much) but we will also be able to see this ship happening in some form on TV!

A big welcome to anyone who enjoys it as we do, and I invite people to have fun with us, because is stress free. 

I'm also shocked because we also played with the idea of Sara and Alex getting together on fics, and we will see them together on the crossover and this is AWESOME!!! 

BTW: I'll stick with my plans for this fic - it's already mapped out 'til the last chapter, I just need to expand it in chapters, so it will be easier. 

See u on the next chapter folks - it won't take long I promise! (I can't seat for a long time to write cause my knee hurts, so I need to do it now little by little - yes I'm taking care of it, but need to avoid the pain)


	12. Chapter 11

A wormhole opened in the middle of the cortex in Star Labs and little by little all heroes started to come in. Jackson was in a hurry and went straight to the medical area. He was impatient to see Stein’s condition. Oliver walked straight there was well and Diggle looked at the other members of Team Arrow.

"Guys, let him go alone… He needs it."

"Ok" Dinah said as she followed the others to the main room of the lab.

Some took a chair to sit, others sat on the ground, all worried, all waiting for any news. Cisco and Caitlin were in the medical area, talking to Lily and Clarissa, when Jackson arrived.

"How is he?" He looked worried as Lily and Clarissa seemed to be crying for a long time "Is he…?"

"No" Lily said, trying to keep her tears from coming in.

"He just went out of surgery 10 minutes ago. It was difficult, I did all I could, but he is very weak now. For a person of his age to have been shot, is really risky. Now we just have to wait… You can see them, as I was explaining them." Caitlin gave them a weak smile.

"Thank you for doing your best to save him!" Clarissa said as she hugged Lily.

"Caitlin?" Oliver came running into her direction. "How is Thea? Where is she?"

"Hi Oliver." She looked at him "She is still not awake, but looking better than she was a few hours ago. We transferred her to a calmer room, but she is still connected to a medical ventilator, she is still not breathing by herself yet."

"I can take him there." Cisco said as he walked Oliver to Thea’s room

"Thank you Cisco. Both of you actually!" Oliver smiled, patting Cisco on his back as they walked

"She is stabilized now but I think the best will be to transfer her to a hospital… We do have the basics for this situations, but she will be better in an actual hospital. Caitlin said she can supervise they care on her…"

"I appreciate it! We can talk about this later." He said as he walked inside and Cisco left him alone to be with his sister.

In the kitchen, Mick was opening up a bottle and drinking a sip of beer as Snart just sat there, looking around.

"Thanks!"

Mick looked at Snart as he heard him. He didn’t know what to feel yet, it was all really messed up in his head. He wasn’t used to do the right thing, to help or to be the hero, it was still a new thing for him, so it all still felt weird.

"No problem!" He said as he kept thinking about everything.

"Mick on my Earth… He was like my brother. Nazis killed him when we fought against them, and locked me in that cell. That was 5 years ago. I never thought I was going to be free ever again…"

"My friend Snart… We were not heroes. We were criminals!"

Snart looked surprised at him as he spoke. Things were really crazy in this multiverse thing. He was still absorbing the idea of existing multiple Earths.

"We only cared about how much money we could make. We hated heroes. We fought the Flash here… Until this lunatic showed up inviting all of us to time travel and fix some mess another lunatic created. End of the world shit and all! A lot happened… We were no heroes, but… We helped… for the wrong reasons at start, then it all became a mess… My friend died to save us all. So I wouldn’t have to die. And then I realized, I had a true friend, and a bunch of weirdos that somehow cared. It was not a bad life after all, and I got to drink beer for free whenever I want, so…"

Snart smiled as he heard the story. It was something his Mick would say, for sure. And even if they were extreme opposites, he could recognize some things in that Mick that remember him of his old friend.

"At the end of the day, you became one hero pal!" Snart said in a thoughtful way "You helped my world!"

"I hate Nazis! It felt good burning them!"

"I know the feeling! It was awesome to get my revenge on them. I also need to thank Ollie for killing that bastard that took me. He killed my friend."

"It’s a good thing that I burned his body then! No one messes with Mick, on any Earth, and walks away!"

They looked at each other and laughed. After all they have been through it was nice to have moments like that.

"Do you really think I can be an addition to your team?"

"You will need a place to stay. And you have abilities, a cold gun. Can’t see why not! The ship is huge; we have room for more!"

"Time travel…" Snart commented as he kept thinking about this idea.

He felt excitement inside of him after suffering for so long, he started feeling things he thought he would never feel again. He heard some of them commenting how this Earth 1 was a bit messed up, but Nazi lost here, so it was still a better reality than his. He told them on his way back, wherever bad thing they had happening, they could win, because they had something he hadn’t for many years: hope.

Sara was in the training room of Star Labs fighting a dummy. Every time she felt worried, anxious and stressed out she felt the need to train. Punch things made everything better to her, so she gave her best, almost breaking the thing.

"What the poor dummy ever did to you, Lance?" Alex said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Sara stopped abruptly and smiled at Alex. She walked to a table next to her and grabbed a towel, drying her sweat off her face.

"I was needing to relax!"

"Something we have in common. I like training when I’m stressed as well.

Sara smiled as she heard it. She tossed the towel away and sat on the ground. Alex sat beside her. They looked at each other and Sara thought how it was crazy that after their kiss everything just went downhill and they couldn’t find time to even talk about it.

"I just realized… It’s finally calm now…" Sara said as she looked up, smiling. "Are you ok?" She looked at Alex

"I’m healing… Stuff happened before I came here… I just want to apologize for acting weird when we… when we kissed."

"There’s no need for apologies. I could tell you were going through something… If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here." Sara grabbed Alex’s hand and squeezed it.

Alex smiled, feeling her hear beat a bit faster. She wanted more than anything to talk to someone and Sara seemed the right person for it. But she also had her concerns. She didn’t want to get attached to someone that rime travels and lives a universe far away from her. It was all so confusing and scary. Sara seemed to get what Alex was thinking because she smiled again and caressed her cheeks.

"Don’t stress over things, Alex! Just enjoy the ride…"

Alex smiled back at Sara as she approached her face to Sara’s, looking her deep into her eyes, really close. She closed her eyes as her lips touched Sara’s. It was a softer kiss than their previous one. Sara took her time, responding slowly to the kiss as her hands reached for Alex’s cheeks. She felt a warm tear coming from Alex and slightly brushed it away with her thumb.

"I can see you hurt over something. And you can take your time if you want to tell me or not, it’s ok. Just know that I’m here…"

Alex smiled kissing Sara again as she heard her words. Something told her she could trust Sara and somehow it would be a good thing to open up to her. But she wasn’t interesting in talking right now. Who she was kidding? Sara was hot and a great kisser and for now, all she wanted to do was kiss her.

"I promise I will tell you… Just not right now."

Sara smiled between the kiss as they held each other, deepening their kiss. She knew was getting herself into a messy situation, but she couldn’t care. She had no idea where this was going, but she was willing to find out. For now, she just wanted to enjoy Alex’s company.

Jackson was in silence looking at Stein as Clarissa and Lily talked to him, even if he wasn’t awake. They took their time and left, to wait outside with the others. Jackson got up from his chair and walked closer to Stein’s bed.

"Grey, you better recover!"

He cleaned his face up as tears insisted in falling.

"I won’t be ok with you dying and knowing it was because of a stupid idea I had. And you were there to save me… How ironic this is? How messy this is?"

Jackson stopped talking as he noticed Stein opening his eyes slowly. It was hard for him to do it since he was so weak, it was like he tried to lift a building.

"J... Jax…" Stein said in a whisper. "It’s not… your fault." He finished, breathing with some difficulty.

"Hey… shh… You need to rest Grey!" Jackson said as he held Stein’s arm slightly.

"It’s… ok… I’m glad you are ok!" He smiled weakly

Jackson came in the main room and walked towards Barry and Iris, some tears still in his face.

"Grey wants to talk to you two… He is awake. His family is with him now, but he wants to see you."

"Ok…" Iris said as she held Barry’s hand and walked to the medical area.

Kara looked around the room, seeing everyone sad and worried. She was also sad and worried. They were her friends, and she cared for all of them. It wasn’t even her universe, but those people didn’t deserve to suffer like that. Then, she thought about Oliver. He must be going through hell all over again, seeing his sister fighting for her life. Diggle would need to excuse her, but there was no way she would let him go through this alone. She made sure everyone was distracted and walked away, towards the medical area.

"Caitlin? Where is Thea?" Kara asked as she found Caitlin on her way.

"There" She pointed the room as she smiled at Kara. "Go on…"

Kara smiled back at Caitlin and went to Thea’s room. When she opened the door, she saw Oliver holding her hand, with his head lowered. He seemed to be with his eyes closed. Tension were all over his body, she could notice. She closed the door behind him and Oliver looked up, smiling when he saw who it was.

"We decided to give you some space… But I was so worried…" Kara said as she approached him.

Oliver got up and just hugged her strongly. Kara hugged him back and they stood in silence for a while. After a while, Oliver looked into her eyes, holding her hands with his, still closer to her.

"You being here means a lot!" He looked down and then up after a few seconds" Thank you.

"You don’t need to thank me, Ollie." She smiled as she caressed his cheeks "I’m here for you, no matter what."

Oliver brought his lips to hers as a few tears came down his face. The feeling of her lips against his calmed him down and he couldn’t help but want to feel her closer. He embraced her by the waist, one hand on her back and another on the back of her neck as they kissed deeply. Kara broke the kiss but stood with her forehead resting on his as they looked at each other.

"Is Thea ok?"

"Yes… She is a bit better… We will transfer her to Star City General Hospital later, but she is recovering."

"Thank Rao!" Kara whispered as she gave him one more kiss and let him go

Oliver held her hand with his and kissed it.

"Please stay? I’m done being alone" He looked at Kara with the sweetest look ever, she was finding hard to say no to it.

"Sure" She smiled as she kept he hand locked with his. Oliver sat back on his chair and Kara sat in a chair next to him. They looked at each other with passionate eyes towards one another "You are not alone anymore" She smiled.

Kara and Oliver looked at Thea as she started moving some fingers of her hand. She opened slowly her eyes and Oliver reached for her bed.

"Thea?" He said as his heart jumped inside his chest. She was waking up and it was a miracle.

"Finally!" She whispered, smiling at her brother.

"What?" Oliver asked her, feeling confused. Maybe she was delirious or something?

"You two finally realized you are meant to be!" She said in another whisper as she tried to move on the bed.

Kara’s cheek turned red as she smirked at Thea, feeling awkward out of sudden. Oliver looked at his sister finding incredible she found strength to mock him in the state she was in. He just hugged her slightly.

"I can’t believe you!" Oliver said as he laughed.

"You love me and you know I am right! I’m happy for you two…"

"So you heard it all?" He smiled at her

"It sounded so distant, like a dream… But yeah" Thea smiled as she looked at Kara "I really am happy for you two! My brother seems to be less grumpy…"

"You need to rest!" Oliver insisted as he sat back in his chair.

"I’m ok!"

"You are breathing through a medical ventilator, Thea."

"I know… but I’ll survive."

"I’m glad!" Kara said as she approached Thea "I was worried with you!"

"Thea, what happened?"

Thea lowered her head as she thought about what happened, trying to remember it.

"I just remember flashes… I followed a Nazi guard down the street as we fought. Suddenly I was in a place I didn’t know, I felt lost. Three more Nazis showed up and attacked me. I fell and they shot me. I thought I was going to die there. They thought I was dead cause they walked away. And that’s all I remember."

"You almost died Thea! Someone from Ray’s team found you and brought you to us, you were losing so much blood…" Oliver said as he remembers one of the darkest moments of his life "Barry brought you here…"

"Why Barry had to bring me? And Cisco?" She looked confused at them "By the look on your face, something else happened… Tell me! Who else is hurt?"

Oliver froze as he looked to Kara. He forgot how Thea was good in read people, specially him.

"Cisco and Caitlin had to come back as well, in a hurry. We found Hitler had Jax. Stein found the room first and when they tried to merge, Hitler shot him. We got in the room the moment Jax grabbed Stein, already hurt." Oliver said, deciding he would tell the truth to his sister. There was no point in hiding things from her right now.

"Oliver just got in shooting him."

'You killed Hitler?" Thea looked shocked at her brother. "This is a messed up universe…"

"Yes, it is" Kara said as she thought about all of that and how Thea was so right "But something good came of this mess. We showed them love wins everything and united, we can do a lot, even the impossible!"

"You are right" Thea said as she looked at Kara" And I’m glad to know something great happened from all this mess. I’m glad to see you are making my brother happy. "She then looked at Oliver"And… How is he?

"In a complicated situation. He is still not awake, Caitlin said is a delicate situation… We need to wait."

"God, I hope he recovers…"

"We have to have faith" She smiled as she held Thea’s hand with one of her hands and the other hand, she held Oliver’s.

In the medical area, Iris and Barry were standing next to Stein’s bed. Lily sat in a chair and Clarissa sat next to her, next to a wall.

"Look, I know… I know there…isn’t the best moment…" Stein said still breathing with difficulty and feeling a lot of pain "But you two need… Need to finish what you started…"

"What?" Barry asked still holding Iris hand.

"You need to get married!"

"What? No… we…we can wait" Iris said as she looked at Barry and he nodded at her.

"No!" Stein said as he looked a them, smiling. "Life is short, take it from me… We never… We never know…what will happen tomorrow… Promise me you will…"

Iris and Barry looked at each other, startled. They would never be able to celebrate their lives together as their friend were in a hospital bed fighting for his life.

'We… Stein…I can’t…" Barry said but it was interrupted by Stein, that held his hand, trying to squeeze it.

"You… Mr. Allen, changed my life… I have lived what others could only dream about… You and your team… You helped me and gave my life a twist…an amazing twist… Please, promise me… You deserve love, happiness… and to celebrate it!"

The machine connected to Stein started making a loud noise and he started to choke. Caitlin ran towards him as he pressed his hands on his chest.

"Please… " He whispered as he looked at Barry and Iris and tried to breathe at the same time.

"We will! I promise…" Iris said with tears in her eyes as Barry held her, also in tears. "Stein?..."

Clarissa and Lily came running towards the bed and Caitlin looked at them, worried.

"I’ll need you guys to wait outside, please… CISCO!!!" She yelled and a few seconds later Cisco came in running.

With a look from Caitlin, he understood what she needed.

"Ok guys, let’s wait outside. Caitlin will do her best…" He said as he helped dragging everyone back to the main room.

Oliver and Kara were outside of Star Labs after visiting Thea. It was crazy all that was happening and that already happened. Oliver took a deep breath, with Kara by his side, his arms around her shoulders. He turned around to face her and took some of her golden locks, putting it behind her ear.

"Life is short…" He said as he looked at her. "All this with my sister and Stein… It made me realize so much…"

"I know the feeling…" She said as she lowered her head. She took a step towards him, her hand going to his shoulders."

Kara rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged him. She felt his arms around her, hugging her back and she closed her eyes. They stood there, hugging each other for a moment. It was a lot to take in, Kara thought. She also had to agree with him. Life was short, anything could happen. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and they approached their lips together. It was a sweet and slow kiss, full of hurt and emotion from both of them. They were saying a lot in that kiss of theirs and trying desperately to reach for the other and reassure it would be everything ok. After their kiss, Oliver took a deep breath and looked deeply into Kara’s eyes again. She took a step back, still looking at him as she held his hand. Diggle came running, looking for them and he was not surprised to see them both holding hands at all, but that wasn’t important right now.

"Kara? Oliver?"

"Dig, what happened?" Oliver looked worried at Diggle.

"Is Stein… He got worse… Come in!"

Kara and Oliver ran after Diggle as they heard the news.

A FEW HOURS LATER

No one could wait any longer. It had been hours since Cisco warned them about Stein and what Caitlin was doing to try to save his life. Lily and Clarissa couldn’t stop crying, Jax wanted to punch the walls as he cried as well. Everyone else was feeling numb, and worried. Felicity was almost eating all of her nails, biting it nervously. Barry and Iris held onto each other, their heads together side by side as they cried. Oliver and Kara sat next to each other, but separately. Diggle was near them, also worried, looking to the ground. It felt like a long time until Caitlin came in the main room and stopped, looking at everyone. Jax walked towards her, desperate for some news.

"Is Grey…"

"No! He will survive." Caitlin smiled as Jax jumped into her arms, crying his eyes out but from relief.

Everyone in the room seemed to let go the breath they were holding for so long. Iris and Barry hugged each other as Lily and Clarissa did as well. Finally, some good news after so much suffering and tension. Mick just lowered his head and looked at the ground, smiling to himself.

"But…" Caitlin said and they all stopped to listen.

"But what?" Jax said as he felt anxious again.

"His heart almost gave up on him. I managed to bring him back, but after a few exams I noticed he has a condition. He needs to have a calmer life, no more saving the world for him, I’m sorry. In his age, with his situation, is possible that It happens again, and next time he won’t come back."

Jackson looked at the ground, not knowing what to feel. Sara came to him and hugged him as Zari as Amaya approached them as well. Nate, Ray and Mick came closer as well.

"So, the old man won’t be able to be on the team anymore?" Mick looked sad at Caitlin.

"I’m sorry guys! He needs retirement from being a super hero."

"It’s ok, guys!" Sara looked also sad but trying to keep herself together" We are all going to miss him, but the important thing is that he is alive and will recover…

"And he will be able to enjoy his grandson…" Ray said as he looked at Lily and Clarissa, smiling.

"He asked me to tell you that you need to find another partner, for Firestorm."

"What? No! I will stay as well!"

"Jax! Stein wants you to keep saving the world, for him and for yourself. He knows how much you love being a super hero. He told me he won’t be responsible for you giving up your dreams."

"How?" Jax said feeling way sadder than he ever was. He was not feeling like going on saving the world without Grey.

"We will figure it out, I promise!" Caitlin said as she looked at everyone "He needs rest now, but I’ll let you see him in a few hours."

Later that day, Sara and Alex were sat next to each other in the cortex.

"All of this happening… I thought I suffered, I thought I was sad and would never be able to smile again…" Alex said as she looked thoughtful at the ground "There is a lot of people going through worse things in life, how could I be so selfish?

"Hey…" Sara said as she touched her chin, making Alex look to her "Don’t said that…"

"I thought my world ended because I had to break up with my fiancé. I realize now how stupid I was…"

"You were not stupid, Alex! Your feelings matter!" Sara said as she smiled at Alex "Your happiness matter as well… These things are hard, to lose people we love is hard. To have to be the one breaking things up is hard, I know, I have been there… Twice!"

"How you did it? Dealt with everything?"

"I gave myself time… Time heals, it’s true. And I had faith someday things would change…"

"You see… At first I felt bad about myself. Like I was being selfish for breaking up with Maggie because she didn’t want to have kids and I do…"

Alex got up, walking slowly from one side to another as she talked. Sara stood still, listening to her.

"I never told anyone about it, it was something I had inside of me. This dream of being a mom someday. And I grew up so confused. Maggie was the one that helped me discovering who I really was and how to learn to accept myself. She was my first serious girlfriend. And I thought about all the times I thought she wanted the same things I did, but it wasn’t like that. I thought about how she hated Valentine’s day, how she wasn’t into a lot of things… And all of those things, I could ignore, I could leave it behind for her… But this one thing, this special thing for me, I couldn’t… And it made me feel terrible, because I loved her… I knew she loved me, she told me how I helped her see things differently in her life, and grow as a person…"

"Alex…" Sara said as she got up and walked towards Alex, holding her hand "You don’t have to feel bad about doing what was best for you. Relationships are hard because it takes a lot of work from both sides to work out. I don’t know what happen, I don’t know her…But I can see that you have a heart of gold, and this is all new to you. Take your time to enjoy yourself, to discover things about yourself… Don’t rush things, the world is not ending tomorrow, and if there’s any risk, we will be there to help!"

Sara looked at Alex recognizing herself a few years ago. She knew what it was like to feel this way. It was terrible, but somehow, little by little, she managed to keep figuring it out.

"This confusion you feel will pass. And never forget, it’s ok for a couple to compromise and sometimes let some things go for things to work out, but it’s never ok to lose who you are, to sacrifice yourself. You did what it was best for you, and things will get better. Just have confidence that they will and keep on living, enjoying life. At the right time, things will be fine… I know because I was once like this, thinking I was meant to suffer in life. I had a dark life, a dark past, and I always felt I brought darkness to people, so I kept my distance, never having anything serious. My friends, my team, made me realize how wrong I was. I’m still figuring things out, but I have the feeling things will work out at the end…"

"Why can’t we be on the same Earth?" Alex asked, a few tears kept coming down her eyes as she hugged Sara strongly.

"Different universes don’t mean anything for resourceful people like us" Sara teased Alex.

Sara had a point, Alex thought as they kissed one more time, full of passion this time. The paint Alex felt inside would disappear slowly, she started to trust that. It was the only thing she could do at this point, and follow Sara’s advice about enjoying life. She decided she wouldn’t worry about what tomorrow would bring, at least not now.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is a small chapter, I know but it's a preparation for the last one (that is full of Kariver goodness and cool moments), for now, I'll leave u guys with some great Agent Canary moments ^^ Enjoy!

It was late afternoon in Central City. The teams gathered in Star Labs hangar as they celebrated one more win, with champagne and a lot of junk food to Barry and Kara’s happiness.

"I think we deserve a break from it all, like two days or something…" Jackson said as he approached the Legends.

"I’m up for that!" Zari said as she smiled to everyone "It will be nice to enjoy two days of this crazy world we live in…"

"So is official! We meet in two days, here to keep with our mission! We still have a huge Gorilla to stop!" Sara said as she toasted with her friends.

"Gorilla?" Barry said as he approached all of them, with worry in his face.

"Don’t ask!" Nate said as he drank "Long story…"

"Ok…"

Barry gave one more worried look to the Legends and walked towards Oliver, Kara, Alex, Iris and Diggle as they chat in a corner. Sara approached them as well, as she drank her champagne.

"Hey guys! What a day huh?"

"Yes… What a day!" Kara said as she smiled at him. She looked at Iris next and hugged her "By the way, I’m sorry this all happened in your big day…"

"It’s ok. I mean… I don’t know if it will ever be ok to have my wedding ruined by Nazis, but… Everyone is alive and well, that’s what matters. And the world is safe. Both worlds!" She held Barry’s hand.

"Stein asked us to go on with the wedding. We couldn’t feel like it with everything that was going on, but he made us promise before scaring us to death, literally." He looked at Iris with loving eyes "We were thinking, if you guys would help us…"

"Well I happen to be authorized to perform weddings man!" Diggle smiled at Barry and Alex, Sara and Kara looked at him surprised "It’s true!" He completed.

"Whoa… That’s amazing! Thank you Diggle." Iris said as she smiled, relived and happy for the first time since all that mess begun.

"And you guys could be our witness?" Barry looked at the others. "We love the whole team, but since our big wedding got ruined, we decided to finish it with something smaller."

"My dad and Wally will be there too, we already asked them." Iris said as she looked them talking together a bit away from them.

"Sure, Barry! You don’t even have to ask" Oliver smiled as Barry hugged him against his will.

"Still with the no hug thing, Ollie?"

"Sometimes…" He said as he hugged Barry back, laughing and giving Kara a knowing look that made her blush.

After the party, many left for they well deserved break. Sara, Alex, Joe, Kara and Oliver remained behind. Barry talked to Cisco, Iris talked to Caitlin and they all left Star Labs. There was a beautiful park nearby and Iris thought it would be the perfect place. They gathered around as Diggle performed their small and intimate ceremony. Cisco and Caitlin gave them the rings as they once again exchanged vows, new ones this time, and kissed passionately.

"I’m so proud of you, baby girl!" Joe said as he hugged his daughter.

"Thanks dad. I love you!" She said as she hugged him back, in tears.

Oliver and Kara went to hug them as well as they celebrated that beautiful moment of happiness.

"We should go to the bar now! I need a drink!" Sara said as she looked at Alex, who agreed with her.

"Let’s go! We have a few hours before we have to go" Alex said as they all left to the same bar she met Sara for the first time.

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Joe grabbed a table while Kara, Sara, Oliver and Alex grabbed another.

"So many memories right?" Sara said as she looked around, teasing Alex

"Yes…" She blushed.

Kara looked curiously at her, but let it go. She would talk to her sister afterwards. She knew they had hook up in a bar, but they acted like so much more happened. She also remembered that Alex had no idea about her and Oliver. Actually not even her knew what they were doing anyways… She would have a lot to talk to Alex later.

"I’m going to grab some drinks." Sara said as she got up

"I’m coming with you!" Alex said as she got up and looked at Kara and Oliver "Do you want anything?"

"Club soda!" Kara said as she adjusted her fake glasses

"Beer!" Oliver said, sounding like he was lost deep into his thoughts.

Kara looked at him, noticing how quiet he was since the improvised wedding, and reached for his hands over the table.

"Is Thea ok?"

"She got transferred already… Still recovering, but ok…" He gave her a weak smile

"And you? Are you ok?"

Oliver looked at Kara, amazed by her capacity of knowing how to read him so well. He was worried about Thea, sure. She meant the world to him, and he was glad she was recovering, but he still worried. But he also couldn’t help but feeling he had no idea how to deal with whatever was going on between him and Kara now. He was sure about how he felt, but there was still a lot to solve between them, a lot to talk about. He felt like she could be the person he could share everything, her eyes told him that at least. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I can’t stop thinking about what we do now…"

"We live, Oliver!"

He looked into her eyes, trying not to get lost into them. He was also curious about her answer.

"We don’t stress over it, we live it!" She repeated.

"Well, I want to, for sure… I want to see you more."

"So do I… And… It’s not like is an absurd, Cisco manages it pretty well as Barry told me sooner." Kara teased, making Oliver laugh.

"That’s true… It’s not impossible…"

Alex and Sara were waiting for the drinks they ordered, Alex had her back to the counter and Sara stood in front of her. She reached for Alex’s sides, her hands holding her waist as she approached her lips to Alex’s, kissing her slowly. Alex was taken by surprise since they never kissed in public before, but responded the kiss with passion. She was torn inside: happy because she had Sara in her arms and sad because she would leave soon and had no idea when they would see each other again.

"I want to thank you." Alex said as she looked sweetly at Sara. "For the advice. It helped more than you can imagine. You helped… A lot!"

"You talk like this is the end…" Sara said thoughtful as she gave Alex a kiss in her neck, looking her deep into her eyes next "It doesn’t have to be…"

"No?" Alex looked surprised at Sara.

"No!" She smiled as she gave Alex a peck on her lips.

Kara caressed Oliver’s hand with her fingers as she looked at their hands together. She then looked at his face, having a sudden idea, a crazy idea. She felt nervous again out of sudden.

"I can stay until Thea gets better…"

"I would never ask you this, Kara…" Oliver said feeling his heart jumping wildly inside his chest. He would love to have Kara around for a little longer, but he couldn’t ask her to leave her universe to be with him, even if it was for a few days.

"I’m offering, Ollie. I won’t leave you alone now."

Oliver brings Kara’s hand to his lips and kisses it. She smiles at him, reassuring him with her eyes that she means it. Oliver felt like he was the luckiest guy on Earth. Kara was so loving, caring and sweet, he had no idea what he did to deserve her.

"I’ll be more than happy. You can stay with me." He smiled as he kissed her hand again.

Alex and Sara came back with their drinks as they noticed what was happening.

"I knew it!" Alex looked at Sara, putting the drinks at the table and sitting on her chair "Sara, dear, you own me 5 bucks!"

"What? You bet on us?" Kara looked horrified at Alex and Sara.

"Well… I told her you guys were hooking up and she thought you were just close friends but something would happen soon because Oliver had heart eyes for Kara every time you guys shared the same space."

Kara and Oliver looked at each other. Kara smirked blushing as Oliver lowered his head and looked at Kara with a funny look in his eyes, at least that was what Kara thought.

"See? Heart eyes!" Sara teased as she drank a sip of beer.

"Well, since we are talking about it…" Kara turned to Alex’s side "I offered to be here for a few more days, until Thea recovers fully. Is that ok?" Kara asked as she looked at Alex with puppy eyes.

"Puppy eyes Kara? That’s low…" Alex joked and looked serious at Kara right after "Well, I can warn J’onn you will stay for a few more days… Just please be careful. I wish I could stay, but J’onn will have a heart attack, so I might not try my luck…" She smiled at Kara and hugged her "I love you, sis, thanks for bringing me here with you."

"I’m happy you are recovering Alex… I want see you happy!"

"I am! Thank you." Alex said as she let Kara go.

They all toasted for Iris and Barry and celebrated for a while before Joe feeling really tired and telling them he was going home. Cisco and Caitlin also left after Barry and Iris saying goodbye to all of them. Oliver and Kara said their goodbyes to Sara and Alex and walked outside the bar. It was a beautiful night, full of stars in the sky and a nice breeze.

Oliver looked at Kara as she looked at the sky. She was so beautiful; he could spend a whole day just looking at her. What made her this beautiful was her soul. How she cared, how she tried to help and were always smiling. He could tell she was still suffering from something that happened a while ago, from her speech on Earth X he could tell she was still sad over everything she had been through. But this sadness of her was never shown as she was always so bright and sunny, he could never ever do it like that after everything he had been through so he admired her a lot more because of that. She didn’t have only a huge physical strength, but also a huge emotional one.

"I left my bike in Star Labs. I know you can fly and everything, but… Want a ride to go back to Star City with me?"

"Yeees!" Kara said excitedly as she smiled widely and her eyes sparked.

Oliver laughed at her reaction as he offered his arm for her to hold while they walked back to Star Labs.

Sara and Alex were still inside the bar, looking quietly at each other after they finished their drinks and Sara paid the bill. Sara was serious about thing between them not having to wait and Alex noticed it in her voice. This was crazy, she thought. She had a little experience with all of this, she just ended an engagement and here she was, having God knows what with a badass woman from another universe. She wouldn’t lie, she loved it.

"Want to crash in the Wave Rider? There’s only me there…" Sara said as they got up, getting ready to leave.

"Perfect!" Alex said as she grabbed Sara by the waist and brought her closer. "I can always leave tomorrow."

They got in the Wave Rider really fast and as soon as they entered Sara’s bunker, Alex pressed her against the door, attacking her mouth.

"I won’t ask you to wait for me, cause it’s not fair to you." Sara said between their kiss as they slowly took each other’s clothes off "But I want to see where it goes, if you’re up to…"

"Like a casual thing?" Alex looked at her as she held Sara’s waist "I’m up for it if you are." She smiled. "Like you said, we don’t need to rush things…"

"Yes, we don’t!"

Alex pulled Sara to her bed as she laid on top of her, kissing her neck as Sara caressed her neck. They crashed each other’s lips passionately, getting free of any barrier between them.

"Thank you!" Alex said as she gave playful bites into Sara’s neck, her hands exploring her body.

"For what?" Sara said breathing fast as she felt Alex hands doing wonders to her.

"I never thought I could have this… I thought I would never find it again after…you know…"

"Hey." Sara brought one of her hands to caress Alex cheeks as her other hand grabbed the sheets "You can have a lot in life, never forget this. Your heart will heal; I promise you – She said the last words in a soft moan."

"Is already healing." Alex whispered as Sara rolled them over.

Sara’s legs trapped Alex between her and the mattress as she bent over, kissing Alex’s stomach and down. She smiled mischievously at Alex as worked her skills on her, hearing her breathy response and smiled to herself satisfied.

It was going to be a memorable night, for sure!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> So here I am with the final chapter of this fic!!! Thanks so much to anyone that read it, are still reading, commenting and etc. It helps a lot when it comes to have inspiration to write. I read all sugestions and when it fits, I add to the story, so u guys also helped me write somehow. This was also a great way of distracting myself as the crossovers seemed so far away, it helped the anxiety feel less terrible
> 
> This is a special chapter. It's more focused on Kara and Oliver since I felt like there was so much to be said between them and solved. So I wanted it to be deep and fully emotional. Also, rated T for a very good reason ^^
> 
> Hope u guys enjoy it, and let's all get ready for the actual Crisis on Earth X - I for one can't wait for it ^^

CENTRAL CITY

Alex woke up next to Sara the next morning feeling sore and amazingly happy. It was unbelievable that she could ever allow herself to feel this good after suffering so much. She thought it was impossible for her to find it again, that rush when you just met someone, the excitement to get the know the person. Sara woke up and reached for her waist, bringing her closer.

"I see someone smiling widely…"

"You have something to do with it, lady" Alex said as she turned, her back to the mattress as Sara rested her head in Alex’ shoulder.

Alex looked at the ceiling remembering she had to leave in a few hours.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked while she looked at a thoughtful Alex.

"Yes… Just thinking about how it sucks I have to leave now…" She smiled as she sat on the bed.

"I know… I have to meet the team and go back to our mission as well. I wish we had more time." Sara said as she gave a small kiss to Alex’s lips.

"Like you said, this don’t need to be the end…"

"No, it doesn’t! But I’ll miss this…"

"Me too" Alex smiled as she held Sara’s hands "Thank you, again. You gave me hope again and for this I will be forever grateful."

"Things for you are just the beginning Alex, not the end. You have so much to live for yet… If you take your time to enjoy all of it, you’ll see it…"

"I’m already seeing it." Alex smiled.

"You also helped me you know?"

"Really?"

"Yes." Sara lifted her upper body from the bed, her right elbow resting on the mattress "You did" She said as she brought Alex in for one last kiss.

They had no idea if they would see each other again, but something told them both inside that everything would be ok from now on.

STAR CITY

It was unbelievable how Oliver could manage to let himself have moments like this in life after so much craziness and fighting evil going on. He never thought he could ever have had a relaxing moment as he was having right now. And there was no greater feeling in the world. He was spread on his couch, his back resting on a few huge pillows, Kara’s back rested on his chest as he hugged her from behind, his hand resting on her stomach. Kara’s hand covered his as they watched TV. She looked excitedly at the TV as Tangled was on. Oliver looked from the TV to her face, amazed by how excited she was, it was precious.

"I’m so glad this exists on your Earth as well… Is exactly the same." She looked at him and then back at the TV. "I love Disney."

"I’m happy you’re happy." He smiled at her and looked at his cellphone buzzing next to him like crazy.

He took his cell and pressed its screen as a notification from Diggle popped in.

"It’s the team, they need me…"

"Can I go?" She looked at him with her familiar puppy eyes that made him melt every time, as she smiled at him. "I promise I will be really quick and we can still finish the movie… Or something else…" She gave him a peck on his lips as she saw his smile.

"Tempting… but Kara, you are not here to do our jobs for us…"

"I know, but I really want to help…" She insisted as she turned to her side a bit more, looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh God… Ok… I can’t resist this look of yours anyway… And you know it." He smiled as she gave him a kiss, changing in super speed into Supergirl’s suit.

She smiled as Oliver gave her his comm and she stormed out, flying through the open window

"Guys, It’s me Kara! Where do you need me?" She said as she flew high on the sky.

"Hi… Kara… Wasn’t expecting you." Felicity said surprised and excited at the same time. She loved to see Supergirl in action, in this case, hear. "But glad you are helping."

Felicity gave Kara directions of where a huge gang of drug dealers were heading at. They had a strong belief this was another Cayden James doing, since all the found out about the gang and their actions on the city, pointed to him. Kara flew in super speed where Felicity told her they were doing their business, and it did not take long for her to find them. She smiled at herself as she landed on the ground and crossed her arms.

"Not cool! Stop right now what you are doing, or I’ll make you stop!"

"Who are you?" A tall guy asked

"Lady, is not safe for you here…" Another guy with a creepy face came in her direction. "a nice lady, all by herself, helpless… Something bad might happen!"

Kara rolled her eyes as she heard that crap. Criminals seemed to be the same everywhere, in all Earths. She wasted no time and punched the creepy one on his chin. He fainted right away. Kara looked at the other as she floated high on the sky and closed her fists.

"I’m far away from helpless!" She said as she punched the other guy on his cheek, also knocking him down.

She took advantage of the fact the rest of the gang were scared of her, and used super speed to take them down as well. One of them tried to shoot her and Kara just laughed.

"You are wasting your time!" She told him as she kept punching them all in super speed.

In a matter of seconds, they all went down. Kara smiled happy as she tapped her comm once again.

"Done!"

"Wow…. Already?" She heard Curtis gasping on his comm

"I usually take more time, trying to convince them not do to stupid things, but I got a feeling this wouldn’t work with them… One of them also were all creepy, calling me helpless… Not cool!" Kara said as she looked at all those people on the ground "I will drop them in the Police Station, can you tell me how to get there?"

"Sure…" Felicity said in awe as she gave Kara the information she needed. She turned her chair and looked at Dinah, Reneé, Curtis and Diggle "She’s so awesome!"

"Well, I guess we can go home for now." Diggle said as he got up

"Can she stay? Like forever?" Curtis said as he looked everyone else leaving as well, just as excited as Felicity.

Back in Oliver’s place, he got up from the couch as he got a phone call from the hospital, where Thea was. They transferred her the day before and sent him home right away, promising they would let him know if anything changed.

"Yes, thank you… I appreciate it! Bye."

He turned his cellphone off while Kara came back in, changing again in super speed and looking worried at him.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes… It was just… The hospital called."

"And how is Thea?" Kara approached him, reaching for his arms

"They did all the exams they had to and … Thea has a serious injury on her legs, they operated her hips and right knee. She will need a lot of physical therapy. She will still be a few couple of days there, so they can be sure she is 100% ok."

"Ollie…" Kara said as she hugged him, not too tight so she wouldn’t hurt him "I know this is tough, but I’m one hundred per cent sure Thea will fight this and recover quickly… She’s strong."

"Yes, it will be hard, especially for her… But yes, she is."

"As soon as she gets home and starts the treatment, please let me know… I will do my best to come sometimes and help her."

Oliver dropped his arms to his sides, letting Kara go off the hug as he looked at her. He felt he could in no one take advantage of Kara’s good heart like this, it felt like he was even if she was the one offering. Oliver could also not help but being thankful for having her in his life, even for a brief moment. She was always surprising him.

"No, I won’t bother you Kara… You have your own Earth to worry about… Don’t worry, it’s going to be ok."

"Ollie… I’m coming even if is for a few hours to help… You won’t bother me, silly." She smiled as she kissed his cheek and looked into his eyes. "You need to rest… You barely slept yesterday, I’m worried about you… Did you have any nightmares again?"

"I’m ok…"

"Ollie…"

Kara grabbed Oliver’s hand and brought him back to the couch. She sat beside him and turned to her side, to look him into his face. A loud thunder came from outside and soon, it started pouring really hard. It did not take long for the power to go out. Kara looked at the window and then back to Oliver.

"Listen… You have been through a lot in only a couple of days. Even for the bravest and strongest person in the world, is completely normal to feel exhausted… Big life traumas can do many things to us, even if we don’t realize it or try to hide it…"

"I can’t help but feel you are talking from experience…"

Kara looked serious at him as she thought about what he said. She couldn’t even bring herself to deny it. She came here not just because Barry was her friend and was getting married. It was also to run away from all the bad things that were happening to her. She just gave him a knowing look, saying nothing else. She wasn’t the focus on the conversation right now. Oliver reached for her hand as he lowered his head.

"Sometimes I dream about being on the island again… Sometimes I dream about seeing my dad killing himself over and over again. Is hard to close my eyes and have a good night of sleep most of the days. I don’t like being vulnerable, so I don’t show it to anyone, not even my team. But that is the truth. Since I’ve come back, one dark thing after another happened, it seems endless. So I never had time to take a breath, take a vacation, rest my head on the pillow and just sleep calmly. And sometimes it goes away, and I can sleep for a while… But then it comes back…"

"I can imagine. Maybe the scare we had the past few days is helping it get worse?"

"I guess… Like I told you before, I forgave myself a while ago, for my dark past. I confronted myself about it in a not so pleasant way and against my will, but I did it anyways… But bad things seem to always come to my life, and I always feel like I can’t have a happy moment, ever…"

Kara looked down, thinking about how weird was to listen to all of that, because she felt the same way. It was like he was talking about herself.

"I know exactly what you mean…" She took a deep breath as he looked at her with wondering eyes. "Yes, I was talking from experience… I look fine on the outside, but the truth is I’m still recovering…" She got up abruptly as she crossed her arms into her chest, walking from side to side slowly.

"I know you want to help me Kara… That’s one of the many things I like about you. But you need to open up, it will make you feel better" He said really worried about her reaction. He couldn’t stop the feeling something was bothering Kara deep down, and now he was sure of it.

"I… I was dating this guy. He is also from another planet, like a similar to mine, called Daxam. It was a horrible place, it had a king and a queen that were terrible to people… And he was their prince."

Oliver sat straight up as he kept looking and listening to Kara. He couldn’t help but think about that information Kara was telling him. She dated a prince… Nice, he thought. It was ridiculous of him to feel a bit jealous now? Not that he was going to ever admit it, but still. He focused again on listening to her.

"He was a jerk, he was self-centered, he did bad things in his past on his planet… But since he came to Earth, and we started training, I saw he was trying hard to change and be a better person… We ended up falling in love. I fought against it at first, because I also hate feeling vulnerable. And being Supergirl, well… It never felt like there was any room left for a normal life. I never thought I could have it all. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin and ended up lost, and being stuck for so many years on space, alone, knowing my whole planet was gone, well… It sucked big time."

She wiped a few tears that started coming from her eyes as she spoke, remembering everything she was telling Oliver. He looked at her feeling the impulse of getting up and hugging her, but he also felt she needed to get it all out of her chest. She sat down again by his side, and he just listened to her.

"And there was this guy, similar as me, feeling as lost and alone as I once felt… I couldn’t let him be alone, so I helped the best I could, and when we fell in love I discovered he was the prince I despised so much. And I learned I judged him wrongly, because he never knew different from the way he was raised. I saw past all of that, and opened my heart again. Like I mentioned the other day, there was a daxamite invasion on my Earth. Their queen wanted Mon El back and he didn’t want to live the terrible life he lived once, so she attacked us. And for us to win, I had to do the worse thing I ever had to do in my entire life." She looked at Oliver, her eyes full of tears "I had to release led into Earth’s atmosphere, and daxamites are allergic to led… So I had to take a pod and put Mon El inside… And send him away, forever…"

Oliver reached for Kara’s hand as held it strongly. He gave a small push and brought her body next to his as his hands went to her shoulders. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn’t sleep anymore, I kept seeing him going away. It took me so long to open up and try to live a normal life, and suddenly I felt like it wasn’t for me. I shut down for months. I lost my will of living, there was just Supergirl left. Little by little, I started healing and when I was just starting to feel better, he came back. I thought everything was going to be ok for a few seconds only, that he had come back to me… only to figure out he went to the 31st century and stood there for 7 years while for me it was just 7 months. And I learned that he got married. I had to see him kissing another person in front of me… I came here one week after that happened, I was also trying to cheer Alex up, she was so sad… And I tried my best to feel better for her, but every time I tried, I failed…"

Kara couldn’t keep her tears from falling anymore and Oliver hugged her tightly. He caressed her head, his fingers getting lost between her golden locks.

"That’s why I was a bit distant the other day… I just… I felt scared…"

"It’s ok to be scared sometimes, Kara…" He said as she turned to him, getting a bit closer.

"I was still trying to heal my heart, and I couldn’t have it broken again… I still can’t…"

"Kara…" Oliver’s hand went to her neck as he brought her face closer to his, resting his forehead in hers "If there is one thing I’m sure, is that this can’t possible happen again, because I would never let it happen… And… I was also scared…" He whispered as she rested her hand in his shoulder and the other in his waist. "Because I was afraid I was going to somehow ruin everything and scare you… Darkness seems to follow me everywhere I go, and you are such a ray of sunshine… I know you hid what you truly felt, but you don’t have to hide it from me. I understand heartbreak and sadness, and what it does to one’s soul. I would hate to see it tear your apart." He turned to face her as he kept talking "What you have been through… Is hard. It can break us. And it amazes me the strength you had to keep going on, I wasn’t that strong many times something really bad and dark happened to me… I almost… I almost gave up… Twice, because I thought I deserved it and guilt took over me. And what helped me was that my friends were there for me, and little by little I felt things getting better. And I just want to be this person to you right now." He held her hands with his and gave them a kiss "Just tell me what do you need."

"I just… I just want the pain to go away." She exhaled as she looked to his lips and then back to his eyes. "Somehow…"

Oliver approached his lips slowly to hers, brushing it slightly before actually moving them against hers, taking his time to savor the moment. He made a trail of kisses through her cheeks, to her shoulders, ending up in the base of her neck, next to her ear.

"I want to help you." Oliver whispered as he gave a small bite at the base of her ear, making her shiver, his lips brushing slightly through her neck.

"I think we can help each other heal…" Her hands caressed his cheeks as she felt his lips devouring her neck in such a slow pace, it was like torture to her.

He took turns between kissing and soothing her neck and collarbone as Kara bent her head slightly backwards, exhaling through her open mouth. She reached for his neck, her hand messing his short hair, bringing his lips back to hers.

Oliver stood up, bringing Kara with him without breaking the kiss. His hands went to her waist, pressing on it as he brought her body closer to his. He understood the kind of pain she felt, and he was determined to help make things easier, to make it just a distant memory. It broke his heart to hear her story, to know what she had been through and yet, she kept smiling and pretending she was ok. He knew too well about pretending to be ok when you were actually not ok. Kara gave a small jump up and Oliver held strongly, his left hand holding her leg, his right hand on her back as she locked her legs behind his back, pressing around his waist.

He carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door close behind them. He walked her to the bed and put her gently on it, slowly laying on top as she thrusted her hips against his, already feeling the familiar burn inside her taking over.

"Be patient." He whispered "I want to take my time with you tonight." He looked serious at her as he caressed her cheeks. "We don’t need to rush things, not tonight…"

Kara’s eyes sparkled as the light of the Moon came inside, being their only source of light. There were strong winds outside and a lot of rain, still coming down heavily. She shivered and her fingers touched his chin, traveling through his short beard and around his lips. Oliver started kissing her palm and then her fingers, going up her wrist. His lips went up her arm, approaching her left shoulder as one of his hands went to her flat hard stomach, under her shirt, caressing her soft skin slowly and softly as he reached his goal.

"I want to help you…" His tongue soothed the skin of her shoulders, going up her neck as he talked in his deep voice, but in whispers "get rid of the pain… help you heal…" He felt she pressing her hips harder against his at every word he said. "I want to make you feel good…"

"Yes, this feels good…" She whispered back as many chills came up and down her spine while she felt his hands traveling down, slowly. She was feeling numb already, but in an amazing way. Her chest felt heavy but it was slowly fading away, the slow burn taking over little by little.

Kara bit her lower lip as her hands went over Oliver’s, trying to help him. He took her hands off her waistband and gave her a knowing smile that alone, made her feel melting inside.

"Please, let me." He said, never taking his eyes off hers.

He kissed her stomach, his tongue getting familiar again with her skin, soothing the area as he lowered her pants slowly, kissing every bit of skin he was revealing. Once he got rid of it all, Kara’s hand went straight to mess his hair again while she stared into his eyes. It was insane what only his look at her did to her body. She was like a rock but felt like jelly. And it was also insane what his mouth were doing to her. Kara hissed and moaned incoherent words Oliver was sure it was kryptonian. He slowly tasted inch by inch of her skin, going slowly up her body, exploring it the best he could, earning more whispers and moans from her. When his lips reached hers again, Kara grabbed the hair of his neck strongly.

"Ollie…" She whispered as her hips pressed once more against him, her legs caressing his up and down, slowly "I want you…" She was sure she was already on fire.

"You have me." He said as he pressed her harder against the mattress "I’m all yours, babe"

Kara smiled between the kiss she gave him next, her tongue battling his as her hands went to his back, lowering them to his waist.

"I need…" She whispered as she deliriously kissed his neck "you!"

She needed to feel him, badly. She sat on the bed, making him sit as well. They were facing each other as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt pulling it up.

Kara threw her arms up and once he got rid of her shirt, he grabbed her hands, still up, his hands traveling down her arms as he kissed her fully on the lips, Kara’s hands went for Oliver’s arms, feeling once again his strong muscles under her hands as she took his shirt off as well, throwing it away on the floor. Her bare chest pressed against his own and Oliver bet over, laying Kara gently back on the bed. She felt his short beard scratching her collarbone, her chest, while his hand went down her body once again.

"Just tell me what you need me to do." He whispered to her ear as his hands worked on her.

His heart was beating fast into his chest and he could feel Kara’s beating like crazy as well. She answered him kissing his neck, her moans getting louder by the second. Her voice felt like music to his ears and it turned him even more on. Kara could feel it as she pressed her hips even more against his, and it was his turn to let a few moans scape.

"Ollie…" She moaned again as her hands went down his back and lower. She lost track of her movements and wasn’t able to control it anymore.

The need in her voice was so clear, he couldn’t wait a second more. He slowly brought himself home as he earned an amazing reaction from Kara as she kept moaning and whispering into his ear, taking turns into kissing his neck and biting the base of his ear. They moved in synchrony and once he felt Kara’s nails scratching his back, he knew she was close.

Every time they made love, it was special. Oliver was always taken by surprise cause each time Kara had a different reaction, a different response. This time, she was letting out all the pain she felt inside as he could notice a few tears coming down her eyes. It got him worried as he slowed his pace, but he knew deep down she was needing to let it all out.

"Babe are you ok?" He said, brushing his fingers through her cheeks, helping her clean the tears from her eyes.

"Yes." she whispered "Don’t stop…" She pleaded, looking at him in a passionate and lustful way.

"Never." He said as his mouth covered hers in another passionate kiss.

Once again, Oliver made her see starts, but this time around, as he brought her back from her high, breathing erratically and dropping his body by her side, Kara still felt that familiar burn inside her. She crawled up his body, sitting on his lap as his head rested on the pillows, with him being half seated. Oliver looked curiously at her, still heavy breathing.

"I need more of you." She whispered as she lowered herself towards him, her lips on his ear.

"Baby, I need a minute…" He smiled as he felt her kissing down his neck. He loved her passion, but he was still just a human. It was hard to keep up with Kara sometimes, but he was always determined to be up for the challenge. He could never say no to her.

"No problem, I can help you…" She said as her hands traveled up and down his arms. "Just enjoy…"

"I am…"

Oliver could no anything else but close his eyes and feel Kara’s kisses through his body, her hands caressing all of him, her soft hair brushing through his abs. He intended to dedicate the night to her, but she insisted and looked at him with her puppy eyes that melted him every time, he could never say no to her like that, and he wanted to give Kara what she wanted. After a while of an amazing torture, Oliver’s hand reached for Kara’s hand as he felt a bit delirious, but managed to bring her back up, bringing his lips to hers once again as she sat in his lap, her legs on each side of his waist. Oliver’s hands were all over her back as they traveled down, bringing her body as close as it could get to his. Kara moved her hips, pressing harder against his and Oliver knew he was going to be bruised in the morning, but he once again couldn’t care less. He found strength inside of him and he grabbed her hair, bringing her neck closer to him, kissing it slowly.

"You inspired me so much…" He whispered as he sucked her neck while she kept moving slowly and driving him insane by the second." Thank you for helping me when I most needed. "He thrusted his hips, meeting hers as she moaned out loud "For being here right now."

"I couldn’t leave you alone…" She whispered as she brought his lips to hers once again, kissing him more passionately this time between her moans.

"I love you!"

Kara stopped abruptly as she looked at him startled. Her fingers caressed his cheeks and his chin as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. She smiled and started moving slowly, taking over their situation and kissing him once again.

"I don’t want to tell you I love you…" She whispered as her forehead rested on his.

Kara hand slid down his body slowly, her lips creating a new trail down his chest, to his abs going down his waistline.

"I want to show you."

And she did.

And it was literally out of this world.

He was sure he would never want anyone else in his life after that night with Kara.

After a while, Oliver could barely breathe, or form a coherent thought, but there he was: spread on the bed, feeling even more spent than earlier. Kara laid with her head on his shoulder, his hand on his torso and her legs in between his. They looked at each other, smiling.

"I guess we both needed healing…"

"I guess you’re right." He said as he caressed her hair.

He turned to his side to face her as they still hugged each other.

"God, I love you so much…"

He wasn’t expecting to fall in love again, he wasn’t expecting to feel this never ending need for someone like he was feeling right now. He knew it would take time for all his issues to go away and all of his fears and traumas to be a distant memory only, but he felt he was in the right path. Kara smiled widely as she heard his words. Yes, she was hurt, yes her heart was in pieces, but she could feel it mending again, little by little. It was a working progress and she was finally ok with it. She never felt so loved in her entire life like she felt that night with Oliver. He was literally trying anything he could to help her heal, and she was touched by it.

"I love you too…" She took his hand on her and kissed it "I know I will fully recover, but this feeling I have inside… it can only be that…"

"Broken hearts are hard to mend, but I’m up for the task." He smiled as he looked deep into her eyes. "I want to memorize this moment… To remember every inch of you…" He said as his fingers caressed the side of her waist "You make my life brighter Kara Danvers!"

"I’m glad to help, Oliver Queen." She teased him as she kissed him once again "And I’m curious…"

"About?"

"Back in Star Labs… You were going to say something to me before Diggle came in…"

"Oh…" He thought for a while and smiled as he made Kara lay on her back, his body covering hers as he started kissing her neck once again. It was like he was addicted to her. "I just wanted to officially ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Are you sure you want an alien girlfriend that lives in another universe?" She closed her eyes as she smiled, feeling his kisses and goosebumps because of that.

"Kara, you have amazing abilities, and you are invincible on this Earth…but I don’t see you only like that." He looked serious at her "You are so much more than your powers. You are an amazing and beautiful woman, who’s also strong and your cuteness is sexy as hell to me."

Kara felt overwhelmed with joy as she heard his words. She tried to date humans before and it was a disaster, every single time. She was glad Oliver could handle her in the first place, and she was glad to hear the way he saw her. Usually the guys cared about her looks, as Supergirl, guys tried to approach her whenever she was on a mission and she always felt bad about it. She didn’t want people to worship her because of her powers, she just wanted to help people and help save the world, be a good sister, a good daughter, a good friend. Oliver’s words and actions towards her touched her heart deeply.

"The another universe thing is not a problem. We have ways of dealing with that." He smiled as he kissed her on the lips one more time "We don’t have to worry about it now. All I want to deal with for the moment, is with this beautiful and strong woman lying under me and that is the only one who makes me enjoy having bruises."

Oliver teased but Kara suddenly noticed he was actually full with bruises. She looked at him wide eyed as she covered her mouth with her hands

"I’m sorry…" She said as she started noticing a few more purple marks on his body and other bruises. "I’m so sorry…I try to control my strength, but…"

"Hey, I told you not to worry, I can handle it… And, I love it, I won’t even lie…" He joked as she kept looking worried at him but felt calmer as he reassured her he was ok, kissing her once again.

Little by little all Kara’s worries went away and that warm feeling she had earlier came back as they kissed each other until they needed a few seconds to take some air, and made love to each other over and over again.

Next day came really fast and it was already 10’o clock when Oliver and Kara went to see Thea at the hospital. Oliver was still worried but felt a bit better with Kara standing by his side. They held hands as they waited for the nurse to call them and allow them inside Thea’s room.

"I’m ready to go home!" Thea said as she adjusted herself on the bed

Kara and Oliver sat next to her bed, still holding hands as they looked at her and smiled.

"I know, Speedy. But you need a few more exams before it. And treatment."

"I know… I hate all of this!" She looked at her covered legs feeling exhausted. "I guess I will have to tell people I was involved in some accident while I was away."

"Don’t worry about it now… The recovering part sucks, I know, but we are glad you are alive and well." Kara smiled as she let go of Oliver hand so he would answer his phone.

Olive excused himself, telling them Barry was at the reception and wanted to talk to him. As soon as he left, Thea looked funny at Kara.

"What?" Kara asked, already getting a feeling about what The was thinking and blushing.

"I can see you are glowing…" She teased

"Oh…I’m… I’m not glowing…" Kara murmured as she adjusted her fake glasses.

"It’s ok. I’m glad to see things going well between you and my brother. He needs someone like you in his life…"

"I’m glad too…" Kara smiled back at Thea.

"Just, please, if there’s a wedding, I want to be maid of honor!"

"Wedding? What… no, too soon…"

"I’m just kidding…" Thea laughed "But seriously…"

Kara and Thea laughed together as they kept chatting about things and Kara filled Thea in everything that happened before Thea was attacked.

Barry was waiting for Oliver at the entrance of the hospital. He opened his arms to Oliver, laughing as Oliver made a no with his head, also laughing.

"You know you can’t fight my hugs, Ollie!" He laughed as he hugged Oliver, that gave up easily.

"I know…" He said pretending to be grumpy, but laughing once more.

"It’s good to see you smiling more by the way… Is nice for people not freak out being scared of you…"

"Make no mistake, I still scare the crap out of people when I need to… But… I am happy."

"You and Kara? Who would have known?" Barry said in amusement. "I’m happy for you two…"

"Thanks man, it means a lot…"

They walked outside the hospital, walking slowly around the perimeter as they talked.

"Although I have no idea how we will make things work… But I have the feeling we will handle it just fine…"

"You know Cisco and Gypsy are together and she is from Earth 19 and some sort of bounty hunter right? If they can make it work, so do you guys."

"I know…"

"Also… Stein asked me to give you a small gift." He smiled as he gave Oliver a medium sized box. "He said it was a thank you for killing the bastard that shot him and kidnapped Jax."

Oliver felt overwhelmed with appreciation for Stein. He was truly a warrior, for fighting so hard for his life and for other’s as well.

"He didn’t have to…"

"But he wanted to! You deserve it."

"I don’t do this for prizes, Barry."

"I know. Everybody knows. But please, just open the damn thing. I want to see your face!"

Oliver looked suspiciously at Barry as he opened the gift. He looked in awe as he opened the box and smiled.

"He knows… Well, everyone knows now about you and Kara. And he was telling Iris and I that he knew how hard it was to be away from those we love and care about, and how this thing he created helped. And he hopes it can help you as well."

"Yes, it will. I will stop by his place to say thanks in person after Thea recovers. I loved it."

Barry looked excitedly at Oliver as his friend looked at his present. It was the pair of communicators Stein created so he could video chat with his daughter and see his grandson. He didn’t need it anymore, so he thought Oliver and Kara would make a good use of it, since it worked between different Earths and time.

"And how about you? How’s married life is suiting you? I thought you guys were supposed to be on your honeymoon…"

"It’s amazing man, you should try…"

"Too soon for that." Oliver joked.

"Yes, we were… But you know, meta human attack, stopping evil people to destroy the city, the same old stuff… We are going tomorrow. Wally offered to help in any case."

"Tell the team if they ever need help, I’ll gladly send someone from mine team to help."

"Thanks man! And please, just know that if I could have my happy ending, so can you… I know you used to believe guys like us can’t get the girl… This is in the past, man. You can make it work!"

"I appreciate it, Barry. And I’m happy for you." Oliver gave him a genuine smile, thinking about those words.

"And please hug Thea for me. I will stop to visit after we get back, I have to run now, team is waiting to interrogate the guy we caught so I can finally travel with my wife." Barry hugged Oliver once again "Wife… Is so weird saying it out loud…" He laughed as he stormed out back to Central City.

Oliver took another look at his present and smiled. Things were going to be ok; he was sure of it. He had amazing friends that always made sure of it, and he couldn’t be more thankful for that.

ONE MONTH LATER

Things in National city were crazier than ever. Kara recently discovered another kryptonian living on Earth and determined to destroy it. She had made some minions, making them do horrible things for her and the DEO was investigating those people, if they were really innocents being used for bad things or if they were just that, pure evil. Kara was flying high on the sky as she looked down, and saw the ones she was looking for.

"Stop!" She said as she landed in front of them. "Stop what you are doing now!"

She used her x ray vision just to find tiny explosives on their hands.

"This Earth need reshaping and our leader will be glad we did this! We are savior of this Earth!"

"This is not saving, what she wants is genocide, to destroy the world. And I won’t let it happen."

Kara fought them hard as she managed to take the explosives out of their hands. She used her super speed, but one of them held kryptonite near her body, making her weak and fall to her knees on the ground.

"Don’t do this…" Kara said with some difficulty.

"STEP AWAY NOW!"

Kara heard a strong voice and looked back, feeling weaker by the second as she saw a hooded figure, all in green approaching. It was him? How could it be if he was in his Earth? She talked with him a few hours ago, she saw him there. She felt numb as she fell completely on the ground. The guy shot a few arrows into the person holding the kryptonite and knocked him out, throwing the green rock away. Once he did it, Kara regained her strength and flew in super speed to the other guy’s direction, also knocking him out.

"Green Arrow?" She said, not believing that she was seeing Oliver in front of her.

"I wanted to surprise you… I was just not expecting for this to happen." Oliver said as he helped Kara stand up again.

"I missed you!"

Kara threw her arms around Oliver’s shoulders as he grabbed her strongly by the waist. She kissed him fully on the lips, not caring she was in front of a lot of people on the street. Oliver responded their kiss in such a passionate way, Kara couldn’t hold back and used her super speed, bringing them back to her empty apartment.

"One month without you is way too long…" Kara said as she pushed him against the wall of her living room, not even bothering walking a few steps to her bed.

"I know… I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier…" He said in between their kiss as he felt his back sore because Kara got excited and put more strength on her push that she meant to.

She took his hood off and opened the jacket of his suit, her hands going straight to his chest. Oliver tried to take his mask off but Kara stopped him, smiling knowingly as she looked at him.

"Don’t… Leave it on" She smiled as she saw the look in his face.

"Kara, babe you are definitely full of surprises…"

"I know you love it." She said teasing him as she pressed her hips against his

"I do." He smiled back, pressing her back harder against the wall.

Kara used super speed to bring them to the couch and they fell over it, Oliver covering his body with hers. Kara felt she would explode inside by any minute as they moved against each other roughly this time while she opened his pants. 

"I love you, Kara Danvers." He said while he took her on her couch, not even bothering to get rid of theirs suits

"I love you, Oliver Queen." She said his name in a moan as she started feeling great things that kept her from thinking properly. His grunts turned her even more on as her body felt more and more on fire "I love you." She whispered in a moan to his ear.

"Marry me?" He whispered in her ear, also moaning as he felt her tremble beneath him, following her right along.

"What?" She said in an erratic breath as she looked startled at him, rolling them over.

Her hair brushed his shoulder and he grabbed her neck, caressing the back of it as she straddled him.

"Exactly what you heard…" Oliver smiled "I’m tired of being afraid to fully love someone. I want to love you, all of you, every day of my life… We both have our cities to take care off, but I know we can make it work. I just want to be forever yours, and for you to be forever mine." He sat on the bed, resting his back on the headboard, with Kara still on his lap as he held her waist. Oliver brought his lips to her chin, going up his cheeks Kara just closed her eyes, listening to his every word. "I want to be your husband… And I want to be able to call you my wife and tell everyone that you are my beautiful and sweet wife." He caressed her cheeks, putting some strands of her hair behind her ear "I don’t want you to feel alone or abandoned ever again, and I need you to know we can build a home for us, a safe place full of love. I want to save the world by your side and hold your hand in the toughest moments." He reached for her hand, holding it strongly with his as he kissed her neck while still whispering. "I want you to have it all and I want to give you all…"

Kara started moving again, involuntary as a few happy tears came down her cheeks. She couldn’t believe the declaration she was hearing. Oliver had said sweet things to her before, but nothing like this, not this big. She gave small kisses on his shoulder as she kept letting more small moans out as she heard his voice sweetly in her ears.

"I want to take care of your heart… So it never breaks again." his hands went to her back, to support her as they moved together "And I want to share passionate moments like this with you, forever. I could spend the rest of my days like this, babe, just loving you and cherishing you."

"Yeah!" She moaned out loud as they saw stars together, falling into each other

Kara looked at Oliver as she felt a few more tears coming down her cheeks. Oliver touched her face sweetly, wiping away those tears.

"That’s how much I love you… I couldn’t even try to describe it actually…" He said in a low whisper as he smiled, still caressing her face.

Kara rested her head in his shoulder, not moving away from him. She started giving him small pecks on his neck as she kept talking, feeling his hand caressing her head and the other, her back.

"Yes," She said again out of breath, between kisses on his skin "I want it all with you." She raised her head to look properly at him. Her hands grabbed his cheeks as she looked sweetly at his eyes "Yes, I want to be your wife. The rest we can solve it later."

Oliver felt such a huge happiness inside of him, that he wasn’t able to contain himself, kissing Kara once again as they got lost into each other once again.

He finally understood what Barry said about happy endings. He definitely had found his.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let u all know that after I take care of my knee (it's not as bad as Thea's in Crisis fic hahaha but still...) I decided to write a one shot focused on Kariver like a Xtmas special (it will be a sequel to Crisis on Earth X)  
> Some folks just gave me an awesome idea and I think u all will like it 


End file.
